Survivor Packers
by TJBambi93
Summary: This season, 16 players from the eight seasons by CrazyPackersFan will be competing under TJBambi93's rules, and compete for the million dollar prize. Having all played the game before, who will rise, or fall, in this crazy game? Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 15 players to become the Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned! Rated T for language.
1. Cast List

In the middle of a coffee place, two men were having a conversation. One of them was recognizable; Survivor host Jeff Probst. The other man was not. He was partially bald, with a beard and sideburns that were colored black, and had a scar through his right eye.

"Here's the list I complied as you asked, Probst," smirked the man, handing him a small list of names. Jeff read through the names throughly.

"Interesting choices. You are just going to enjoy watching Moses, Kasumi, Sindel, Anise, hell that entire T tribe looks amazing!" chuckled Jeff, "Limberg's really good, and so are Mario and Sonic. I'm skeptical of Bombette and Blaze... but overall, you picked out the best of the best, Jet Black."

Jet laughed a little, "Why thank you. I always had a keen eye for the best players. Have you figured out whom you wanted?"

Jeff nodded, "That I have. Let me first explain to everyone else, what we're doing." He turned to the camera, "This is Jet Black, he's a frequent host of Survivor that airs in a different part of the world, and after a couple cups of coffee, we decided to have a crossover; bring his players to me, and bring my players to him. The best choices we personally could make."

"That's right. I'm taking my new survivors to the Tropical Jungle, and Probst is taking his new survivors to the Orange Islands," explained Jet, "Right now, Probst will give his impressions on the new cast. Take a look."

– – – – –

Name: Light Yagami

Series: Death Note

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Seireitei Forest / 3rd Place

Jeff's Assessment: I really like what Light has to offer to the game. He's an excellent strategist, and made all the moves his alliance and more importantly himself all the way into the final 3, where he lost majorly. I think this season his is true calling to the million.

– – – – –

Name: Gilbert "Prussia" Beilschmidt

Series: Hetalia

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Axis vs. Allies / 4th Place

Jeff's Assessment: I think Prussia thinks highly of himself, and since he's not a true country, I believe Prussia will have something to prove. He betrayed his tribe to find his true calling, and when it was all said and done, they scrapped him. Prussia wants that million, and wants it bad.

– – – – –

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Series: Bleach

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Hueco Mundo / 16th Place

Jeff's Assessment: Ichigo has a big attitude, and was exceptionally rude towards everyone he met in the game. I feel like Ichigo will bring a lot of attention to himself, but who knows if he learned anything the first time around. If he has, he could go far into the game.

– – – – –

Name: Loly Aivirrne

Series: Bleach

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Xing / 3rd Place

Jeff's Assessment: I've heard a lot about Loly before, and I'm really looking forward to seeing her in the game, and just pissing everyone off. She's got both good and bad reasons to keep her around. She could be annoying enough to vote off, or annoying enough to bring to the end to beat her.

– – – – –

Name: Kenpachi Zaraki

Series: Bleach

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Seireitei Forest / 11th Place and Survivor: Hueco Mundo / 9th Place

Jeff's Assessment: This is another one of those "Want the Leadership" guys. Honestly, what separates Kenpachi from all of those sorts of men is the fact that he's very violent, and a huge threat in challenges. He might be useful at the start, but then he'll be a target late in the game.

– – – – –

Name: Cynthia

Series: Pokemon

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Shamouti Island / 2nd Place

Jeff's Assessment: Three seasons ago, we had Queen Sindel, but according to what Jet has explained, she is nothing compared to Cynthia. Cynthia is also a queen, but likes to think of herself as one, compared to Sindel, whom is a real queen. Cynthia... I just don't know what her fate will be. She's dangerous.

– – – – –

Name: Haruhi Suzumiya

Series: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Seireitei Forest / 4th Place and Survivor: Xing / 4th Place

Jeff's Assessment: Haruhi is just one of those overbearing leaders, and quite frankly we haven't had one of those leaders go deep into the game, but Haruhi has made it to the Final 4 twice, but came short of the finals. Maybe it's her turn to win the game, and prove to the SOS Brigade that she is all that.

– – – – –

Name: Shinji Ikari

Series: Neon Genesis Evangelion

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Feudal Japan / 9th Place

Jeff's Assessment: As I watched Feudal Japan, I just felt bad for Shinji. He put up with a lot of crap, and crap that he wanted to get rid of, but just didn't have the guts to do it. He ended up paying the price for it. Hopefully this time Shinji plays the game he wanted to play, and not someone else's.

– – – – –

Name: Sailor Mercury "Ami"

Series: Sailor Moon

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Feudal Japan / 5th Place and Survivor: Hikawa Shrine / 4th Place

Jeff's Assessment: Ami is a tough, no nonsense woman, and being one of the senshi, I believe Ami will be a physical asset to her tribe, and will bring them far. My main concern about Ami is if she becomes too much of a threat, will she be booted earlier then she expects? We'll see.

– – – – –

Name: Alfred "America" Jones

Series: Hetalia

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Axis vs. Allies / 3rd Place

Jeff's Assessment: Where do I start with America? He's very overbearing, he's very loud, and he's just entertaining to watch. I may be american, but America brings out all the stereotypes americans are usually. He made it to the end once, but didn't get a vote. Will this time be different?

– – – – –

Name: Cato

Series: Hunger Games

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Panem / 6th Place

Jeff's Assessment: Cato is a mixed bag for me, honestly. He's a great ally, but if you aren't his ally, you are his worst enemy, and that should be a threat to anyone playing against him. He's participated in the Hunger Games, but this is Survivor, no one dies. Cato has something to prove.

– – – – –

Name: Sabrina

Series: Pokemon

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Shamouti Island / 6th Place

Jeff's Assessment: Don't let that sixth place finish fool you; Sabrina has NEVER survived a single tribal council. Every time she'd come back, and get immediately voted off. That's just humiliating and just sad, quite frankly. I just hope Sabrina can prove herself to be the best of the best.

– – – – –

Name: Tatsuki Arisawa

Series: Bleach

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Hueco Mundo / 4th Place

Jeff's Assessment: Tatsuki went through a lot of hell in Hueco Mundo, and she was just treated horribly by the men, which is why she wanted an all girls alliance to the end. Did she succeed? Of course she did, but she didn't get to the end, as she had a lot of votes against her. Tatsuki wants to prove herself.

– – – – –

Name: Olivier Armstrong

Series: Full Metal Alchemist

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Xing / 11th Place

Jeff's Assessment: Olivier was a tough, tough lady. She was part of the great alliance known as SMOKY, and while that didn't last the whole game, she played a huge part in it, and due to the Incubator twist, Olivier was gone way too soon. She is back for blood, and she wants that win.

– – – – –

Name: Matthew "Canada" Williams

Series: Hetalia

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Axis vs. Allies / 2nd Place

Jeff's Assessment: Canada is probably terrified about being put on a season with a bunch of nut jobs, most of them at least. He's definitely gonna hide in the background and stay invisible, which would hurt his game. Despite all that, I think Canada's one of my favorites, just because of his strategy actually working the way it did in Axis vs. Allies.

– – – – –

Name: Soi Fon

Series: Bleach

Season/s and Placing: Survivor: Hueco Mundo / 2nd Place

Jeff's Assessment: I don't know what to think of Soi Fon. She's definitely a determined woman, and has a cold exterior about her. I think she's a tough lady, and probably good at this game, and she came oh so close to winning that money. This time, Soi Fon wants to win badly.

– – – – –

"No returning players this season, technically speaking," chuckled Jeff, "They're all Survivor players, just not players I know from the past. I hope this crossover works out well, Jet. Good luck with your season."

"And I wish the same to you." smirked Jet, shaking Jeff's hand.

– – – – –

Survivor: Packers is underway! The first episode SHOULD be up during or after the weekend, so HYPE!

Also check out Survivor: Tropical Jungle, written by CrazyPackersFan, as part of the crossover! Here are the tribes for that season:

**T: Anise, Kasumi, Ling Ling, Moses, Russia, and Sindel**

**J: Cyrano, Fluttershy, Grune, Konata, Limberg, and Roy**

**Bambi: Angela, Blaze, Bombette, Mario, Peter, and Sonic**


	2. Episode 1 Undisputed Tribe Queen

Out in the middle of the Orange Islands, there stood Jeff Probst, standing on a few rocks surrounding the islands.

"Welcome to the Orange Islands! One of the many beautiful locations in the Pokemon world! It is here where we will begin our very first crossover!" explained Jeff.

Coming towards the island were two boats. They were each carrying eight people; men were on one boat, and women were on another.

"In a completely different world from ours, these survivors have played Survivor before, but now they come to play under our rules, and our ways. Their host, Jet Black, is bringing them over, right now."

Among the women, there was a nicely dressed girl with black hair, a girl with jet black hair and wearing a sailor outfit, and a tall, blonde-haired woman who looked tough. Among the men, there was a light blonde man who had a smirk on his face, a tall, buff guy who had a wacky hair style and eyepatch, and an orange haired young man.

"They may not be allowed to speak, but some of these players have horrible histories with someone else on their tribe!"

"_Oh look over there. Is that Worthless? Hah. If this tribe is all women, I will not take long in securing this tribe as my own. I am the precious Queen, and they will all bow before me. If I did it before, what makes anyone think I can't again? Trust me, this will be a cakewalk. This time, I walk away with the million dollars." - Cynthia_

"_Among the guys, I really don't see anyone recognizable, but on the women, I really hope I do not see that ugly Clove's face. She was responsible for taking out my love, Glimmer, and especially myself. I do not forgive, and I do not forget. After all, I competed in the Hunger Games. You have to ruthless in those games." - Cato_

"_I already have a new strategy entering this game, and that is to not be the most hated man on the island. I played too hard the last time I played, but this time, I'm gonna take control of the game, and make sure I sit at the top, and win the million dollars. First... I need to find someone unlikable... is that Prussia from Axis vs. Allies sitting in front of me on the boat?" - Light_

"_Oh great... Cynthia. Just perfect. I wanted a brand new experience playing this game, and after all I've been through, I have to play with HER? I swear, if she treats me like dirt, it won't be pretty, let me just say that right now. I will not tolerate her bullying or any of her Queen crap. She is not the Queen. She is a bitch." - Sabrina_

"It is the ultimate challenge! 39 days! 16 people! ONE Survivor!"

**Men: America, Canada, Cato, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Light, Prussia, and Shinji**

**Women: Ami, Cynthia, Haruhi, Loly, Olivier, Sabrina, Soi Fon, and Tatsuki**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both boats arrived at shore, and everyone gave a friendly wave and goodbye to Jet Black, who waved back, and took off in one of the boats.

"Welcome to Survivor: Packers! I'm glad you are all here to join me!"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Before we get started, I gotta ask. What do you think of the other players in this game?"

"You tell me, Jeff!" noted Loly, looking at the other women, "I feel like I'm on the wrong tribe."

Olivier rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Oh shush up. If you don't belong on our tribe, you won't last long anyway."

Ichigo chuckled from the men's tribe, looking at Jeff, "Women, let me tell you."

Shinji scratched his head, "Uhh... well I feel like the men's tribe is more coherent, just based on first impressions."

"Jet Black did warn me about your craziness. No matter, I've dealt with crazy myself. Anyway, thankfully for most of you, these are not how the tribes will be divided."

Most of the players were happy with the change. Haruhi especially, who screamed out "Sweet Justice!". Light was a little disappointed, but shrugged.

Jeff carried two bags, and held them out to both the men and the women separately, "Reach into this bag, pick a stone, and do not open your hand until I say so."

Everyone did as Jeff said, and waited for his go.

"Okay, three, two, one, reveal."

Everyone opened their hands, and four from each side had a yellow stone, and four had a green stone.

"If you have a yellow stone, walk onto the yellow mat, and if you have a green stone, walk onto the green mat."

Over on the yellow mat, Sabrina tried to hide behind America, not wanting to be spotted by Cynthia, but Cynthia spotted her easily, and smirked evilly. Light examined his tribe, and nodded, now pleased with the new tribe. America glared at Prussia for a slight minute, before shaking everyone else's hand.

Over on the green mat, Kenpachi was high fiving Cato, Ichigo, and Olivier, whilst ignoring Haruhi and Soi Fon. Both women glared at Kenpachi, while Haruhi huffed. Canada stood back and watched everyone happen. Loly separated herself from the tribe, not happy to be with Haruhi or Olivier.

Jeff then threw bags of buffs at both tribes.

"Yellow tribe, you are the Finnick tribe, and it consists of: America, Cynthia, Prussia, Sabrina, Shinji, Tatsuki, Light, and Ami. Put on a buff! Green tribe, you are the Sango tribe, and it consists of: Haruhi, Canada, Soi Fon, Kenpachi, Olivier, Ichigo, Loly, and Cato. Put on a buff, please."

Everyone did so, all prepped and ready to begin. Jeff then threw a map at America and Haruhi.

"Here are the maps to your new homes, I wish you all the best of luck, and have a GREAT 39 day stay."

**Finnick: America, Ami, Cynthia, Light, Prussia, Sabrina, Shinji, and Tatsuki**

**Sango: Canada, Cato, Haruhi, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Loly, Olivier, and Soi Fon**

– – – – –

Finnick Day 1

As soon as the eight yellow buffed tribe members arrived at camp, America walked forward, and turned around.

"Alright! You should know me well! I am America, and I will take complete control of this tribe. With me at the lead, we WILL win!" hooted America, raising his hands high into the air.

Cynthia smirked, and walked up to him, using a hand to simply push him aside, looking around the camp area curiously.

Sabrina whispered to Tatsuki, "What's she gonna do..?"

Tatsuki shrugged, "Who knows... but no matter what, she's my first target."

"_No one will forget what Cynthia did on her season. I mean, come on, she completely destroyed her own tribe, and only treated her allies with any respect. I don't care if I become that ally, she's going home first." - Tatsuki_

Cynthia looked left and right, and then nodded, turning around to face her tribe, "Right over here. That's where my throne will be. Build it at once, my slaves."

"Oh like HELL!" snapped America, "Listen right now, Cynthia! You will not boss us around like chumps! You destroyed your tribe. I'm taking charge, and that's final!"

Cynthia smirked, not threatened, "If that's the case, guess you just made Worthless' stay on the island even longer then what was necessary."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"_I will not allow Cynthia to get the better of me this season. I need to find the right players to work with this season, and without Redemption Island this time, I need to stay in this game. If I go home, I'm going straight home, no redemption." - Sabrina_

Both Ami and Tatsuki walked pass the bickering America and Cynthia, with Ami saying, "Listen, bitch all you want, but we're going to work. If you want a throne, Cynthia, build it yourself."

Cynthia glared at Ami, before pushing America calmly out of the way once more to go find something to do.

"_I figured this season would be different. But no matter, soon one of these fools will realize who they should follow in this game. I am the undisputed tribe Queen, and really, no one can compete with me. I'm just waiting for someone to come crawling to me." - Cynthia_

Light watched Cynthia walk away, and nodded, before joining Ami and Tatsuki in the woods gathering wood.

"_This game is all about keeping those loyal to you close, and keeping your enemies closer. Especially if that enemy is also an ally. That would be Cynthia. I want to work with her, and I don't care who says that's a foolish move. She's strong, and she's crafty. Not to mention a horrible social game to add to that." - Light_

When they returned, America, Shinji, and Tatsuki were building the shelter, while Ami, Sabrina, and Light worked on the fire. Prussia and Cynthia were doing next to nothing. Prussia was out for a calm swim, while Cynthia watched the others from afar.

America wiped some sweat from his brow, looking at Shinji and Tatsuki, "Telling you right now. I already know the first two names I want out."

Shinji shrugged, "Should we really worry about who to vote off first? I mean... it's only Day 1, America."

"But Day 1 is the perfect opportunity to get that alliance going!" declared America.

"_I'll be the first to admit this; America isn't a bad leader, but his ego is just way too high at the moment. I've learned a lot from the first time I played this game, so I actually want America's ego to get the best of him. It'll keep the target off of me." - Shinji_

"I'm just waiting to see who will be the first to work with Cynthia," noted Tatsuki, hammering a nail into place, "If anyone does, they're dead the minute Cynthia is off the island."

"I don't care who it is, after Cynthia, it's Prussia. He's not a real country, and he's just stupid. Plus, I'm sure he'll betray us!" replied America.

"Whatever happens, happens," replied Shinji, "If it's Cynthia, it's Cynthia. If it's Prussia, it's Prussia."

"_While I do want Cynthia out first, I do want to keep my eye on America, because he does make me nervous in this game. He's not all that great. He was only great last season because most of the challenges were designed in his favor, so..." (shrugs) "I don't see a use for him." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

Sango Day 1

The tribe of eight green buffed tribe members arrived at their new camp.

"Alright!" cheered Haruhi, "Welcome to camp, Team Sango! I'm the leader, and we're going to kick those yellow butts!"

Kenpachi growled, walking forward, "Oh here we go again, missy! This is my job, and you know it, Miss Haruhi! I'm a much better leader then you! I don't let petty rivalries get in the way."

Haruhi stuck her tongue out at Kenpachi.

"_Of course Kenpachi is stuck on my tribe! Gah, why both him AND Loly!? Jeez Mr. Probst, do you hate me or something? Jet Black wouldn't of done that to me. He respects me too much!" - Haruhi_

Loly yawned softly, not seeming to care, "I don't really care who leads this tribe, but if I gave in my two cents, let Kenpachi lead."

"Seems like you DO CARE!" shouted Haruhi, pointing her finger at Loly, "Especially if you voice your opinion!"

"Fine, then I don't give a $#%#." shrugged Loly.

"_Well, I know I'm already in trouble if we lose the immunity challenge, but I'm gonna find a way to save myself. Sure, we don't have the incubator, but who needs that? You need allies, and if I find someone loyal, I WILL stick to them." - Loly_

Olivier ignored the commotion, walking into the woods with Soi Fon, who was already ahead of her.

"I must ask.. what is Kenpachi like?" asked Olivier.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes, "Annoying. Arrogant. Thick skull. Anything else?"

"Nope. Sounds like a person I want out right away." replied Olivier.

"_Stuck on a tribe with Haruhi once more, Loly once more, and this asshole named Kenpachi. I have no friends to start the game, but I think I'll find some friends. Soi Fon, for example, seems to be my best bet for now. She's level headed, and reminds me of myself." - Olivier_

Ichigo and Cato walked away from the commotion, and started working on the fire with Kenpachi. Kenpachi had his zanpakuto out and he was striking hard against the wood that Olivier and Soi Fon brought back.

"Gotta say, Ichigo," said Kenpachi gruffly, "I expected you to argue this morning. Why the change of heart?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I figured I needed a new start, you know? I left too early in Hueco Mundo."

"Got that right." replied Kenpachi, swinging his zanpakuto rather roughly against the wood, waiting for something to spark.

"_In Hueco Mundo, I was just a loud, obnoxious guy. That didn't work for me, so this season, I'm just gonna sit back, and just help my tribe however I can, and hopefully someone comes to me with a plan to move forward in this game." - Ichigo_

Cato smirked at him, watching Kenpachi make fire all the same, "I hope that new strategy works for you, Ichigo. At the same time, I'm gonna be a strong member for Finnick. Gonna represent my Panem cast member."

Ichigo chuckled softly.

Out by himself, collecting wood, Canada was calmly getting wood for the tribe, humming to himself.

"_I'm just trying to be by myself, and this season, it's looking like I'll be able to slide by just the same, and that's the way I like it. Too many big personalities. It will be nice to watch them ignore me, and vote eachother off." - Canada_

– – – – –

Finnick Day 2

It was early in the morning, and Cynthia, for now, was the only person up at the moment. She slept in the jungle for the night, dusting herself off of dirt.

"_This is no way to treat a Queen. This is very dispicable of my tribe to treat me like a nobody. They are the nobodies themselves! They should know better then to mess with Queen Cynthia! They will learn who they are messing with soon enough." - Cynthia_

Cynthia walked back towards camp, but heard something. Something that was being built. So Cynthia went to go investigate, and saw Light building something by the yellow Finnick flag. Light perked up when he heard footsteps, but smirked when he saw Cynthia.

"Ahh... hello my Queen," smirked Light, "I've built your throne, as requested."

Cynthia rose an eyebrow, and cautiously approached the throne, sitting on it, and started to relax against it, "Hmm... not bad, slave... why the change of heart?"

"What change of heart? I simply just never said anything." replied Light, "I built this here as I'm sure America would destroy it if it's near our shelter."

"_Listen, you need to play every corner in the game. Cynthia has no allies, so I will be her ally, and use her to my advantage. If I play slave to her little game, become her 'Lucian'? I'll be the most powerful man on the island." - Light_

"Pretty smart move." smirked Cynthia, getting comfortable on the throne, "If only I had a close view of camp. No matter, we will be voting off America the first chance we get. Slave, you must get right to work on protecting your Queen."

"As you wish, my Queen." smiled Light, giving her a bow, and walking off.

"_Light is a very calculating player. So much more so then Lucian, so I believe we will be a powerful duo. He is my only slave thus far, and for now I trust him. But if he dare turns on his Queen, he shall be the next to go!" - Cynthia_

A few minutes later, deep in the jungle, Light took Tatsuki and Shinji to collect fruit and wood.

"This might sound very crazy, but I must say something," explained Light, "We keep Cynthia in the game. She's not only helpful in challenges, but keeping her in the game keeps a big threat."

Tatsuki blinked, "Are you insane, Light? Are you really... really being her slave?"

Light nodded, smirking, "Of course. How else would I keep myself out of her range of threats. If you two become her slaves, I promise you she will not target you for her threats."

Shinji bit his lower lip, "I don't know Light. She's a smart player."

"So what? She has absolutely no one. To her, I'm the greatest miracle." explained Light.

"_Light makes a little bit of sense. I don't like Cynthia one bit, but... she does provide us with strength, and she's good at this game. I trust Light more then Cynthia, so I'm keeping close to Light over Cynthia." - Shinji_

"And... who does she want out? Sabrina?" questioned Tatsuki.

Light shook his head, "America. Once he's gone, we take control of the game, and he's no longer in the game. Prussia will vote against him anyway, trust me. Both of you are safe if you come with me."

"Alright Light... I'm trusting you with this." smiled Shinji, shaking Light's hand. Tatsuki also shook Light's hand, but was skeptical.

"_Light wants to keep Cynthia in the game, keep a huge threat in the game, and use her to control the game, basically. That's pretty much what I learned from this conversation. I do not trust Light a single bit. He's using Cynthia to extend his own game, and neither of those two need to go any farther then they have to. I'm here to play with people I trust, and Light isn't someone I trust." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

Sango Day 2

Loly walked over to the rice bin, and took a huge scoop of rice, not caring the bit about what others eat. She walked over to the fire place, which Kenpachi had on fire, and took a seat.

She started to eat calmly, but she was rudely interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Got any to share, missy?" grunted Kenpachi, taking a seat in front of Loly, across the fire.

Loly jumped a little, but rolled her eyes, before shaking her head, "Not really. There isn't much to ration."

"_I don't have any friends in this game, and I doubt I ever will. However, Kenpachi? He's my ticket to taking out Haruhi, my biggest enemy in the game. If she goes home first..? God... it'd be a huge blessing." - Loly_

Kenpachi laughed, "Is that so? Well then, guess I'll steal Haruhi's breakfast then. Let me tell ya, that girl is the first one going home."

Loly perked up, "Good! Let that bitch get her just deserts. She says I treated her like dirt, #%#$ that, SHE treated me like dirt just as much as I did. Listen, she deserves to go!"

"Please tell me if someone is coming up behind me," started Kenpachi, "But, do you want to go all the way with me? You, me... and... ehhh... Canada? I don't know yet, but that seems like a great three."

"_Loly is a brat, and just as bitchy as Haruhi. However! Haruhi needs to leave because she is a threat to me, and I can't stand her. If I need to drag Loly's ass through barbed wire, I will. I know the jury will award me a million any day over a bitch or a coat tail rider." - Kenpachi_

"Canada's the best option. He's staying away from all the drama, and no one will think about it." nodded Loly.

"We just need five votes," replied Kenpachi, "Once those five votes are in, boom, Haruhi's loud mouth is off the tribe, and sent home to where she belongs and we never have to see that brat again."

Loly high fived Kenpachi over the fire, a wide smile on her face, "This is a done deal, then!"

"_Kenpachi has a big ego, but his ego is not as big as Haruhi's... or hell even mine. I'll admit that. The first person out of this game WILL be Haruhi, and trust me, that day will be the best day I ever played Survivor. Haruhi didn't deserve to be in either Final 4 she was in." - Loly_

Meanwhile, Soi Fon, Haruhi, and Olivier were making adjustments to the shelter.

"That's a great shelter we got here, girls!" cheered Haruhi, making the last touch to the shelter, "We got soaked by the rain last night, but tonight, we shall be dry!"

Soi Fon nodded, "Indeed. Could be better, but we'll be just fine with what we got."

"_Haruhi has a lot of energy in her, and I just can't match that energy. But that energy would be needed in challenges. We're up against some tough opponents, and I'm ready to take them on single handedly if I could, but I'm not that tough." - Soi Fon_

"Listen, ladies," explained Haruhi, "I want all three of us to go far into the game! We could be the... H.O.S Brigade! It's the best idea ever, and we're not including Loly! She's just digusting and a brat."

Olivier nodded, "Seems like you and I have similar goals, and I wouldn't mind doing that, Haruhi, but I'm not ready to committ to such an alliance."

"Are you sure you want to play against me, Olivier?" questioned Haruhi, "We could be a powerful trio. I watched the previous seasons of Xing and Prison Island, and women controlled the game! It's possible!"

"_Haruhi is not someone I want to keep around for very long. Longer then Loly, that's for sure, but Haruhi is annoying, she's a threat, and she could potentially blurt out something I want to keep secret. For now, I stay away from this... H.O.S Brigade." - Olivier_

"I'm with Haruhi on this," noted Soi Fon, shrugging, "We take the game under our arms, and we're going to the end all girls once again. It'll be easy the first two votes; Loly and Kenpachi. That easy."

"Exactly! Soi Fon has the right idea!" smiled Haruhi brightly.

"_Olivier will take some convincing to join us, but hey! She's a strong member, so she's got a long road ahead of this! Players like Kenpachi, Loly...? They suck! They're going home the first two tribal councils, so haha!" - Haruhi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will start out in the middle of the ocean, where five tribe members will swim a raft through your tribe colored lane. Along the way back to shore, you will light torches with your own lit torch. The first tribe to light all of their torches, and arrive at the finish mat, wins immunity, and reward."

Jeff pulled flint out of his pocket.

"The winner of the challenge will receive flint in the form of fire. This is crucial, even if you have powers that create fire. You want this in your camp, because it can never be voted off. Let's get started."

Finnick

Swimmers: Ami, Light, Sabrina, Shinji

Torch Wielder: America

Sango

Swimmers: Cato, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Olivier

Torch Wielder: Haruhi

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both the Finnick and Sango tribe started to move their rafts through the rough waves of the waters. Finnick had a bigger lead over Sango, as America lit the first torch. Kenpachi and Haruhi were of course arguing over the challenge method.

Ami was the star of the swimmers for Finnick, pulling the most weight for her tribe as the tribe extended their lead. However, Sango was catching up, with Haruhi lighting the first torch, and America lighting the second torch.

Olivier had to shout at Kenpachi and Haruhi to shut up and focus on the challenge, as Finnick focused on not arguing. America was thankful Cynthia was not participating in this challenge, especially as he extended the lead further by lighting the third torch for Finnick.

Finnick was getting closer and closer with reaching shore. Cato was now the star for Sango, pushing his tribe closer and closer to their second torch, hoping his tribe was more united then apart. But as Sango lit their second torch, Finnick lit their fourth and final torch, and it was then a race to the finish.

But sadly for Sango, it was too little too late.

"FINNICK WINS THE FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

All of Finnick hugged and cheered.

"You guys clearly took a huge lead, and Sango could never recover from their mistakes. Due to that, Finnick, you guys are all safe tonight at the vote. Sango, I will see you all tonight for tribal council, where one of you will be the first person voted off. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Sango Day 3

As soon as the tribe back, Haruhi was quick to place blame on two members of her tribe.

"Alright! Let's get one thing straight!" stated Haruhi, "Loly! We needed you in this challenge, and you refused to compete! Kenpachi! You sucked completely! You absolutely refused to listen to me, and because of that, we lost!"

Loly ignored her, walking into the jungle. Haruhi chased after her, still yelling, "Hey! Don't you walk away from me! You need to own up for your mistakes! Actually... forget about you! You're going home tonight anyway!"

"_Loly is just worthless in this game. She will sabotage, and I'm sure she could've been better at this challenge over Kenpachi, and therefore, didn't want to help, so you know what? To avoid any potential sabotages? We're voting Loly out tonight!" - Haruhi_

Kenpachi yawned softly, laying back in the shelter, "Who's gonna care anyway? You should've kept your damn mouth shut during the challenge."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at Kenpachi, and walked into another part of the jungle to work. Kenpachi shrugged, and walked into the jungle himself, following Loly. Canada chuckled lightly to himself, watching the commotion.

"_Looks like tonight, I am safe. That's very good, because there are too many big personalities in this game, and they all need to go so I can get far." - Canada_

Kenpachi caught up to Loly in the jungle, and spoke with her.

"Listen, you aren't going anywhere tonight," explained Kenpachi, "Haruhi is the weakest link, and I want the strong to survive. You go talk with Canada, and I'll go talk with... ehhhh... let's go with Cato and Ichigo. Take the strong through the game."

"As long as Haruhi goes, I can care less who we take. Listen, I was treated like #%#$ in Xing, and I couldn't live with those women." smirked Loly, "Keep me around, stay loyal to me, I won't betray you. Deal?"

"Deal, missy. Now, let's get to work!" smirked Kenpachi, shaking Loly's hand once more, and separating.

"_We need the strongest team entering the next challenge, and if we're all weak, we will lose every single challenge, and those Finnick tribe members will go deep into the game, and frankly, none of them need to stay longer then they have to." - Kenpachi_

Loly left to go speak with Canada, and Kenpachi went to go speak with Cato and Ichigo.

"Hey men," greeted Kenpachi, crossing his arms, "Whatcha all thinking for tonight?"

Cato shrugged, "Not sure yet. Just thinking about what moves we could make. It's always tough Day 3."

"You want Haruhi gone, don't you?" wondered Ichigo, giving Kenpachi a knowing look.

"Smart man, Kurosaki," chuckled Kenpachi, "She's as annoying as a howler monkey, and she needs to leave in order to make the tribe strong."

"_Kenpachi's all about a strong tribe, and he's shown that both times he's played the game, but let's be honest here. He kept the strong players too often, and that was the reason why he got voted off. Had he eliminated the strong, he would've been better off, I think." - Ichigo_

Ichigo shook his head, "Not what I had in mind. In my mind... we should vote Olivier off tonight. Listen to me, Kenpachi, you kept the strong and it backfired. Twice. If you keep Olivier tonight, that could be her being responsible for your elimination."

Kenpachi looked down, crossing his arms, "I don't want to do that, and you know I won't."

"Ichigo has a point.. for once..." noted Cato, "But aside from that, Olivier is one of our strongest members. If she goes, we continue to fall."

"Either way... Haruhi or Olivier go home... we send a message to everyone playing the game," explained Kenpachi, "I'm in control of this tribe, and I will lead to victory."

"That you will.." sighed Ichigo, "Listen Kenpachi, we'll spare in the morning if you vote Olivier, deal?"

Kenpachi nodded, and made his way back to camp.

"_This is very insane right now. I'm all about a strong tribe... but hey, if Ichigo is willing to start playing a much more calmer game from the looks of it, then perhaps I need to try a new strategy. Who knows... voting Olivier off tonight could very well be my ticket to the Final 2 or 3! Aha! But then again... anything's possible." - Kenpachi_

– – – – –

The Sango tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"I want to welcome you all back to the crazy game that is Survivor. Haruhi, now that this is your third shot at the money, what will you do differently?" asked Jeff.

"Absolutely nothing! I made it to the Final 4 both times I played, and I will not change the way I played this game. I will lead this tribe against Finnick, and I will control it all the way." replied Haruhi.

"Olivier, do you see Haruhi as the leader of this tribe?" asked Jeff.

"It's between her and Kenpachi for the tribe leader, and it's been a huge battle for leadership. I would gladly take leadership, but I rather not ruffle any feathers with those two bulls." replied Olivier.

"Cato, as the only player from Panem, and therefore the only non-Anime player, how do you fit into the tribe?" asked Jeff.

"I fit in very well, and I feel like I'm one of the stronger competitors for this tribe. I'm definitely needed if we're going into battle with Finnick. He was a formidable opponent, and this tribe named after him is formidable." replied Cato.

"Soi Fon, how does tonight's vote go tonight?" asked Jeff.

"We have to keep the tribe as united as possible. We've had many conflicts between various members, like Loly and Haruhi, Haruhi and Kenpachi, among others really. I hope tonight ends that conflict." replied Soi Fon.

"Ichigo, you have currently the worst record out of everyone here, being 16th place. How do you manage to stay this time?" asked Jeff.

"I need to change my strategy. Trust me, I'll still be a badass, but I need to calm down, and just play a more strategic game. I let personal stuff get in the way last time. Not this time." replied Ichigo.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Canada, you're up."

– – –

Haruhi's Vote: Buh bye! Get out of here! (Loly)

Ichigo's Vote: I hope Kenpachi sees it my way tonight, because I want the threats out early. (Olivier)

Kenpachi's Vote: I respect you outside of this game, but out here, I can't. See ya. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Loly. (She muttered out 'losers'.)

…

Loly. Two votes Loly.

…

…

Loly. That's three votes Loly. (Haruhi clapped awkwardly.)

…

…

…

Olivier. That's one vote Olivier, three votes Loly. (Haruhi raised an eyebrow, looking at Olivier, who tensed.)

…

Olivier. Two votes Olivier, three votes Loly. ("What?" muttered Soi Fon.)

…

Olivier. Tied three votes Olivier, three votes Loly.

…

…

Olivier. That's four votes Olivier, three votes Loly, one vote left. (Loly smirked, sticking her tongue out at Haruhi.)

…

First person voted out of Survivor Packers, Olivier. That's five, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Olivier was very furious, seeing her name five times in a row. Kenpachi and Ichigo smirked, watching her give up her torch.

"Olivier, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Olivier shook her head, still furious, "Stupidest decision made ever..." And she left.

"What a... rather surprising first vote, having seen nothing wrong with Olivier prior to this tribal council. Clearly, this was a big move for someone in this tribe, and you got your wish. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Olivier's Final Words**

"I signed up for another shot because I got screwed over badly. You know what happens? I got screwed over again, as my tribe decides to eliminate the strong first! So much for Haruhi's goal of a new all woman's alliance. She's not fit to rule the tribe. I hope she follows suit. Followed by Loly."

VOTE

Loly – Haruhi, Soi Fon, and Olivier

Olivier – Canada, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Cato, and Loly

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^ And CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 The Best Idea Ever!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_16 players from a completely different Survivor series have travelled a long way to come compete on the Orange Islands for the 20th season of Survivor! They were separated into two tribes; Sango and Finnick, named after two winners from their series._

_On Finnick, Cynthia was back to her usual tricks, demanding the tribe kneels before her, and builds her a new throne. Everyone ignored her, and America was the first to receive the blunt end of Cynthia's words. However, Light Yagami had his certain eye on Cynthia, and was already planning ahead._

_On Sango, it was yet another duel for leadership between Haruhi and Kenpachi. They were bickering amongst eachother already in order to take control of the Sango camp. Some players avoided the conflict, like Olivier, Soi Fon, and Canada. Other players took a new approach to the game, such as Ichigo, who was playing a much calmer game._

_Alliances were forming left and right. Light already agreed to be Cynthia's slave, however, he was playing up the role to get Cynthia's vote and trust, and tried to get Shinji and Tatsuki on board. While Shinji was okay with it, Tatsuki didn't like it, and it made her distrustful of Light. _

_At Sango, an alliance was formed between Loly and Kenpachi, and it was going to include Canada. Haruhi also tried to get an alliance going with all girls, mainly Soi Fon and Olivier, not caring about Loly one bit. However, Olivier was not eager to jump right into it._

_At the immunity challenge, constant bickering between Haruhi and Kenpachi cost them dearly, as Finnick easily walked away with the immunity._

_Before tribal council, Haruhi quickly placed the blame on two players; Kenpachi and Loly. Kenpachi for messing up, and Loly for not stepping up and participating. She quickly made her target Loly after a small fight. While Loly and Kenpachi were eager to write Haruhi's name down, Ichigo came up with the idea to vote Olivier off, and eliminate someone strong early. Kenpachi, who wanted the tribe to be strong, was weary._

_At tribal council, it was clear who had all the power, and his name was Kenpachi Zaraki. Olivier was the first person voted off of Survivor Packers. 15 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Finnick: America, Ami, Cynthia, Light, Prussia, Sabrina, Shinji, and Tatsuki**

**Sango: Canada, Cato, Haruhi, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Loly, and Soi Fon**

– – – – –

Sango Day 4

Haruhi was fuming mad after tribal council, she could not believe what the tribe had done.

"Who put me with a bunch of idiots?!" yelled Haruhi, before running up to Kenpachi, very close to his face, "And you! Oooooh... you!"

Kenpachi laughed right into her face, guffawing, "Haha! Don't you realize something Miss? You're on the bottom! And I don't care, but both you and Soi Fon are going home one by one. Listen, you do not cross me in this game."

"_I wanted Haruhi out so bad last night, but... you know...? Ichigo has the right idea. Let's vote off our strongest member, and watch Haruhi just lose it. Let her dig her own grave, and she'll be the next to go." - Kenpachi_

"You still have to work with us in challenges," replied Soi Fon sternly, "We can always throw them to force us to lose."

"So what?" retorted Cato, who was getting in on the action with Kenpachi, "You made your beds, and you will lay in them. Don't come crying to us."

"Throw the challenge! I dare you!" challenged Kenpachi, "Then your asses will be sent packing, and not us! We don't need either of you!"

Soi Fon rolled her eyes, "Better away from you then with you. What a nutcase.."

"_Kenpachi is no leader. He is a psychopath that just enjoys watching people suffer, and he will watch as his downfall slowly arrives. It won't be now... but soon. Trust me on that." - Soi Fon_

"A nutcase indeed!" replied Haruhi, crossing her arms, "Why, I haven't met such a loud, arrogant, little piece of- Eieeeahhhh!"

At that exact moment, Loly came up from behind Haruhi with a bucket full of water from the well, and poured it all over Haruhi, a smirk on her face. "Ooops, sorry! Just needed to shut you up for freaking once."

"_Haruhi is such a brat, and I hope everyone here and at home knows that. She thinks I'm the bully and evil one? Please. First off, she doesn't know me well enough to understand where I'm coming from. Second off, she's so in love with herself, it's ridiculous." - Loly_

Haruhi was about to tackle Loly hard, but Soi Fon restricted her, and dragged her away from camp, "Haruhi, it's not worth it! You remember what they told us; no physical fighting. It will result in expulsion."

"I don't care!" snapped Haruhi, "If I lose a million dollars because of her and Kenpachi, then so will she!"

But no matter Haruhi's efforts, Soi Fon dragged her away from camp, with Kenpachi calling out to them, "And don't come back! Until you start accepting your fates, you won't get any ounce of shelter, food, or water! Dumb women..."

Ichigo scratched his head at the commotion, starting to eat rice with Canada, who made one last comment, "Too bad for them. This rice is really delicious!"

"_That's fine with me, you know? Kenpachi can run his mouth all day, and Loly can just piss people off. That's how I lost a million dollars. Now they'll learn my pain. So far, my strategy seems to be working in my favor, and I hope to continue the same pattern." - Ichigo_

Deep in the jungle, Soi Fon and Haruhi were talking by themselves.

"It's just us now, damn it!" cursed Haruhi, kicking at every tree possible, "Any suggestions, Soi Fon? We're gonna need a miracle!"

"Might I suggest... hmm... a hidden immunity... whatever it is around here?" suggested Soi Fon.

"Idol? Like a fake one, perhaps?" giggled Haruhi, already losing her anger and quickly gaining a giddy side, "We can make one, right? Ooohhhh... this will be the best idea ever!"

"_I'm so glad Soi Fon has my back in this game. She is such a smart player, and such a great friend. We're in by ourselves in this competition, and we need to crawl back to the top. Kenpachi's leadership will falter, even if it takes a fake idol." - Haruhi_

– – – – –

Finnick Day 4

Sabrina watched Cynthia's throne like a hawk, a look of disgust on her face. Over at the throne were Cynthia, sitting calmly, and Light and Shinji, both fanning her with palm fronds.

Ami and Tatsuki soon joined her, and Tatsuki shook her head at them, "I just can't believe those two would be so stupid to give into Cynthia! And I know that's what they're doing, Light even told me, and it looks like Shinji is helping them."

"_A few days ago, Light came up to me and Shinji about forming a 4-person alliance with Cynthia, and play up her slave game. I'm not going to play that way because I know not to trust a guy like Light. He's too sneaky." - Tatsuki_

Ami giggled, smirking, "Poor Shinji though, he's letting someone just as evil as Asuka command him around! Guess he didn't learn a single thing."

"Girls," explained Sabrina, looking at both Tatsuki and Ami, "First chance we get, we will take that trio out. Starting with Cynthia, first of all."

Tatsuki shook her head, "Cynthia's such an easy target, Sabrina. I'm sorry, but... I'd say Light." Ami nodded her head in agreement.

"_Tatsuki and Ami want Light out first, but I disagree. While Light is a calculating player, Cynthia is much more dangerous, and probably just as calculating as Light is. Cynthia will do anything to get her way. Anything." - Sabrina_

"I've gotten great vibes from Prussia," explained Ami, "He'll likely vote with us, and America easily wants Cynthia out. If we explain the situation, I'm sure we'll easily get one of either Light or Cynthia out first tribal council. There's no doubt in my mind about that."

Just then, Sabrina noticed Cynthia get out of her throne, and walk away with Light and Shinji. This gave Sabrina an idea. Using her telepathic powers, sitting from afar, she started to destroy the throne piece by piece. She stifled a giggle to herself, "Take that Cynthia. That's for everything you've done to me."

"_I've really had it with Cynthia, and while she hasn't been that big on me just yet this season, I have no doubt she will eventually. So I decided to make the first step, and that'll show Cynthia that I am no 'worthless' and that I will take her down." - Sabrina_

But just then, Sabrina was grabbed by two players, Light and Shinji, and walking in from behind, was Cynthia, arms behind her back, "I saw what you did Worthless."

"H-how did you find that out?" wondered Ami, very surprised to see Cynthia pop out of nowhere.

"Me and my slaves decided to take a little walk around the island, see what you mortals were up to," smirked Cynthia, "And I know of your psychopathic powers. Now Worthless... you will build that throne for me this instant."

"No! I'm not going to be bullied by you anymore!" shouted Sabrina, "I've had it, I'm not putting up with it. This might've worked out for you in Shamouti Island, but it won't work this time!"

America overheard the commotion, and ran over to check up on it, "What's going on!? Who died?! What?"

Cynthia sneered at him, "You aren't wanted here, get out of my sight. I'm busy at the moment."

"_Cynthia thinks she's so powerful in this game, and she's not! She's so confident that her strategy will be exactly the same, and she'll propel to the Final 3, and win! She can't! She won't! If she makes it to the Finals again, she'll lose! No bitterness whatsoever!" - America_

"Light, Shinji, escort Sabrina to my destroyed throne, and do not allow her to leave!" demanded Cynthia, watching Light and Shinji drag Sabrina over. Shinji had a small sigh, while he did so.

America rolled his eyes, and returned to doing what he was doing, muttering, "You're going home next anyway, so enjoy your few days of fame." Ami and Tatsuki just sighed, shaking their heads.

"_I really do not like doing this one bit, but Light promised me that if we deal with being Cynthia's slaves and servants or whatever... we will go far in the game. Depending on how our first tribal goes? I may or may not continue playing like this. It's just... way too cruel for me to do." - Shinji_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Finnick, getting your first look at the new Sango tribe; Olivier voted off at the last tribal council."

Most of the Finnick tribe was absolutely shocked to see such a strong player leave early.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will choose your three strongest players, and they will hold poles on their shoulders. Two other tribe members will then place weight, 50 lbs, on their poles, making it more difficult to hold the pole. If you can't hold it any more, drop it, and you're out. Last tribe left standing wins reward."

Jeff then revealed a large barrel of water.

"Fresh water. To accurately count; 40 gallons of water in this barrel. It's all fresh, therefore, no boiling water to clear out the bacteria. Let's get started."

Finnick

Holders: America, Ami, Cynthia

Weight Givers: Light and Shinji

Sango

Holders: Cato, Ichigo, Kenpachi

Weight Givers: Canada and Soi Fon

"Time to give some weight. Choose two players."

Light and Shinji gave weight to Ichigo and Kenpachi.

Canada and Soi Fon gave weight to America and Cynthia.

Cynthia, Ichigo, and Kenpachi were holding the strongest thus far, with America, Cato, and Ami doing just as great. America's feet wobbled just a little bit, but he shrugged it off.

…

…

…

"Time to give some weight. Choose two players."

Light and Shinji gave weight to Ichigo and Cato.

Canada and Soi Fon gave weight to America and Ami.

Kenpachi flexed his muscles, giving a cocky look to the Finnick tribe members, while Cynthia gave Sango an evil smirk, tempting them to give her more weight. America started to regret participating.

…

…

…

"Time to give some weight. Choose two players."

Light and Shinji gave weight to Kenpachi and Cato.

Canada and Soi Fon gave weight to America and Cynthia.

Cato was now beginning to struggle, with Ami and Ichigo refusing to budge. However, poor America gave into the weight being put on him.

"America drops out! Finnick is down to two. Only Ami and Cynthia will take weight from here on."

…

…

…

"Time to give some weight. Choose two players."

Light and Shinji gave weight to Kenpachi and Ichigo.

Canada and Soi Fon gave weight to Ami and Cynthia.

This really looked like Sango's challenge to win, as now Cynthia and Ami were now struggling with their heavy weights. Kenpachi was currently the strongest looking guy in the challenge.

…

…

…

"Time to give some weight. Choose two players."

Light and Shinji gave weight to Cato and Ichigo.

Canada and Soi Fon gave weight to Ami and Cynthia.

And just like that... three players dropped...

…

…

…

…

"There goes Cato, Ami, and Cynthia in that order, and that marks the end of the challenge. SANGO WINS REWARD!"

All of Sango hugged and cheered.

"Some great work today by the men of Sango. All three of you should be proud of yourselves. You now have a big barrel of fresh water to be used however you all please, and hopefully, you're up and refreshed for the immunity challenge. Finnick, sadly nothing for you, so I'll see you for immunity."

– – – – –

Sango Day 5

As the tribe returned from the reward challenge, Kenpachi shooed away Haruhi and Soi Fon, once reminding them that if they wanted the fresh water, they needed to show some respect.

Cato, Canada, and Ichigo ignored him, and placed the barrel in their shelter. Canada smiled softly, "With this fresh water, we no longer have to worry about boiling, and just worry about cooking rice. But... I must ask why we did not receive spices for our rice?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Guess we're not ready for that yet."

"_Today at the challenge, myself, Cato, and Kenpachi killed it entirely. Finnick never saw it coming, and it just proved that Sango is the more physically strong tribe, just not maybe the most united tribe, because we do have some friction." - Ichigo_

Cato took a big swig of the fresh water once he poured it into one of the make shift bowls, "Oh... yeah. Yeah, guys, this is what we needed. I haven't had fresh water for nearly 5 days now, but still... it's very refreshing."

"If we lose to Finnick tomorrow? Gah... I don't know, man. They don't have anything but a psychopath queen on their tribe." noted Ichigo.

"Not to mention the bickering duo of America and Prussia," chuckled Canada, "I do not want to think about what's going on over there."

"You definitely got that right." laughed Ichigo.

"_It feels really good to feel a part of a great alliance, rather then just feeling like an extra vote. For now, I am in a Top 3 pact with Loly and Kenpachi. Thankfully, I believe those two will dig their own graves, and I will come out on top, and show the world that Canada is a great place to be." - Canada_

Cato took another swig, before changing the subject, "I just wanna say... once Haruhi and Soi Fon are gone... we need to take out the crazies. I'm sure you both know whom I'm talking about."

Ichigo nodded, "I know, and I completely agree with you. Kenpachi is going to be masterfully difficult to beat in challenges. Hell, he didn't even flinch in this challenge. He's going into beast mode come merge."

"What do you think about it, Canada?" asked Cato, curiously.

"I think it's a good idea, just tell me how to vote, and I'll vote that way, okay?" replied Canada, smiling.

"_You can clearly see the duos within the Sango tribe. You obviously have Haruhi and Soi Fon, on their way home. You have myself and Cato, and Kenpachi and Loly. That leaves Canada in the middle, and all powerful swing vote. He's not one right now, but he will be." - Ichigo_

Meanwhile, Soi Fon was returning back to camp, carrying her crafted fake idol, which was made out of bark and molded dirt. It actually looked really good for a fake idol. Haruhi volenteered to go, but Soi Fon felt like Kenpachi wouldn't buy it coming from her.

"_Haruhi and Kenpachi do not get along, so I have to go in her spot. Kenpachi may not hate me as much as Haruhi, but there's still tension from when he cut my arm off back in Hueco Mundo. Differences aside, I'm sure we can pull a major upset against him." - Soi Fon_

Seeing that Kenpachi was by himself, Soi Fon crawled inside, and sat in front of him. Before Kenpachi could speak, Soi Fon spoke first, "I don't want to argue, in fact, I want to make peace with you. For a price, of course."

Kenpachi snorted to himself, looking away, "Just spit it out, please. If you want water, just accept your fate, and you can have some."

Soi Fon ignored that statement, "You made the wrong choice of letting two angry women roam free in the jungle. When angry women roam in the jungle, they find treasure." With that said, Soi Fon pulled out her idol.

Kenpachi's jaw dropped, flabbergasted at the sight.

"_I should've known better then to just kick Haruhi and Soi Fon out. Doesn't really matter in the long run, but if they have an idol, that could really mess up my plans, even if just slightly. Damn it!" - Kenpachi_

"But... I must say that I found this on my own free will," explained Soi Fon, "Haruhi has no idea, and you have my word on it. However... I do not want this much power in my hands."

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

Soi Fon gave a clever smirk, "I will give you this hidden immunity idol on one condition; vote off one of your own alliance members, and this is yours."

"_Giving Kenpachi the idol was my own idea, and it adds to the humiliation congo I'm planning for poor old Kenpachi. If he betrays his alliance, he'll get the idol, play it when he realizes he made the biggest mistake, find out it's fake, and get sent home in one full swoop. It's wrong of me, but it feels so good at the same time." - Soi Fon_

"Damn... sure are an idiot to give up this much power." chuckled Kenpachi, smirking at her.

Soi Fon smirked back, "Indeed..."

"Who do you want out?" asked Kenpachi, "Cause I'm sure you want that decision, right?"

"Loly, because she's a brat, or Canada, to keep the tribe strong," explained Soi Fon, "But I must say, if you choose not to vote off one of your own, then we will decide for you... actually, it will be you that goes home. That's your choice. Idol, or go home."

"_I want that idol... I want it bad. I don't want all of that power in those losers' hands, because I know they're gunning for my head, and my head isn't good enough for them to cut off. Listen, I will find a way to get that idol, and keep trust within my group of five." - Kenpachi_

– – – – –

Finnick Day 5

Sabrina was sitting down by Cynthia's destroyed throne, not moving an inch. Cynthia, Light, and Shinji were surrounding her.

"Remember what happens if you choose not to rebuild my throne, Worthless," warned Cynthia, "You do not get to eat, and my slaves over here will make sure of it."

"Cynthia, if I do no-"

"Queen Cynthia, to you, Worthless!" snapped Cynthia.

"_I enjoy watching Worthless squirm and whine. It makes me feel accomplished. She truly is indeed the most pathetic individual to ever play the game of Survivor. The contest isn't even fair to begin with, because the choice is so obvious." - Cynthia_

Sabrina sighed, "I will not call you by that name.. you don't even deserve that name!"

"Then I guess you don't deserve rice either way," shrugged Cynthia, "You sealed your own fate, Worthless. Light, Shinji, keep an eye on her, I need to go do something..."

She smirked evilly at Sabrina, before walking away.

As soon she was out of hearing distance, Sabrina spoke up, "How can you two allow her to treat us like this?! We're gonna go into that challenge all weak."

"Only you will," replied Light, "And listen, Cynthia only thinks we are her slaves. We are merely playing up the role so that we gain her trust. If you did the same, perhaps you too would be spared."

"_Sabrina is obviously going to be our first choice to vote off, simply because that is what Cynthia wants. I would, however, like to vote off America, as he is more of a threat then Sabrina, as Sabrina isn't that dangerous." - Light_

Sabrina glared at Light, before turning her attention to Shinji, "And you should know better! You let Asuka run your entire game! She even cost you a million dollars! Cynthia will no doubt do the same..."

Shinji bit his lip, and looked away, "Maybe..."

"_It's very clear that while Light seems pretty okay with being Cynthia's slave, the same cannot be said about Shinji. He seems uncomfortable with it, and maybe I can use that to my advantage to get Cynthia out of this game." - Sabrina_

Meanwhile, over back at camp and around the fire, Tatsuki and America were talking.

America stirred the rice pot with one hand, laying down on a log lazily, "When this rice is cooked, Tatsuki, try to sneak it over to Sabrina. I will not allow Cynthia to treat her like that! And those two boys; Light and Shinji are their names? They have seal their fates."

"_So Cynthia has gained two slaves, and as I said on Day 1, anyone who becomes her slave is dead meat. Clearly Light and Shinji did not heed my advice. Once Cynthia is out the door, those two will be the next two in line. I will make that happen!" - America_

Tatsuki shook her head, "I think I can sway Shinji make onto my side... he does not seem to be happy over there, based on what I've seen, but Light is next on my list. He's just a snake."

"I am the best leader for this tribe, and I will see to it that we will win every challenge from here on out!" demanded America, throwing his free hand up into the air in cheer, "Cynthia's days are numbered, so good bye Queenie!"

Off to the side, Prussia was whistling nonchalantly to himself, carrying a pot of water, unaware that America was cooking rice.

"_I've been laying on my ass for the last five days, and with another immunity challenge coming, you know... anything can happen, and I know I'm a target with America running around camp. Well, I'm not letting that happen! I need to show I'm needed around camp!" - Prussia_

Behind a tree, Cynthia saw the scene in action, and smirked to herself, extending her foot out from behind the tree when Prussia was close enough. She was lucky to not have been caught as Prussia tripped over her foot, and fell flat in the dirt, with all the water in the pot dousing America, Tatsuki, the whole rice pot; with the rice in it, and fire in the process.

America was very angry, pointing a finger at Prussia, "You idiot! You blundering moronic idiot! You just ruined a portion of rice! How could you!"

Prussia blubbered out, completely caught off guard by the unknown force that had tripped him, "I.. I don't know! Why are you always blaming me?! I.. I don't know what happened!"

"Well, you tripped, that's for sure," muttered Tatsuki, glaring at Prussia, soaking wet, "And it will take a while to get the fire going again."

"_I have no idea what happened! I was just walking with a pot of water to boil, and then I tripped over something. I don't know if there was a rock, or a tree root, or my own foot. It was just... great! Great! This puts a bigger target on my back. #$%#! Good going, Prussia. Pat yourself on the back for this one..." - Prussia_

Cynthia laughed softly to herself, disappearing back into the forest, back to what she was planning to do.

"_That was just way too easy, wasn't it? With Prussia making himself a bigger target, I hope I'm left alone for the time being, because with only two slaves, I do not have any numbers. I want Worthless out so badly, but it might have to wait. We shall see how the cards fall." - Cynthia_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Finnick."

Prussia did so.

"For today's challenge, you will all eat a... well... sort of strange food item that we, as producers, will feel very bad after the show airs. You will be eating... cooked Weedle."

Everyone was immediately disgusted, for either they didn't know what a Weedle was, or knew what it was.

"You will square off, one against one to eat your portion of Weedle. First person to finish scores a point for their tribe. First tribe to four points, wins immunity. Finnick, you must sit one person out, and I think I can guess which two players would sit out."

Sabrina immediately walked off her mat, and took a seat away from everything.

"For the first round, we have Light Yagami for Finnick, taking on Canada for Sango. 3, 2, 1, Eat!"

Canada was not bothered by eating an unknown worm, and neither was Light. Both weren't gagging on it, and in fact, it was a very close call which one finished first.

…

…

…

"It's too close to call. I'll give both Finnick and Sango a point. We're 1-1!"

"Next up, Tatsuki for Finnick, taking on Ichigo Kurosaki for Sango. 3, 2, 1, Eat!"

Tatsuki immediately placed it in her mouth, and gulped it, not wasting any time with chewing a worm. Ichigo didn't see it coming from her, and simply chewed. It was not close.

"Tatsuki scores for Finnick! Finnick leads 2-1!"

"Next up, Ami for Finnick, taking on Cato for Sango. 3, 2, 1, Eat!"

Both Ami and Cato were not gagging on the Weedle, and were both, in fact, looking competitive and eager to win a point. Cato did not want to return to tribal council.

…

…

…

"Close, but Ami scores for Finnick! Finnick extends their lead, 3-1!"

"Next up, Prussia for Finnick, taking on Kenpachi for Sango. If Prussia scores, it is over for Sango. 3, 2, 1, Eat!"

Once again, both men were not gagging, and both were doing a great job keeping their focus on eating the Weedle. Prussia gagged just a little, which gave Kenpachi some ground, but Kenpachi wasted a little too much time chewing. In the end...

…

…

…

"It's... PRUSSIA! FINNICK WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Finnick hugged and cheered.

"Great work! Once again, Finnick proves themselves to be a strong tribe, so congratulatons. Sango, nothing to say to you. Another tribal council, another player going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Sango Day 6

Kenpachi rubbed his forehead, upset at losing and failing his tribe.

"_I could've won the challenge today, and saved us the embarrassment of heading back to tribal council. But clearly today was not the case. What can I say? I hate losing. It's just so irritating, especially against those players." - Kenpachi_

Kenpachi walked into the jungle, and met up with Soi Fon and Haruhi, arms behind his back, "I've thought about it... and I'm agreeing to your terms. But may I speak my peace?"

"Make it snappy!" muttered Haruhi, crossing her arms.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes, "Listen, Canada did well today, so let's not vote him off. Loly..? She's annoying, but she's a threat to herself, so keep her. I want Ichigo or Cato gone tonight. Split that duo up."

"_Originally, I wanted to get Kenpachi to vote off Canada or Loly, but he doesn't like that idea, and rather split up Cato and Ichigo, which, when you think about it... isn't that bad of an idea." - Soi Fon_

"Tonight, I heavilly suggest Cato, because I bet Ichigo will throw a massive fit about being betrayed, and might cause himself to dig his own grave," explained Kenpachi, "Then we go from there. Are we good?"

Soi Fon nodded, trying to speak up before Haruhi opened her mouth, "Good as can be. Just don't be playing us, because we have the power to vote you off tonight if that's the case."

"Yeah yeah, and after tonight, you're allowed in the shelter, I apologize for my rudeness, but you giving me the idol is a sign that you've accepted your fates in this game." smirked Kenpachi, shaking both of their hands.

"_This is just true gold right here! Haha! Kenpachi will look so stupid when he realizes he's holding a fake idol, and that that's the end of the road for him! I cannot wait for it any longer, I just wish we can fast forward to when it happens." - Haruhi_

Kenpachi returned to camp, and pulled Loly and Canada aside into the shelter to explain the plan.

"Tonight, we're voting off Cato. Trust me," explained Kenpachi, "we can get an immunity idol off those dumb women, and run the show. Once Cato goes, Ichigo is next if he blows a casket. Otherwise, it's Haruhi's ass out."

Loly smirked, high fiving Kenpachi, "You are such a big fat bastard, I love it! This is ingenius, I tell you! What moronic bitches... giving up such strong power."

"_Kenpachi was the best choice personally I could've made for a partner. He's conivving, he's a manipulative bastard, and he's digging a huge grave so deep that I can see green at the end of the hole." - Loly_

"Hey, what can you expect? Their lives are small in this game!" laughed Kenpachi, "And Canada, sorry, but I'm gonna tell Cato and Ichigo it's you tonight. Nothing personal, alright?"

Canada smiled warmly at him, "Oh, no worries at all. I quite enjoy being a pawn, or false target. It makes me feel special."

"_According to Kenpachi, tonight, we're writing Cato's name down, splitting up that duo of him and Ichigo, and then getting a hidden immunity idol. Such power given to us, it's very unreal!" - Canada_

A few minutes later, Kenpachi spoke with Ichigo and Cato, and told them to vote for Canada, and left them by themselves.

"What wonders a few hours can change, huh?" chuckled Ichigo, sharpening his zanpakuto.

Cato nodded in agreement, letting a hand run through his hair, "I know, right? But... I can't help but feel something's off? I mean, why Canada?"

"He really isn't that strong," noted Ichigo, shrugging, "We're down to six after tonight, and we need our best players to beat Finnick."

"You got that right..." muttered Cato.

"_Tribal council is tonight, and we're voting Canada off. Something feels off to me, but it might just be the fact that we're taking one of our own out tonight. I guess strength over loyalty is important to Kenpachi all of a sudden now, after voting Olivier off. I just hope it isn't a trap." - Cato_

– – – – –

The Sango tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Welcome back to tribal council. Soi Fon, after Olivier was voted off, what was the mood around camp?" asked Jeff.

"Very evil, in my own words. Kenpachi chased me and Haruhi out of the shelter, and told us that weren't allowed in unless we gave him our respect, and accepted our fates." replied Soi Fon.

"Haruhi, what kind of fates does Kenpachi mean?" asked Jeff.

"We apparently need to learn that we're going home next, and that we should be okay with that, because they're five against our two. But is his five really a loyal five?" replied Haruhi.

"Canada, you seem to be enjoying all of this conflict. Why's that?" asked Jeff.

"Because it makes me feel comfortable that I'm not the center of attention, and that's where I like to be, Jeff. Invisible, and not causing much drama." replied Canada.

"Cato, Canada seems to have a great strategy, but do you think it's working for him?" asked Jeff.

Cato shrugged.

"If it is, great for him, but personally I wouldn't play that game. I would play hard ball fast, and kick some asses. I'm here to play and win." replied Cato.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Soi Fon, you're up."

– – –

Cato's Vote: Playing invisible won't save you for long. Good bye. (Canada)

Haruhi's Vote: Sorry, but I won't let you get the million dollars, because that belongs to me, thank you! (?)

Kenpachi's Vote: I want that idol in my hands, so I need to make a sacrifice. That's you. (Cato)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Canada. (He smiled.)

…

Canada. Two votes Canada.

…

…

Cato. One vote Cato, two votes Canada. (He muttered, "I knew it..")

…

Cato. We're tied, two votes Cato, two votes Canada.

…

…

Cato. Three votes Cato, two votes Canada. (Ichigo gritted his teeth, not happy one bit.)

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Packers, Cato. That's four, and that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Cato angrily grabbed his torch, "I do not take betrayal kindly. Be thankful I'm not on the jury."

"Cato, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Cato didn't wave goodbye as he left the area.

"That appeared to be a good blindside to Cato, but it seems like another strong player leaves the game. Either you have a lot of strong players, or you're just playing the merge game too early. We shall see if it pays off. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Cato's Final Words**

"I clearly joined the wrong side in the beginning. It just sucks to be out so early, yet in the Hunger Games and Survivor Panem I went so far in the game. I'm sure Clove is laughing so hard at my failure, so whatever. I'm sure some are happy, and I'm only happy that I'm returning to the girl that I love."

VOTE

Canada – Ichigo and Cato

Cato – Canada, Kenpachi, Haruhi, Soi Fon, and Loly

CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Haruhi Suzumiya Is In Town!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Kenpachi rubbed his power right in Haruhi and Soi Fon's faces, claiming that they were the next two players voted off, and that there was nothing that she could do to save herself. Both Kenpachi and Loly wanted both Soi Fon and Haruhi to live in the forest with no shelter until they learned some respect. But this outrage gave Soi Fon a clever plan of her own._

_At Finnick, Cynthia was continuing her reign of terror, and alienated the rest of the tribe, aside from her 'slaves'; Light and Shinji. While Tatsuki and Ami discussed targets, in particular Light, Sabrina destroyed Cynthia's throne with her telepathy. _

_But she didn't cheer for long, as Cynthia immediately tortured her, and forced Light and Shinji to make her build another throne. Of course. Sabrina refused. It was also becoming clear that Shinji was not enjoying being Cynthia's slave._

_At the reward challenge, Kenpachi, Ichigo, and Cato all proved themselves to be the beasts of Sango, winning the challenge over Finnick._

_As the Sango tribe enjoyed their fresh water, Cato and Ichigo planned for the future, planning to vote off Kenpachi and Loly once Soi Fon and Haruhi were gone. This left Canada in the middle, and telling both Cato and Ichigo he would vote with them. _

_Meanwhile, Soi Fon made a fake hidden immunity idol, and came up with a clever plan to get Kenpachi to make the dumbest move yet. She told him that in exchange for the idol, he would have to vote off one of his own buddies, hopefully either Loly or Canada. If he refused, they would vote him off with the idol. Kenpachi was conflicted._

_Back at Finnick, Sabrina refused to rebuild Cynthia's shelter, but that would be for the loss of food for Sabrina. Once Cynthia was away, and causing a light fight between America and Prussia. Light told Sabrina of his plan regarding Cynthia, which made Sabrina question his entire game plan._

_At the immunity challenge, the contestants had to eat Weedles. Despite Finnick having two Pokemon representatives, they were able to down each Weedle, while only Canada performed well for the Sango tribe, giving Finnick another immunity win._

_Before tribal council, Kenpachi did not fit Haruhi and Soi Fon's requirements for the hidden immunity idol, as he wanted to keep Canada and Loly, and vote Cato off, breaking the alliance he has with Ichigo. His idea made sense to the girls, and they agreed to go with it, while Kenpachi would tell Cato and Ichigo it's someone else. Both of the men had no idea of the plan in mind._

_At tribal council, Cato and Ichigo were stabbed in the back, as Kenpachi's plan worked, and Cato was blindsided in a 5-2 vote. Now Ichigo is all alone, and nobody knows if this calm persona he has this season will continue now that he has no one. 14 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Finnick: America, Ami, Cynthia, Light, Prussia, Sabrina, Shinji, and Tatsuki**

**Sango: Canada, Haruhi, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Loly, and Soi Fon**

– – – – –

Sango Day 7

As the tribe returned from tribal council, Ichigo was very livid. Kenpachi smirked to himself, as what he predicted happened.

"What the #$%#ing hell was that all about, Kenpachi?" snarled Ichigo, slamming his torch down onto the ground, "What the hell did Cato ever do to you?"

Kenpachi guffawed to himself, shrugging, "Not much but threaten my position of power, that's what. Now you better settle down, and you'll be the reason why those $#%#s over there stay longer." He pointed at Haruhi and Soi Fon.

"_This is very perfect. Exactly what I had planned to happen after we voted Cato off. Ichigo goes off on the tribe, and now he's marked for elimination. I also will get my hands on the hidden immunity idol, so what could he potentially do to stop me? Hah!" - Kenpachi_

Ichigo drew out his zanpakuto, and pointed it at Kenpachi, "We threatened you? Please! I could give a rat's ass if you led this tribe! All I wanted was to make a new name for myself!"

"Certainly helped with that." retorted Loly, walking up to both men. This only angered Ichigo more.

"Oh, shut up you big stupid bitch!" snarled Ichigo, "You're just as guilty! You do not deserve to be here! $ ##ing Olivier deserves to be here! You make me sick!"

"_I don't care what Kenpachi was planning, or why he voted Cato off, but I do realize that there's no way I'm keeping my mouth shut now. Seriously, I know I'm not winning the stupid million dollars now that Kenpachi $#%#ed that up, so I don't care now." - Ichigo_

"Ichigo you were the $#%#ing fifth guy voted off!" yelled Loly, "I made it to the Final 3!"

"More like $#%#ing dragged there!" shouted Ichigo, now pointing his blade at Loly, but not making any moves.

Off to the side, Haruhi and Soi Fon were keeping their mouths shut, just enjoying the drama.

"Aha!" giggled Haruhi, "This is so perfect! Now that Kenpachi will soon have that fake idol, it just makes me so giddy!"

Soi Fon nodded, turning around, speaking softly, "Next, we're going to try to sway Ichigo to vote with us. We cannot afford to lose him now. He's an asshole, but if he goes, we're next, I bet."

"_God, Kenpachi and Loly are such cocky S. ! Listen, and I will make my bets right now! Neither Loly nor Kenpachi will make it to the merge! Why's that, because Haruhi Suzumiya is in town, and on her way to the million dollars, baby!" - Haruhi_

– – – – –

Finnick Day 7

Off by himself, Light was busy writing a few notes into a book, before closing it shut, satisfied with his work, before walking off.

"_For my luxury item, I brought the Death Note, mainly to use as a journel for my experience out here on Survivor. Thus far, it's been a complicated game the second time around, but I'm feeling more confident then I did the first time. I was writing a few notes regarding a plan Cynthia wants to do, and as her loyal slave, I will comply, especially since I absolutely love this idea." - Light_

Both Light and Shinji had rebuilt Cynthia's throne behind her back, wanting Sabrina to eat for strength. Cynthia was ignorant to believe them, and didn't ask further questions. Light handed her the note from his Death Note, and she smirked.

"Perfect, my slave. Completely believable," smirked Cynthia, "Now, put this note under... hmm... Tatsuki's pillow. Trust me, you will see why I chose her for this master plan."

"Certainly my Queen." bowed Light, before walking off back to camp. Shinji was still at Cynthia's feet, fanning her with a palm frond.

"_I have searched high and low for a hidden immunity idol, and haven't seen a single one. Either they hide them better, or... there's not a single one in the game." (smirks evilly) "If that's the case, then I shall make one up. Worthless and America have signed their eviction notices, but Tatsuki I'm worried about. She will be my next target after those two are gone, and what better then to humiliate her in the process?" - Cynthia_

Light placed the note under Tatsuki's pillow, thankful not to wake her up in the process. Right by the fire were Ami and America, who were talking about other stuff.

"Please, Asuka's way worse then Prussia," noted Ami, laughing at America, "Prussia hasn't done a damn thing in the last seven days!"

America nodded, crossing his arms with a smirk, "It's because he knows there's jack he can do to save himself! Once Cynthia's gone, Prussia follows! Good riddence, I say!"

"_Prussia's just a waste of a country. He will betray this tribe, and will do whatever it takes to advance his own game. He proved that on Axis vs. Allies, as he betrayed the Axis Powers! No doubt he'll betray Finnick!" - America_

Light listened in for a while, before speaking up, "Ami, I'm going out for wood, would you like to join me?"

Ami shrugged, dusting her hands off, "Of course!" She and Light soon left for the jungle, leaving America by himself.

"_Numbers wise, myself, Cynthia, and Shinji are three. We're going to need more numbers, and I have a knack at doing that, personally. Ami, to me, seems like the right person to try and flip, along with Prussia. If we can sway them over to us..? It's game over for the other three." - Light_

Light smirked to himself, once he and Ami were far enough away, "Look at it this way, Ami, keeping Cynthia is good for the tribe. I'm insane, go ahead and say it."

Ami giggled softly, crossing her arms, "You're insane Light. But she's dangerous! Do you realize she made Sabrina weak in a matter of days?"

"Who cares, she's going home first, she's not a strong player; possibly the weakest. But... trust me, Ami," explained Light, "If you don't join us, I hate to say that you'll be going home. I'm pretty sure Prussia will vote with us, so it's either save yourself, or go to rocks."

Ami was immediately conflicted upon hearing that, leaving Light to say, "Think about it. We're on a winning streak for now, but that's always bound to end." With that said, he left. Ami was still pondering what Light said.

"_Light's one cocky player, but he makes a great point. I respect Tatsuki and Sabrina, but I'm playing for me; Sailor Mercury, and no one else. If I need to send you home, I will! But... I'm concerned about Cynthia. There's no way I'm becoming her slave, and I don't know if that's what Light expects." - Ami_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Finnick, getting your first look at the new Sango tribe; Cato voted off at the last tribal council."

Again, like with Olivier, the Finnick tribe was surprised to see Cato leave over Loly or Canada.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will send five players out into the water, and they will swim out to a buoy. Once you're at the buoy, you will dive down, and start to drag a treasure chest to shore. The first tribe back to shore with their chest, wins reward."

"Inside of the chest will be fishing gear, complete with hooks, a spear, and all the tools needed to catch fish. Let's get started."

Finnick

Swimmers: America, Ami, Cynthia, Light, and Tatsuki

Sango

Swimmers: Haruhi, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Loly, and Soi Fon

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All ten players dove into the water, and made their way towards the chest. Finnick's swimmers were way ahead of Sango's, as Ichigo was giving an 'I don't care' attitude during the challenge, causing an argument in the middle of the ocean between Ichigo, Loly, and Kenpachi.

Once all of Finnick's swimmers reached the buoy, America and Ami dove underwater to begin dragging the chest to shore. They were switching out with Cynthia, Light, and Tatsuki during the challenge. Sango eventually made up for lost time, making it to their buoy, giving Kenpachi and Soi Fon a chance to pull ahead.

But Ichigo still refused to help, causing Sango to fall further and further behind. Finnick's swimmers were working well together, while Cynthia grudgingly went along with the challenge, working with three people that did not call her Queen. Still, throwing challenges wasn't in Cynthia's head yet. She was still concerned that she didn't have numbers.

Ichigo's attitude was not helping Sango a bit, and Haruhi was just stiffling laughter to herself, just enjoying the infighting amongst the tribe, and it was not revolving around her. America and Ami were the worker bees for the Finnick tribe, pulling them further and further ahead.

No matter how hard Kenpachi worked, Ichigo held them back.

"It's not even close! FINNICK WINS REWARD!"

All of Finnick hugged and cheered.

"Great teamwork today, Finnick! For your efforts, you will have fishing gear at camp, and you can catch fish a whole lot easier now. As for Sango, I wish I could call counseling, but for now, nothing for you. See you all for immunity tomorrow."

– – – – –

Finnick Day 8

As the tribe returned from the challenge, America was gleefully gloating outloud.

"Aha! Just look at how pathetic Sango tribe is! There's absolutely no way we're losing an immunity challenge ever!" laughed America, taking a close look at the spear.

Shinji nodded, sorting through all of the hooks, "Ichigo... jeez, can I say how glad I am he's not on our tribe, you know?"

"_I can't imagine how bad Sango is right now. They are a walking train wreck, and I'm surprised, because I figured we would be the ailing tribe, thanks to Cynthia, but Cynthia has yet to get power. That's probably why, really." - Shinji_

Cynthia snatched the spear out of America's hands, and walked away, "Let me make this quite clear mortals, this is my spear. It may only be used by my slaves, and myself if I need to. The fish is for us, and us alone."

America sneered at her, fuming mad, "What the hell! We worked our asses off too! Give us some hard earned fish too, you hear?!"

"_Cynthia's a hoarding bitch, I swear to God. She's now hoarding the fishing spear, and everything with it, for herself, Shinji, and Light. Man, had I known better, we would've had a tighter grip on that stuff. She should not have any of it, personally." - America_

After Cynthia gave the spear off to Light, she and her slaves walked off to the canoe to start fishing. Prussia followed them, which did not gain America's attention, while Tatsuki walked over to Ami and Sabrina, holding the note she found under her pillow.

"Girls... look at what I found under my pillow..." she whispered softly, showing them the note left by Light.

Sabrina read it carefully, "Hmm... 'There is a hidden immunity idol hidden deep in the jungle, and this is the sole clue to find it. Looks like you fluffed the right pillow today. Follow the clue below to find the power you seek'. Huh... interesting."

"_So after Cynthia and her boy toys walk off to fish, Tatsuki shows me and Ami a clue to what appears to be a hidden immunity idol. She found it under her pillow, which strikes me as very odd, honestly. Why would there be a note directly under her pillow?" - Sabrina_

"This is certainly interesting Tatsuki..." noted Ami, "But... it's too strange. When did you find it?"

"Yesterday morning before we left for the reward challenge." noted Tatsuki, shrugging softly.

"_Getting a hidden immunity idol clue under my pillow seems like a lucky break for me, but I have to agree with Sabrina and Ami. It's very strange, and it worries me that it could be a trap. Personally, I won't know until I actually go out for a little walk. Only then I will find out if it's real or fake." - Tatsuki_

Meanwhile, while Light and Shinji were out fishing, Cynthia was calmly sitting at her throne, while looking down at a kneeling Prussia.

"You've kneeled long enough, vermin, state your case," demanded Cynthia, giving Prussia a dirty look.

"Listen, I'm sure we both have a common enemy; America. He's just a huge moron, and he doesn't know how to play the game. There's a reason why I voted for Canada last time to win! China played the best game, but America didn't deserve to be tied for second!" explained Prussia, "I just ask you this, my Queen, vote America off, and I will be loyal!"

"_I never wanted to kneel before this so called Queen, but listen, in my mind, it's for the better! America is my biggest enemy, and he doesn't deserve to still be around over Cynthia. Cynthia's annoying, but America's worse. Who wants this slob to be our leader?" - Prussia_

"I'll tell you this much, slave," explained Cynthia, "I will have the final word on America's survival. I want Worthless out first. Probst shall know quickly who 'Worthless' is. But rest assured, stay by my side, and do as I say, and you will go far into this complicated game."

Prussia smiled brightly, nodding his head, "Great! Thank you much, your majesty!"

"Prussia becoming my slave brings us to four, which is the perfect number. Now we can force a tiebreaker whenever we go to tribal council. It shall be an interesting one, trust me on that one." - Cynthia

– – – – –

Sango Day 8

Loly did not waste any time, before beginning to shout at Ichigo.

"You are such a little asshole!" shouted Loly, shoving Ichigo hard, "I swear to God, if you throw the immunity challenge, you WILL be going home!"

"Fine!" shouted Ichigo back at her, "It's not like I'm staying any longer then I have to! I'll throw every damn immunity challenge until we're down to two #$%#ing members at the merge!"

"_Yeah, that's right, I threw the reward challenge. Hell, I'm throwing every single one until I'm voted off. I was going to remain loyal to my alliance, and they straight up stabbed me in the back... for what reason? What #$%#ing reason? It's just showing what power Kenpachi has." - Ichigo_

Loly then smirked, laughing to herself, "So much for keeping a calm attitude this time around... you are such a tool Ichigo."

"Shut the #$%# up!" yelled Ichigo, retreating into the jungle, with Loly just cracking up. Haruhi rolled her eyes at Loly.

"You are such a child, Loly, seriously." commented Haruhi to herself, before following Ichigo into the jungle.

"_I think it's funny how fast Ichigo changed his attitude. Come on, dude, like seriously? 'Oh, I'm gonna be this, and I'm gonna be that! Duh uh uh uh!' Yeah... real classy, Ichigo. You'll be raging back to Hueco Mundo." - Loly_

Canada was bringing in some fire wood during the commotion, dropping it nearby, chuckling to himself, continuing his work.

"_As long as no one comes to the conclusion that Canada has to go, that's absolutely fine with me that everyone starts screaming at one another. These people are at war, and I'm in the middle, which is where I want to be. It's so great!" - Canada_

Meanwhile, in the shelter while no one was looking, Kenpachi and Soi Fon were speaking softly. Soi Fon slipped the idol into Kenpachi's bag.

"It's in your bag, Kenpachi," explained Soi Fon, "Hopefully this shows my gratitude, that you are in power, and that myself and Haruhi can start living here again."

"Done deal, Soi Fon!" nodded Kenpachi, "Listen, you girls got some time to spare for a few days. We're voting Ichigo off next tribal council, so feel safe until he's gone. Got it?"

"Crystal." replied Soi Fon flatly.

"_Kenpachi has my fake idol, and the plans are falling into place. Next step of action is to get Ichigo on our side, and cause a tiebreaker at the very next tribal council. If all three of us survive, we're set to go. Kenpachi is such a fool. He has no idea voting off Cato was his biggest mistake." - Soi Fon_

Kenpachi shook Soi Fon's hand, "Thank you for the immunity idol, I owe you one. Perhaps I'll spare you for last, eh?"

"I don't mind in the slightest, Kenpachi. After all, this is your camp." replied Soi Fon, shrugging at his offer.

"_I believe we're losing the next challenge, just because Ichigo is such a loser, and baby! He lost his ally, so big deal?! It's a game, I hope you were aware of that, Kurosaki!" - Kenpachi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Finnick."

Cynthia did so.

"For today's challenge, you will select one tribe member to be stranded out in the wilderness. Three other tribe members must rescue them, and place them on your tribe stretcher. Strap them in carefully, and then carry them back to this spot. First tribe to return with their saved tribe member, wins immunity, and another three days out here you will earn. Let's get started."

Finnick:

Stranded: Shinji

Saviors: America, Ami, Cynthia

Sango

Stranded: Canada

Saviors: Haruhi, Kenpachi, Loly

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six competing players raced out into the jungle, racing to find their stranded tribe member. Both Canada and Shinji had to call out for their tribe mates, hoping they'd hear them. For Sango, Kenpachi hoped that Ichigo sitting out meant victory for sure. But that victory seemed long shot, as Haruhi and Loly were once again arguing. Finnick had a lead up on Sango.

America could sense that Shinji was close by, hearing his voice clearly over Canada's, as Canada had a softer voice. He smirked, realizing another easy win for Finnick. Both Ami and Cynthia followed America's directions, with Cynthia perking up now and then to try and lead over America, which angered him. Regardless, Finnick was getting closer and closer, as Sango was falling apart.

Cynthia and America's small tiffs here and there were getting Finnick unorganized, and Sango's Kenpachi was literally dragging Loly and Haruhi's arguing butts through the jungle, following Shinji's voice, knowing both he and Canada were in the same place.

Eventually, Finnick found Shinji and Canada, and Ami immediately freed Shinji, and helped America strap him onto the stretcher, making their way back to the starting line. It was going to be another long trek through the jungle, as Kenpachi was still leading the way for Sango tribe. The bickering between Loly and Haruhi stopped midway through.

Eventually now Finnick was lost, forgetting the way back, as most of their time was spent arguing. Sango found and strapped Canada onto the stretcher, and now it was evening up between Sango and Finnick. It would depend on which tribe was less lost.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

Out came Kenpachi, Loly, and Haruhi, carrying Canada.

"SANGO WINS THEIR FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

All of Sango hugged and cheered.

"It was a great come back from behind victory, but still, you need to work on your team work. Regardless, you are all safe at the vote, and have the night off. Finnick, tonight, someone is going home, and will be the first person voted out of your tribe. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Finnick Day 9

As soon as the tribe returned from camp, America turned to face his tribe, "I'll take full responsibility for the loss. I was a little flustered today, that's all."

"_I hold myself a little responsible for the lost today. I could've done a lot better then I could've done, but most of that was because we let Cynthia participate, which 9 out of 10 times makes things worse." - America_

"Don't worry about it, America," reassured Shinji, "You did what you could."

"Well, yeah! Yeah I did! It's because I can't work with Cynthia!" demanded America, pointing at Cynthia. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course you would say that," muttered Cynthia, "Just be thankful that you'll last just another 3 days longer. Slaves? Come."

America growled at her, as she, Shinji, Light, and Prussia followed her. Prussia following her immediately made America suspicious.

"_My absolute fears have been confirmed! Prussia is working with Cynthia! Of course, how boring would this season be if he didn't go with the power? This leaves me, Tatsuki, Ami, and Sabrina on the good side, and we're in a tie situation." - America_

As soon as they were out of sight, America turned to the women, "Well girls! Prussia is on Cynthia's side, so $#%$ him! It's just us, and we're definitely drawing rocks!"

Tatsuki shook her head, "America, I don't think it's gonna be rocks this early, I think it'll be fire making, and I bet they're targeting Sabrina."

Sabrina shrugged, "I'm not nervous what so ever, so I could care less."

"_Cynthia thinks she can make me feel like a worthless little wimp, but I'm more then that. I'm a powerful psyhic girl, and she will learn who I truly am. I will beat her in this game of survival, and she will lose dearly." - Sabrina_

America shook his head, "It's a purple rock, and I know so! Tonight, I want to put Shinji on the parchment, because the other three? They are bigger targets. Why waste this tie and lose someone who isn't a threat?"

"If you say so," shrugged Ami, before shaking her head muttering, "Such a moron, America..." Luckily America did not hear her.

"_I still have Light's offer lingering in my head, and I'm heavily considering it. Look at it this way; Tatsuki, America, and Sabrina are likely to not take me far into the game, and knowing Light's true intentions involving Cynthia, it makes me realize he might have bigger plans, and I'm one for those plans. Still though... is it the right move?" - Ami_

Meanwhile, at Cynthia's throne, while her slaves fanned her, she spoke about the vote, "Listen, slaves, tonight, we're voting Worthless! Even if you don't know who that is, write that name down. Jeff will surely know who it is for."

"We don't have the numbers though," noted Shinji, "How will we be sure to-"

"Don't fret much, slave," replied Cynthia, "It's a tie breaker, and that's all we need at this time. I'm likely getting their votes, so feel safe for once."

"_Getting Prussia to be my slave is exactly what I needed. Now that he's with us, we're four against four, and we're voting Worthless off. In the showdown between her and I, I will come out on top, obviously." - Cynthia_

"You will do fine, my Queen," smirked Light, still fanning her, "Trust me truthfully on that."

Cynthia nodded in his direction, "Of course so! I've made it through legions of tough Pokemon Trainers, and always came out on top! This will be easy!"

"_Cynthia doesn't know about my deal with Ami. If it all works out tonight, Sabrina will be going home, and no tie will have to happen. This is my first step in making it to the Final 3 for a second time, and that is gaining control without Cynthia finding out." - Light_

A few minutes later, almost time to leave for tribal council, Tatsuki and Shinji were talking in the jungle.

"I just want to bring something up to you, and is Cynthia nearby?" asked Tatsuki, to which Shniji shook his head, "Okay good, look Shinji. There's likely going to be a tie tonight, and... four votes are headed your way. We're suspecting a purple rock... so you're safe. However... if you stay with Cynthia, you're screwed. If you side with us, and vote Cynthia off instead...?"

Shinji was slightly surprised, thinking to himself.

"_This is a big oppurtunity for me to find a great alliance... I trust Light and all... but Cynthia is just too cruel for me. I said it once, and I'll say it again, if I find hope in something else, I'll flip. But... I don't think it's the perfect time yet, personally." - Shinji_

"Well... I..." sighed Shinji, "I can't make a decision on that just yet. I need some time to think about that."

"Shinji, we're going to tribal council in less then 20 minutes! Now's the best chance." noted Tatsuki, worriedly.

Shinji couldn't really give a great response to Tatsuki, which made her sigh deeply.

"_It's clear that Shinji is, yet again, unable to make a tough decision or even make big moves. If voting off Cynthia is a big mote, then Shinji will definitely not do it. In Feudal Japan, he had all these great chances to drop Asuka... and he didn't do it. His own fault, and he's not learning." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

The Finnick tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"For the last 9 days, this tribe has destroyed Sango. Today, that streak came to a screeching halt. Prussia, what happened?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, I think it has to do with the fact that we have several players on this tribe that absolutely suck! Sure we were dominant, but that always comes to an end." replied Prussia.

America rolled his eyes, while Cynthia nodded.

"America, you rolled your eyes back there. Something you don't agree with?" asked Jeff.

"Prussia's an idiot. That's all I have to say. We're not a weak tribe, but we're not a united tribe. I honestly think that's a problem on both tribes to be honest." replied America.

"Sabrina, would you consider yourself one of the weakest?" asked Jeff.

Sabrina shook her head.

"Far from it, Jeff. But I will say that my strength is being tempered with, by Cynthia. She's been starving me, and treating me like dirt!" replied Sabrina.

"That's because you are dirt, Worthless! Nothing but scum!" retorted Cynthia, glaring at her.

"Shut up! Seriously! Stop it! You are nothing but destroying this tribe! Guys... if we do not get majority after tonight... I'm quitting. I'll put up with her if we vote Shinji off tonight, but if he stays... I'm quitting. I had enough of your torture, Cynthia." said Sabrina sternly.

This shocked everyone a little, with Tatsuki sighing a little more, with Ami shrugging.

"Do it then!" shouted Cynthia, "No one would care in the slightest!"

"Come on, Sabrina," sighed Tatsuki, "You can stick around longer... Cynthia is tearing herself apart, and she's not winning at all."

"We'll see about that!" smirked Cynthia.

Sabrina sighed, "Just... yeah, I'm a little angry, and losing a little bit of control. Sorry guys, but Cynthia... not sorry."

"Ami, I'm surprised this is your first tribal council. You guys definitely need to get it together, or you will fall apart." noted Jeff.

Ami nodded.

"Definitely agree with you. I mean, we have a lot of dead weight on this tribe, and it needs to be cut. I want a stronger tribe in the future, and right now we're falling apart." replied Ami.

"Okay, it's time to vote, America, you're up."

– – –

Ami's Vote: This is for my game, and my game alone. (?)

Cynthia's Vote: Worthless, your time is up, and my rule has only just begun. (Sabrina)

Tatsuki's Vote: You should have flipped, Shinji. You will regret this choice. (Shinji)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sabrina. (She shook her head.)

…

Sabrina. Two votes Sabrina.

…

…

Shinji. One vote Shinji, two votes Sabrina. (He would've been shocked had Tatsuki not said anything.)

…

Shinji. We're tied two votes Shinji, two votes Sabrina.

…

…

Shinji. Three votes Shinji, two votes Sabrina.

…

…

Sabrina. Tied again, three votes Sabrina, three votes Shinji. (Light gave a look towards Ami.)

…

Sabrina. That's four votes Sabrina, three votes Shinji, one vote left. (Ami didn't make a reaction, nodding.)

…

…

…

…

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Packers, Worthless, which is Sabrina, I'm guessing. That's five, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

"It's me. #%$# you, Cynthia." muttered Sabrina, gathering her things, and giving her torch up. "Can't always survive tribal council, huh?"

"Sabrina, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sabrina said nothing more as she left the area.

"From what Jet told me, Sabrina never survived a single tribal council, and clearly that still remains to stay the same. With Sabrina gone, does the tribe strengthen? Or weaken? Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sabrina's Final Words**

"Cynthia's nothing more then a plain old attention seeker. That's pretty much all I need to say about her. Once again, nothing changes as I'm yet again going home without surviving one tribal council. At least I lasted longer then 3 days in the actual game. But that's nothing too special, I guess."

VOTE

Sabrina – Cynthia, Prussia, Shinji, Ami, and Light

Shinji – America, Sabrina, and Tatsuki

Sorry for the delay, my computer was acting up lately, but now I'm back in action. Yay!

CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Big Like A Balloon

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ichigo was furious at Kenpachi for breaking his word, and planning to become Sango's worst enemy. Ichigo even drew out his blade, eager to kill both Kenpachi and Loly right there and then, but he restrained himself. Both Soi Fon and Haruhi were happy with the results, and were ready to recruit Ichigo._

_At Finnick, Cynthia was planning her next attack for the future. Using Light's Death Note, he wrote a fake clue to a fake immunity idol for Tatsuki to find, as Cynthia didn't trust her. After he finished, he tempted Ami with a plan to further her game, and join him and Cynthia. Ami was skeptical._

_At the reward challenge, Ichigo threw the reward challenge for Sango, angering Kenpachi, and allowing Finnick walked away with fishing gear._

_As soon as the Finnick tribe returned from the reward challenge, Cynthia snabbed the spear, and claimed it was for herself and her slaves, which pissed America off in the meantime. _

_While Cynthia's slaves were fishing, Tatsuki shared her newly found idol clue with Ami and Sabrina, and Sabrina didn't trust what the note said. Meanwhile, Prussia pledged, like Light and Shinji, fake loyalty to Cynthia, hoping she'd carry him far into the game._

_Immediately Loly and Ichigo got into an argument following the reward challenge, with Loly demanding Ichigo be the next to go if they lose another challenge. While Canada gleefully stayed in the shadows, Soi Fon gave her fake idol to Kenpachi as promised, and agreed to vote Ichigo out, but Soi Fon had her plan in tact, and Kenpachi was completely unaware._

_At the immunity challenge, both tribes suffered communication problems, but the Sango tribe climbed out on top, winning their first immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, America tried to convince the women minus Cynthia that they needed to force the purple rock, and vote for Shinji, the least threatening player. Both Tatsuki and Ami thought he was insane, but calmly went along with him. Cynthia and her slaves were planning on voting Sabrina out, and with Prussia on their side, numbers were of no concern to Cynthia. However, Light's plan with Ami could easily turn the tide._

_At tribal council, Sabrina came close to quitting the game, just to get away from Cynthia and her horrible ways. Tatsuki talked her out of it, but it was too late for Sabrina, as Ami voted with Cynthia and Light, sending Sabrina home first once again. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Finnick: America, Ami, Cynthia, Light, Prussia, Shinji, and Tatsuki**

**Sango: Canada, Haruhi, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Loly, and Soi Fon**

– – – – –

Finnick Day 10

As soon as the tribe returned from tribal council, Cynthia and Prussia were slowly carrying in her throne from the beach, ready to take over the shelter.

Cynthia laughed evilly to herself, "Move out of the way you pathetic losers! Queen Cynthia's reign begins today!"

"_Last night, there was no tie, but what does that matter? Worthless still went home, and that's all that matters. I wonder who flipped, but whoever it was gets a free pass. He or she will still go home, because they've yet to call me Queen." - Cynthia_

Without questioning her, Tatsuki immediately began to grab her things, and leave, dragging America with her, who was ready to put up a fight.

"It's not worth it, America!" pleaded Tatsuki, "She's won this tribe over, and we're done for..."

"Yeah! Thanks to $#%$ing Ami! God damn it!" shouted America, kicking at the dirt hard, "Why does that bitch get to run this game!? They're out right LETTING her!"

"_Last night, Ami flipped on us, and gave into peer pressure. She has floated to the dark side, and that's a horrible place to be! Especially with this so-called Queen named Cynthia! Jesus Christ, I'm about ready to just give up! At least I have a back bone!" - America_

While America was screaming and complaining, Ami and Light were talking in the jungle. He gave her a warm hug, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Ami," smiled Light, a little smirk showing, "Thanks to you, you've just raised your stock even higher."

Ami laughed, crossing her arms, "How much higher, Yagami?"

"_I could care less if America or Tatsuki hate my guts. Truth is, I'm playing for me, and me alone. I'm here to win one million dollars for the third time, and I'm not letting personal feelings get in the way. Light's a snake, but snakes tend to screw up." - Ami_

"If this whole thing works out, I'm taking you and Prussia to the Final 3," explained Light, "Listen, we're in the money here. Cynthia seems like a goat, but she can pull out a hail mary pass if she tries hard. Shinji? Good god, someone call the pity card on him."

"Yeah I know, right?" laughed Ami, "Shinji's such a wimp, but he'll play that victim card well."

"_I'm lying right to Ami's face about going to the end with her. Cynthia and Prussia are my Final 3, and that's never going to change. Listen, will a jury ever award Cynthia for being a bitch? Will a jury ever award Prussia for being useless? Exactly. I'm not losing this time. In fact there's literally no way I can mess this up now." - Light_

"Just stay close to me, Ami," reassured Light, "You will be safe. You do not have to be her slave, and I'll make sure you're fed behind her back."

Ami nodded, thankfully, and shook his hand.

"_Like I need protection from Cynthia. Listen Light, I get this feeling you want me to become your new 'Erika', but I'm not that type of woman! I'll work you all, but it's for the greater good, not because I like any of you!" - Ami_

While this was going on, America and Tatsuki were laying down in the jungle. Tatsuki looked over at America, and then away from him, sighing.

"_This is not how I expected my game to start off. With Cynthia taking complete control of the tribe, America and I are next in line to the slaughter. I think America is next, but you just never know. I do have an idol clue, so I think America and I will go looking for it soon. I'm just hoping for a switch or an immunity run soon." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

Sango Day 10

Ichigo was out in the jungle, throwing sticks and logs around kind of angrily. He was still bitter over Cato's boot.

"Like I'm gonna accept Kenpachi's lying asshole mouth," muttered Ichigo to himself, picking up a log and tossing it at another tree, "#$%# that."

"_I don't know if Kenpachi expects me to accept Cato's vote off or not. It doesn't matter what he thinks, I think it's $#%#ing betrayal, and I'm gonna take him down. Trust me. But at this rate? I doubt it, as I think everyone hates my guts just like they did in Hueco Mundo." - Ichigo_

As Ichigo was still moaning about in the jungle, Haruhi approached him from behind, and poked him on the shoulder. This freaked Ichigo out, and he immediately pulled out his blade.

Haruhi jumped up, hands up, "Whoa! Dude! Chill out! It's just me! Haruhi Suzumiya! God, such a freak out."

Ichigo closed his eyes, and put his blade away, "I noticed as such. What could you possibly want?"

Haruhi took the time to begin explaining her and Soi Fon's plan to Ichigo about tricking Kenpachi with a fake idol, and then blindside him to humiliate him. Ichigo smirked gleefully.

"_Ichigo is a huge idiot and moron, but we need him! If he goes out next, Soi Fon and I are the next two to go, and that's absolutely NOT acceptable in any way!" - Haruhi_

"As such the genius that I am, we will take control of this tribe!" gleefully boasted Haruhi, holding up the peace sign with her right hand, "You, me, and Soi Fon will go to the Final 3! Then of course I'll be winning the money!"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Right. Well, count me in. I've had enough of Kenpachi's jerkass attitude. Hell, all three of us had to put up with that asshole. Loly and Canada have no idea what he's like."

"Canada will float to the power," shrugged Haruhi, "And Loly is hiding behind him because Kenpachi is even more of a loudmouth than she is! Of course they'll work with him! At least the three of us have brain cells that are functioning!"

"_As much as she's boasting about it, there's no way Haruhi could've come up with this whole plan without Captain Soi Fon's help. Seriously, this brat takes too much credit for stuff other people do." - Ichigo_

The two of them shook hands, and left the jungle area.

Meanwhile, Kenpachi, Canada, and Loly were sitting around the camp fire, eating rice by themselves.

"Say, think Cynthia's gone on the other tribe?" wondered Kenpachi, looking at Loly and Canada.

Loly shrugged, taking a big bite, "God, I hope so. Haruhi's bad enough. Having two egotistical divas would just make me want to put a bullet to my head."

"Would America count as a diva?" wondered Canada curiously.

"_Since the Finnick tribe went to tribal council, this will give us a big hint as to who's leading the tribe. If Cynthia's gone, cool beans. If she's not? Great... that means she's in control once again. #$%#ing wonderful, don't ya think?" - Loly_

"If she stays," Kenpachi shook his head, "Then Ichigo has to go home. He'll no doubt flip to her side just to take us out once we merge. Maybe we should throw it just like he's trying to, and vote his ass off!"

"If that is the plan, then that's what I'll do." smiled Canada weakly at Kenpachi.

Loly shook her head, "It's too soon, Kenpachi. We don't even know anything yet."

"Exactly! We'll find out today at the reward challenge!" retorted Kenpachi.

"_Cynthia could be playing the game like I am; with an iron fist. However she has more then an iron fist. She has the influence of a Greek god, and that worries me frankly. I'm not afraid of her, no question! But I'm afraid of what she could do to ruin my game." - Kenpachi_

– – – – –

Finnick Day 10

Light and Prussia were on their way to collect tree mail. Light had just finished telling Prussia about going to the end with him and Cynthia.

"Trust me, you will make the right move by doing this." smirked Light, shaking Prussia's hand.

"Hehe," chuckled Prussia, "And trust me as well, Light, I may seem like the backstabber, but I'm staying loyal!"

"_That's a load of bull! If I see the need to drop Cynthia, Light and all of them, I will. I betrayed the Axis powers because I knew I wouldn't go far with them! If Sango appears to be the better deal, then over there I go! Luckily, if I stick with Finnick, I have a good chance at making it to the end." - Prussia_

Light then grabbed tree mail, and noticed that they were staying at camp, and making an S.O.S signal on their beach.

"This seems like America's thing, Prussia," noted Light, "Think you should sit out of this one." Prussia nodded quickly as he and Light returned to camp and explained the challenge.

"Our reward, if we win, will be comfort items, a spice rack, and one nice stainless steal knife," explained Light, "We just got to make an S.O.S signal big enough to be noticed. America, think this is your time to shine?"

America immediately stood up, and posed heroically, "Yes! And I demand that Cynthia sits out of this one! She will not lose this for me!"

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "Like you have a choice. Light, Shinji, Prussia? Sit out of this one. Let your Queen do the work here."

"_I need to prove my worth to this tribe, because my head's on a silver platter! If I lose this, my stock goes down, and I'm really going home! But Cynthia is probably trying to ensure my elimination, and by screwing me up, I look bad because she has all the power." - America_

Shinji spoke up, "Um, I kinda want to do this one, Queen Cynthia, if you wouldn't mind?"

Cynthia eyed Shinji carefully, before nodding, "Very well, I guess. But if you participate... Light? Do it with him. Guess I will be sitting out of this one."

"_Shinji has me worried, and both I and Light have discussed his fate on numerous occasions in the past few days. He is the one that seems likely to flip on us, and that is no good for my game. Perhaps Shinji will have to dealt with sooner then expected. I wanted Light to participate rather then myself to make sure Shinji doesn't strategize without my consent." - Cynthia_

It was concluded that the three sit outs were Cynthia, Ami, and Prussia. They were not allowed to participate in the challenge, and must stay away from the beach area.

America immediately began his plan, "Listen! We're gonna be making the American flag in the sand! As you see, my luxury item is the American flag itself! I will be waving it around, right, and the rest of you will be bowing in front of the sand flag! That should get anyone's attention!"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, "Um... are you sure that's a great idea?"

"Nonsense, it's a fantastic idea," smirked Light, nodding at America, "Let's get to work."

"_Obviously America's boosting his own ego with his challenge, and it's what Cynthia and I just want. As long as he makes himself look bad, he's likely to go home next." - Light_

"Yahoo!" cheered America, as he and Shinji started to dig into the ground, beginning to make the flag. Cynthia and Prussia watched from the sidelines.

"What a moron, America!" muttered Prussia, "I can already see this blowing up in his face! Like it deserves to!"

"Exactly what I had in mind, Prussia." laughed Cynthia.

"_Poor America. He had his chance to become my slave, and go deep into the game. But I guess this will just be the end of his life. His ego is just too big, and getting bigger like a balloon. Eventually, that balloon will have to pop, and I'm the needle it needs." - Cynthia_

– – – – –

Sango Day 10

Canada had the tree mail in his hand, and had just finished reading off the rewards and what they needed to do in order to win.

"Sounds mighty fine!" smirked Kenpachi, dusting his hands off, "I already have the four players in mind to do this S.O.S! Myself, Loly, Haruhi, and Soi Fon! Ichigo, I don't want you $#%#ing this up, and Canada, just luck of the draw."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Whatever." And he returned back into the jungle, as Kenpachi didn't allow him in the shelter. As for Canada, he nodded and sat in the shelter calmly.

"_I wouldn't of been good in this challenge anyway, so I'm glad I sat out. Kenpachi and Loly know what to do with these signals, so I believe we'll win today." - Canada_

Haruhi immediately stepped up to take charge, "Listen up! I'm taking complete control of this challenge! I'm a cheerleader, so I know how to do this!"

Kenpachi wasn't happy about this, obviously, "Oh shut the $#%# up for once! You seem to be the only one who knows how to do anything here!"

"_Haruhi is one cocky lady, lemme tell you that right now. She thinks the world revolves around her, and that she's destined to win this game. Exactly. That's why you've placed fourth twice in a row. You don't deserve it!" - Kenpachi_

But then he smirked, "But on the other hand... I'll let you lead this challenge for once. See if you can handle the pressure."

"You got it!" smirked Haruhi, winking at him with the peace sign.

Loly was about to interfere, but Kenpachi whispered in her ear, "Listen, let the bitch run this challenge. If she loses, it's her fault, so why bother?" She nodded, with an evil smirk.

"_I like the way Kenpachi thinks some times. Haruhi is a loudmouth, and of course she wants to do this challenge with her eyes closed, maybe. Who knows, but like he says, if she loses this, it's on her, and her alone. But I already know she'll point fingers at me or Kenpachi." - Loly_

"So we're gonna write out in big bold letters," explained Haruhi, "All the way down the beach. 'SAVE THE SANGO TRIBE'! And Soi Fon and I are gonna hold the Sango flag up high, and run up and down the beach."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Loly, referring to herself and Kenpachi.

"Ehh... just look cool, I guess." shrugged Haruhi, "It's hard to do, but I'm sure you'll manage."

Soi Fon brushed away some locks of her hair, before starting to dig, "Well, enough bickering please. We need to focus on winning this challenge."

"_I've really had enough of the fighting within this tribe. It's the reason we're losing, and it'll be the reason we continue to lose. I'm in a good spot, but I'm aligned with two people who can be argumentive. Not a great start, but maybe it'll pay off in the end?" - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

With both tribes finishing their signals overnight, Jeff was now on his personal speedboat the next day, ready to give reward away.

"Both tribes were instructed to make a S.O.S signal on their beach. This challenge will test their creativity and unity. The best signal will win them reward, which contains blankets, pillows, a spice rack, and stainless steal knife!"

Jeff checked out Finnick's signal first, and noticed the big American flag drawn out in the sand. It was very sloppily done, though, and it didn't look realistic. Jeff needed to be told by a cameraman that it was the American flag. He noticed the tribe unity, and everyone working together.

Jeff then checked out Sango's signal. He saw the long 'SAVE THE SANGO TRIBE' written out in the sand, and inbetween the THE and SANGO was their tribe shelter and flag, which Soi Fon and Haruhi were waving about. He didn't like, however, that Loly and Kenpachi weren't doing much.

"While you can see that Finnick had everyone participating, their message is very confusing, and just a big mess. I didn't even know that's the American flag on first glance. Sango only had two members trying to get attention, but their message was the best one. Therefore, Sango wins reward!"

Jeff grabbed the crate, which contained the reward, and placed it in a catapult, before attaching it to a parachute.

– – – – –

Sango Day 11

When the crate was catapulted towards Sango's island, everyone hugged and cheered.

"We did it! Yahoooo!" cheered Haruhi loudly, hugging Soi Fon tightly.

"_Aha! In your big fat face Kenpachi! I won this challenge all because of me! You and Loly barely even helped with this reward challenge, but what good can you do when you're both two feet out the door!?" - Haruhi_

Kenpachi calmly clapped by himself, nodding his head in confirmation, "Good for you, ya little bitch. This'll only boost her ego further, and I love it."

As Haruhi and Soi Fon set up the new blankets and pillows in the shelter, and Ichigo was off by himself in the jungle, Kenpachi was sitting by the fire with Canada and Loly.

"If only we won the fishing gear," noted Canada, sighing, "We would've been eating like kings and queens."

"Only one eating and acting like a queen is Cynthia," muttered Kenpachi, "And she's not even on this tribe. Listen, if we're gonna go in strong, we need to eliminate those who would flip."

"Like Ichigo?" asked Loly.

"_Ever since Cato was voted off, Ichigo has been acting like a little twerp that's just whining and complaining. So much for character development, huh? He's been marked for elimination ever since then, and it's about time he got sent home." - Loly_

"If we throw the immunity challenge, we could secure our numbers, vote Ichigo off, and we're set." noted Kenpachi, "And that's IF Cynthia is still there. If she's not, who cares?"

Loly shrugged, laying down in the dirt, "I'm just more afraid that those women will get Ichigo on their side and become a threesome."

"That wouldn't be very good.." noted Canada.

"_Haruhi's a dumbass, so I don't expect her to think about numbers. Soi Fon on the other hand is a smart woman, I believe. She could definitely do some damage to our alliance, and that'll piss me off to no end, you have no idea." - Loly_

"Who cares? If I get wind of anything, I've got the idol they moronically gave me!" gloated Kenpachi, "We're secure!"

Loly shrugged, while Canada clapped happily.

"_Yay, it feels so great to be with the numbers, and no one's even considering me as a threat! That's how I want to be seen. Canada is no threat to anyone." - Canada_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Haruhi, Soi Fon, and Ichigo were talking about the next vote.

"Listen, I know you want Kenpachi out, Ichigo," explained Soi Fon, "But we've been wanting to... to put it Haruhi's way, humiliate Kenpachi on national television. So we're voting for either Loly or Canada."

Ichigo shrugged, "Who the $#%# cares who leaves? They both suck in challenges and in this game, personally."

"_I was hoping these women were wanting to vote off Kenpachi, but they're more focused on making him look like the biggest dumbass fatass in the world. That's great and all, but... he's the biggest threat." - Ichigo_

"Well, you both know how I feel," laughed Haruhi, "I want Loly's butt on a silver platter! I want her gone and out of here!"

"And with Canada, he could flip over onto our side. He'll go with the power. For now, he's with Kenpachi. But eliminate Loly, and he'll likely join us to avoid the chopping block." replied Soi Fon.

Ichigo nodded, "I'm fine with that choice. Canada can't do $#%# but flip flop. Loly can be more dangerous, surprisingly."

"_If we lose the next immunity challenge, I'm fully expecting a tie between Loly and Ichigo, and they'll face off in a tiebreaker, if I'm correct. If Ichigo wins, we're set. If he loses, Haruhi and I are sitting ducks." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

Finnick Day 11

Jeff's speedboat raced on past the Finnick beach, and since nothing shot out, the tribe learned they had lost the challenge.

America was bummed out, kicking at the sand, "Man, to hell with this!"

"_I work my tail off to win competitions! Look at me last time! I won nearly every challenge they threw at me! Here, I feel like it's rigged against me! I've had it with losing!" - America_

Cynthia saw this, and just laughed evilly, sitting on her throne. Prussia was face first in the dirt, kneeling before her.

"_I was thrilled that we lost the reward challenge. It just went to show that America is absolutely a lost cause, and has earned the right to leave the game as soon as the chance comes. But that's not enough for me. I want to see him begging for mercy." - Cynthia_

"Such the ego he has," noted Cynthia, "Yet it's so big it's killing his own brain cells. Slave, it's our time to make him super miserable."

Prussia lifted his head up from the dirt, "Yes, my Queen?"

Cynthia smirked, "Burn his flag. Toss it into the fire."

"Ooohooo! I'm loving this evil plan!" laughed Prussia to himself, tired of America himself.

"_Cynthia and I have a shared hatred of America. So much hatred in fact, that we've decided to burn his flag, and make him feel miserable for the rest of his stay on the island. Gee, why didn't I do this last season?" - Prussia_

Luckily for Prussia, the only ones around the shelter were Light and Shinji, as America was off fishing, and Ami and Tatsuki were sitting by the beach.

Prussia quickly rummaged through America's things, and took out his luxury item; the American flag, and promptly tossed it into the fire.

Shinji gasped, "Are you crazy?!"

"Please, Shinji," muttered Prussia, "I've had enough of America and his nonsense. I want him out of here, and what better then to destroy his pride and joy! Good riddance."

Light just smirked at the sight, continuing to eat his fish.

"_I didn't say anything as he threw the flag into the fire. Heck, I wish I could've told him to do it! You know, taking Prussia to the end is a great idea, like I said, but there are more elements to it then just him being useless. Now, he's coming off as a big jerk." - Light_

Cynthia, from her throne, spoke up, "Slaves! If you will, allow me to finish up the rest of the fish you caught. Your Queen needs her strength, after all."

All three of her slaves nodded, and bowed before her, and Light soon gave her the rest of the fish he'd caught.

"_This game is now entirely in my hands, and there's no way it could possibly be ever taken away from me! I rule the entire Finnick tribe! America? Ami? Tatsuki? Nothing more then mere peasants just waiting to scurry off and die." - Cynthia_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Sango, getting your first look at the new Finnick tribe; Sabrina voted off at the last tribal council."

Everyone on Sango was shocked, as they didn't think Cynthia would have power. This made Kenpachi whisper a few things to Canada and Loly.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Sango."

Soi Fon did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be running an obstacle course. Five players will be doing all the work this challenge. One player will start out as a diver, diving to the bottom of the ocean to untie and grab a shovel. Once you have the shovel, you will climb into your tribe canoe, where one rower will be there to row you both back to shore. Once the canoe hits the shore, that's the cue for the chosen runner to run into the jungle to retrieve a key, while the diver hands the shovel over to two diggers, and those two will be digging up a treasure chest. Once the chest is dug out, and the runner is back with the key, put two and two together, and you win immunity, and you are safe at the vote. Let's get started."

Finnick

Diver: Ami

Rower: America

Runner: Shinji

Diggers: Light and Tatsuki

Sango

Diver: Ichigo

Rower: Haruhi

Runner: Kenpachi

Diggers: Canada and Loly

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ami and Ichigo dove into the water, swimming to the bottom to retrieve and untie the shovel. Ami was quickly down and up, shovel in her hands, and swam towards the canoe where America waited. Ichigo, who was still throwing challenges as Haruhi and Soi Fon wanted him to retain his bad attitude, struggled, and nonchalantly did aerobics underwater. When he had yet to surface, Kenpachi smirked, as his plan was coming into fruition.

Ami clambered onto the canoe, and America got quickly to work, rowing out towards the beach. He knew that if he'd lost this one, he was going home. This time, America succeeded, and rowed into shore, triggering Shinji's running section, as Ami then handed the shovel to Tatsuki and Light. Ichigo was still taking his sweet time.

Eventually, though, Ichigo came up with the shovel, seeing that enough time was wasted, and hopped into the canoe with Haruhi. Haruhi was eager to make up for lost time. In the jungle, Shinji made it all the way to where the two keys were tied up. He grabbed Finnick's key, and raced back towards the beach, while Light and Tatsuki dug and dug.

It didn't take long for Haruhi to row the boat into the shore. With that section completed, Kenpachi raced into the jungle, just as Shinji was running right back out with the key. All Finnick needed now was the chest from Light and Tatsuki.

Once he was far away from everyone at the beach, Kenpachi started to leisurely stroll through the jungle, expertly planning this to be his stage as he wasn't a runner by any definition.

Whatever he did, though, it worked out well for Finnick, as Tatsuki managed to pull the chest out of the dirt once visible, and Shinji unlocked it with his key.

"FINNICK WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Finnick hugged and cheered.

"A very great effort from the Finnick tribe. As a result, immunity is yours for a third time. You guys are certainly the dominant force in this game. Sadly, Sango, another date at tribal council tonight, and another player will be saying goodbye. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Sango Day 12

Kenpachi dusted his hands off, and smirked, striking hard at the flint with the machete to start the evening fire.

"Mission completed, guys," smirked Kenpachi, looking up at Canada and Loly, "Ichigo is going home tonight, and I'll have a little talk with the ladies to guarantee his exit."

"_Today at the immunity challenge, myself, Loly, and Canada all agreed to throw the immunity challenge, vote Ichigo off, and not worry about him flipping to Cynthia later on in the game. We're close to a merge or a swap, so we need to strike first!" - Kenpachi_

Canada nodded, setting up bowls of rice for the group to eat tonight before leaving for tribal council, "Oh definitely. As long as Ichigo goes home, all is right in the world, yes?"

Kenpachi nodded, "You got that right, Canada! Haha! Can't wait to send his arrogant ass home!"

Loly brushed her bangs out of the way, going to lay down in the shelter, "Whatever happens, Haruhi leaves after he does!"

"Bingo, lady!" replied Kenpachi.

"_I feel quite accepted in this group of three. When I played last time, I was just this 'extra vote', no one cared for me, and all that. I'm just a quiet little fellow who just wants to stay out of the way, and feel happy. Both Kenpachi and Loly have treated me like a loyal member of the alliance, and I like that." - Canada_

Meanwhile, Ichigo, Haruhi, and Soi Fon were discussing the vote.

"Are you sure they do not see this coming whatsoever?" asked Ichigo, for probably the umpteenth time.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Ichigo, just shut up! Seriously, we've responded to that question fifty times already! You are safe, and they do not see this coming! Like it matters anyway, so why are you nervous?"

"_Ichigo is annoying, and just a trainwreck to be completely honest. He's nervous that we aren't keeping our word, and that he's going home. He needs to trust us, and stay calm, or Soi Fon and I will vote his butt off! Trust me, that's suicide!" - Haruhi_

"I've thought things over," explained Soi Fon, "This tiebreaker will be pivotal. If you lose this, the game ends for Haruhi and I. He might've been useful for us in the long run, but we need to vote Canada tonight."

"Alright, so, we're keeping two assholes in the game over this quiet guy who's done #$%# in challenges? Good plan guys." muttered Ichigo sarcastically.

"_Who #$%#ing cares about Canada? He's easy to manipulate! I want Kenpachi or Loly out of this game! They are mega bitches, and need to go home sooner then later!" - Ichigo_

Soi Fon sighed, "Ichigo, it's not like you have a choice. Vote with us, or vote yourself off the island. You hold your fate in your hands, not us."

Ichigo muttered some curses under his breath as the women walked away.

"_If Ichigo sticks to the plan, he'll get the chance to fight for his life in the tiebreaker. If he loses or votes opposite of us, then he goes home, and Haruhi and I will just be sitting ducks." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

The Sango tribe arrived at tribal council.

"This is your third time to tribal council, and it almost didn't seem like a big deal to you guys. Kenpachi, why you of all people to be the runner today?" asked Jeff.

Kenpachi shrugged.

"Felt like losing a few more pounds, Probst. Don't blame me for the loss. If Ichigo's ass was working rather then snoozing, we would've won." replied Kenpachi.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Canada, the last few challenges have proven that your tribe requires more unity. Is tonight's vote all about unity?" asked Jeff.

Canada nodded.

"Exactly. We absolutely need tribe unity. If we are not together, we are not a unit, and we all need units to win challenges." replied Canada.

"Loly, if it's you tonight, do you walk out of here with your head held high? Or two middle fingers just blazing?" asked Jeff.

"Two middle fingers. I mean, come on! I know I'm not well liked, but clearly that's what got me all the way to the end, so that's their loss if they vote me off." replied Loly.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Haruhi, you're up."

– – –

Ichigo's Vote: Who knows why? (?)

Kenpachi's Vote: You are vile scum, and I cannot wait for you to leave this game! (Ichigo)

Soi Fon's Vote: You are a huge floater, and I think we could've used you, but this vote is purely strategic. (Canada)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Canada. (He nodded.)

…

Ichigo. One vote Ichigo, one vote Canada.

…

…

Ichigo. Two votes Ichigo, one vote Canada. (He smirked, nodding.)

…

Ichigo. That's three votes Ichigo, one vote Canada. (Kenpachi laughed softly to himself.)

…

…

…

Canada. That's two votes Canada, three votes Ichigo, one vote left. (Kenpachi stopped laughing, and his jaw dropped. Loly glared at Haruhi sinisterly.)

…

…

…

Canada. We have a tie. Three votes Canada, three votes Ichigo.

Ichigo was the one laughing now, sneering at Kenpachi and Loly, who sneered back at him, and the two women.

"Here's what we're going to do. Since it's too early to do the purple rock, we're gonna do a fire making challenge. So move over there, and sit at a station."

Canada and Ichigo both nodded and each got to a fire making station.

"First person to burn through their rope stays in the game. Loser, goes home."

Both of them nodded.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

Ichigo and Canada both immediately went for the coconut husk. While Canada was getting it nice and fluffy, Ichigo immediately started up a match, and lit the husk on fire, and then started to build it up.

Canada then started to add sticks into the mix up, hoping to come in from behind with a great start to his fire, while Ichigo just kept adding more and more to the burning fire. It was getting close to the rope. Kenpachi grumbled at Canada's slow attempts.

Canada soon got a match lit, and started his fire. But Ichigo's flame was far from out in this competition, and it was too late for Canada. Ichigo was already cheering before the rope was burnt through.

"With a victory cry already, Ichigo stays alive!"

Haruhi clapped excitedly, while Loly and Kenpachi just looked away, pissed off.

"Ichigo, you can go rejoin your tribe. Canada, I need you to grab your torch, and bring it to me."

Canada nodded sadly, giving Ichigo a light pat on the back, taking his torch and giving it to Jeff.

"Canada, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Canada nodded, and waved farewell to his tribe, leaving the area.

"With an arupt turn of events, Canada is out of the game, Ichigo stays alive, and it appears to still be anyone's game. But with a strong 7 member tribe just waiting to destroy you, you need to pick it up. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Canada's Final Words**

"Poor Canada. I made it just 12 days into the game, after having made it all 39 days in Axis vs. Allies. I was hoping to coast by just the same, but clearly it wasn't enough to keep me out of the limelight. I hope for the best in my alliance. Oh, and please... do take care of America for me? Thank you."

VOTE

Canada – Haruhi, Soi Fon, and Ichigo

Ichigo – Canada, Kenpachi, and Loly

Next episode will be a tribal swap; a rather interesting one at that. Check out the wiki page for this season for the newly updated tribes!

CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 Become Dirt Itself!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Cynthia's reign of Queen officially took to new levels as she took over the entire Finnick shelter, kicking Tatsuki and America out for good. America was absolutely upset over Sabrina's elimination, but Tatsuki still held onto hope, knowing she had a clue to an immunity idol. Be unknownst to her, though, it was a fake one. _

_Light also promised Ami a spot in the Final 3, but was secretly planning to take Cynthia and Prussia to the end._

_At Sango, Ichigo was still bitter over the betrayal. But Haruhi soon gave him comfort in knowing Kenpachi sealed his own fate, and that he would soon be leaving the game for good. Meanwhile, Kenpachi contemplated throwing the immunity challenge, worried that Cynthia was still in the game, and he didn't want Ichigo flipping._

_For today's reward challenge, the tribes needed to create an S.O.S signal on their beach. With Cynthia and Kenpachi testing their rivals; America and Haruhi respectively, Haruhi pulled out a major upset, winning Sango a huge reward._

_With Sango enjoying a nice reward, both sides of the tribe had bigger issues to deal with. For Kenpachi's side, it was deciding to throw the challenge or not. For Haruhi and Soi Fon's group, it was which of the other three they were going to send home._

_At Finnick, Cynthia ordered Prussia to burn America's flag, hoping to see him self destruct and potentially quit the game. Despite Shinji's protests, Prussia promptly burned the flag, and luckily America didn't find out.  
_

_At the immunity challenge, when Kenpachi learned that Cynthia survived, he immediately planned to throw the challenge. Thanks to additional help by Ichigo, Sango easily lost the immunity challenge, and was sent to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, while Kenpachi was confident that Ichigo was going home, he had no idea that the newly formed alliance of three was planning to blindside him, and vote Canada, hoping to give Ichigo easy competition in the tiebreaker._

_At tribal council, the vote went as expected for Haruhi, Ichigo, and Soi Fon. Canada and Ichigo faced off in a tiebreaker, and since Canada fooled around more then Ichigo did, he lost, and was sent home. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Finnick: America, Ami, Cynthia, Light, Prussia, Shinji, and Tatsuki**

**Sango: Haruhi, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Loly, and Soi Fon**

– – – – –

Sango Day 13

If you thought this tribe would return from tribal council free from the threat of arguments, then you'd be mistaken.

"WHAT THE #$%#ING HELL HAPPENED?!" bellowed Kenpachi, slamming his torch against the shelter with enough force to knock it over.

Loly was equally as mad, "Such a huge disgrace of the female gender! $#%# you Haruhi!"

"_Last night, those little bitches decided to turn against me. ME! The Great Kenpachi Zaraki! Their mistake was not going after me directly, which means I stay in the game, along with my idol! $#%$ing idiots." - Kenpachi_

Haruhi just laughed out loud, "Like I'm afraid of what you two could do to me! Go ahead, punch me! You'd both be out of this game!"

"Oh I wouldn't punch you," growled Loly, "More like slit your throat with the machete."

"I'd do worse! I'd cut her up into a million pieces, and serve her to the wolves!" shouted Kenpachi, shaking his head in anger.

"_Kenpachi and Loly have to be the biggest babies in the history of Survivor. Canada has done squat for this entire tribe, yet we vote him out, and they act like it's the end of the world. I don't blame them, because it is, but still, jeez! It's a damn game!" - Haruhi_

Ichigo started to mock Kenpachi's voice, "'Ichigo! Stop complaining! Waahh!' $#%#ing hypocrites! Now you know how it feels to feel betrayed. Now both of you will be leaving! I don't care if we lose this game now, I just want to make it my goal to outlast both of you!"

"Hey Haruhi! Even Cynthia deserves to be here over you!" yelled Loly, giving her the finger.

Haruhi growled, "Oh don't even go there you little baby!"

While the fighting was going on, Soi Fon was sitting inside the shelter eating rice, and avoiding conflict.

"_I feel like with Canada gone, I'm now the most sane person left on this tribe. Kenpachi, Loly? They're so childish in fighting over this game. It's just a game, and we're playing it to the best of our ability. It's not our faults you can't play this game right." - Soi Fon_

Kenpachi pulled out the idol, and placed it around his neck, "You bitches should have voted me out last night! Now the idol will get used, and one of you will be sent home! Ichigo, be thankful if you stay. There's a huge chance now."

Ichigo laughed, playfully holding up two hands in a scared manner, "Oooh... I'm so scared Kenpachi. Please, even if that works for you, we'll just send your little bitch home instead."

"Loly will be spying on you guys every opportunity, so just dare! Dare you mother#$#%ers!" shouted Kenpachi.

"_Kenpachi has the idol, and I'm not even afraid of what those losers on the other side can do. Once we save our behinds, we just need to win the next tiebreaker, and we're back in power. Though if there is a swap or merge coming up, I might just flip just to save my damn skin. Depends on what happens, really." - Loly_

– – – – –

Finnick Day 13

It was bright and early at the Finnick camp. Course, for America, it didn't seem all hunky dory.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen my flag anywhere?" questioned America, frantically searching his bag.

In shelter resting were Shinji and Ami. Ami didn't bother with him, completely unaware of the flag burning, while Shinji struggled to keep his mouth shut.

"_Frankly, America is next to go, so I could care less if he can't find his precious flag. I don't even know what it is specifically, but I know it's something he cherishes, so whatever." - Ami_

Cynthia's throne practically sat on a ledge overlooking the shelter perfectly. Light and Prussia were face first in the ground, kneeling. Cynthia saw this and smirked, "Why bother, America? You're next to go aren't you?"

America growled, looking up at her, "Shut up! Just shut up okay! God, can I go one day without hearing your voice?"

"You'll be hearing it for a few more days, then you'll be back in your home. Won't that be splendid?" laughed Cynthia, evilly.

"_Cynthia drives me wild, and even I know I'm not the only one. Ami, Tatsuki, even Shinji and Light don't have respect for this woman. Some are just following her out of spite, and are using her, based on hints I'm getting from Tatsuki." - America_

America shook his head, and ignored her as he continued searching for his flag. "Well, I can't find it anywhere. Anyone care to explain what the hell happened to the greatest flag in the history of mankind!?"

Cynthia shrugged, "I could care less about your flag, peasant. Just run along back into the woods, will you."

America was enraged, "It was you wasn't it! You $#%#ing bitch!" He lunged for Cynthia where he stood, trying to climb on top of the shelter.

Shinji immediately tried to yank him down, with Ami's help, while blurting out, "Prussia did it! He burnt your flag! Not Cynthia!"

"_I had to get it out of my system. Cynthia's very mean, yeah, but she didn't burn his flag, surprisingly. Prussia was the one who did it all. Hopefully this'll keep Cynthia off America's radar for a little while, and have Prussia be the focus of attention." - Shinji_

"What?!" shrieked America, "HOW DARE YOU BURN THE GREATEST FLAG! I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD YOU MONSTER!"

America kicked Ami and Shinji's hands off his legs, and hopped onto the shelter... only to be pushed off easily by Prussia's foot.

"You are just so easy, America," muttered Prussia, "You may have beaten me once before... but trust me, I will beat you this time!"

"_I $#%#ing hate Prussia! I $#%#ing hate Cynthia! I $#%$ing hate everyone on this tribe! Only Tatsuki brings me joy... because she's not the biggest bitch in the world! Good lord have mercy! I'm tempted to burn the shelter on our next trip to tribal council. Maybe even burn Cynthia's throne!" - America_

Ami climbed out of the shelter, dragging America away before he could get himself kicked out. Whilst America was dragged away, Cynthia looked down at Shinji, and shook her head.

"_I don't feel like we should keep Shinji around any longer after America's gone. He's getting way too nicey-nice for my taste. Once America's gone, Tatsuki might get a break as we send Shinji home." - Cynthia_

Ami took America deep into the jungle, and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Dude! Chill out, okay? Listen, I'm not enjoying this either!"

"But you flipped!" retorted America.

"I know I did, but who the $#%# cares? Frankly, if we could get one of Light, Shinji, or Prussia to flip... we can save you and Tatsuki!" smirked Ami.

America was skeptical, before nodding.

"_What I told America is both true and false. I don't see anyone flipping against Cynthia, but at the same time I just know Cynthia will turn against me, which won't be good for me. I need to strike early if the chance comes." - Ami_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Finnick getting your first look at the new Sango tribe. Canada voted out at the last tribal council."

No one was surprised, while America said, "Poor Canada."

"Alright guys, it's time to change the game up. You can drop your buffs. We're switching tribes."

Everyone groaned a little, with some upset at the change. Others, though, thought it over, and smirked, seeing an opportunity. Yellow and green buffs dropped to the ground.

Jeff then grabbed two bowls, and handed one to each tribe, and in each bowl were eggs. Every tribe member grabbed an egg.

"Thank you, seems like you're familiar with this. Now, I will say 3, 2, 1, smash. You smash the eggs once I say 'smash', and if your egg has yellow paint, you are on Finnick. Green paint means you are on Sango. 3, 2, 1, Smash!"

Everyone smashed their eggs against their bodies. America was already cheering loudly as he had the same colors as Tatsuki and opposite colors as Cynthia. Light frowned a little, but then nodded, seeing his color was different then Cynthia's. Kenpachi high fived Loly, and then groaned when he saw Cynthia was on his tribe.

"Okay! The new Finnick tribe is: America, Prussia, Haruhi, Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Light. The new Sango tribe is: Cynthia, Kenpachi, Shinji, Ami, Soi Fon, and Loly. Please put on your new buffs."

Everyone did so.

"Now it's time to see how well you do together as two tribes. For today's reward challenge, you will be shooting for points. First round, one player will shoot 10 blow darts. Second round, another player will shoot 10 rounds with a slingshot. Final round, one player will use at least three spears to earn points. Tribe with the most points, wins reward."

Jeff then threw the covers off the reward, which was a cage with two chickens and one rooster.

"I don't know about you, but 14 days into the game, even I'd be bored of rice and fish. Chicken is another great meal for you all to enjoy, so win today, and you win this. Let's get started."

Finnick

Blow darts: Tatsuki

Slingshot: Haruhi

Spears: America

Sango

Blow darts: Ami

Slingshot: Loly

Spears: Kenpachi

"Okay, time for the Blow dart round! Tatsuki for Finnick, and Ami for Sango. Former tribe members squaring off now. Survivors ready? Go."

Both women did very well in the blow dart round. They had to hit the middle of each target they saw on the field in order to score more points. Tatsuki had better aim then Ami did, which point-wise gave Finnick a slight lead over Ami.

"Looking at the scores there, Finnick leads 465 points to Sango's 421. Let's move to Slingshots! Haruhi will be proving herself for Finnick, while Loly will get a chance to beat her rival. Survivors ready? Go."

Loly got in over her head in this challenge, as she was focusing too much on trying to beat Haruhi that her shots messed up. Haruhi felt like she was made for this challenge, and while she didn't do as well as Tatsuki did, she did marvelously enough to beat Loly.

"Great job girls! Finnick is still in the lead with 900 points, while Sango trails with 835 points. It's now up to America for Finnick, and Kenpachi for Sango to win reward. You will take turns throwing the spear at the target. The closer you are, the more points you earn. America won the initial rock paper scissors, so you're up."

America wasn't sweating much, since Finnick was ahead by 65 points. He threw the spear a little sloppily, still not used to it.

"America does get on the board, but it's a 10 pointer. Kenpachi, you're next up. You have a lot of ground to make up for Sango."

Kenpachi was more a master at weapons then America was, so he was more confident in his ability to win. He readied the spear, and threw it, beating America's mark.

"Kenpachi gets on the board with a 40-pointer! America, you're still in the lead, but Kenpachi is easily catching up. Second shot."

America made a better aim then he did before, copying the same technique that Kenpachi used in the previous shot. When he threw the spear, he did better then before.

"Great! America scores a 30-pointer! Kenpachi needs to make up a lot of ground for Sango. Second shot."

Kenpachi growled at America, knowing full well that Cynthia was right behind him smirking evilly. He threw the spear rather aggressively, imagining Cynthia's face on the target.

"Not as good as your last shot. You scored a 30-pointer. America, this is your last shot. If you score a 30-pointer, or higher, you will win the challenge, as it'll be impossible for Kenpachi to catch up."

America smirked, knowing full well that he had what it took to win the competition. He readied his shot carefully... and in the end...

…

…

…

…

"That is a... 40-pointer! AMERICA WINS REWARD FOR FINNICK!"

All of Finnick hugged and cheered.

"Finnick, this was a new tribe, and for once, I saw nothing but tribe unity. Congrats, and enjoy your future meals with these chickens. Sango, sadly, nothing for you but a new tribe. You may head back to camp, and I'll see both tribes for the immunity challenge."

Cynthia spoke up, "Excuse me Jeff. May I have my slaves bring me my throne from the old Finnick camp?"

"No you can't, sorry." This made Cynthia sneer at him, but ignored it as she left with her new tribe.

**Finnick: America, Haruhi, Ichigo, Light, Prussia, and Tatsuki**

**Sango: Ami, Cynthia, Kenpachi, Loly, Shinji, and Soi Fon**

– – – – –

Finnick Day 14

As Light and Prussia carried in the chicken coop into camp. America grabbed his torch, and dipped it into the fire, before walking up the ledge towards Cynthia's throne.

"Might I just start off by saying this," began America, clearing his throat, "What a great tribe this has already started out to be! I want to dominate in all the challenges with you! Best part of the whole thing?"

With that said, he dipped his torch onto the seat of the throne, igniting it on fire, "No Cynthia!"

"_Finally! The Survivor Gods have spoken! Cynthia is out of this tribe, and hopefully out of this game! Hopefully, we get Ichigo and Haruhi to trust Tatsuki and I, and we'll send out her cronies one after one. I'm loving it!" - America_

Haruhi gleefully clapped her hands, "No such thing as a Queen on this tribe! If anyone is gonna be Queen, it's gonna be me! Queen Haruhi Suzumiya! I'd be a good Queen!"

America glared at her, "Don't even start, missy."

Haruhi stuck her tongue out at America, "Chill out! I'm only joking! C'mon, let's kill a chicken, get it cooking, and feast over Cynthia's burning throne!"

"_America is already annoying, but at least it's just him. If Cynthia were here, I'm sure I'd be throwing a fit right now, but I'm not, so I'm liking the Finnick tribe. It's clearly the winning tribe after all, and we all know that I love winning!" - Haruhi_

As Haruhi and Tatsuki prepped the chicken away from camp, Light whispered to Prussia by the shelter, "Play along, okay? Cynthia's likely done for on Sango, so it's a brand new game. If she somehow stays, we return to her."

Prussia nodded, smirking, "Oh, I know what I need to do, so don't you waste your breath on me."

"_The good things about Cynthia being gone is the fact that I'm no longer her slave for the time being, and that I can start mending bridges with Tatsuki and America. I plan to get them to trust me, and hopefully we'll stay an all Finnick tribe until the merge." - Light_

A few minutes later, the entire tribe was enjoying roasted chicken around the burning remains of Cynthia's throne.

"This tribe will stay strong, right?" pledged Haruhi, "Because we got a huge leg up on Sango. They are going to be so dysfunctional!"

Ichigo chuckled, "You sure as hell got that right. Kenpachi has a fake immunity idol, and he and Cynthia will hate eachother. Trust me."

"_Even as I'm sitting around a burning throne wearing a new yellow buff, I still feel in danger. I'm clearly stronger then Haruhi, so if the four Finnicks stick together, they'll vote me off. I hope it doesn't come to that." - Ichigo_

"Maybe they'll end up killing eachother! Haha!" laughed America, taking a bite out of his chicken piece.

As the conversation continued, Light motioned out for Tatsuki to follow him into the woods. Luckily, no one caught them.

"I want to start off on the right foot this time," explained Light, "It might be too little too late for me, but if you vote us off, you're giving Cynthia more of a reason to come after you."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Tatsuki, crossing her arms.

"Yes... and no. Listen. I'm not sure if you know about it... but there is a fake idol buried out in the jungle by Cynthia. She gave a fake clue for Sabrina or America to find." explained Light.

"It was hidden under my pillow... and why are you telling me this?" asked Tatsuki, still suspisious.

Light smirked, "I could've easily let you find that idol, and then you'll get a major blindside. This way, you'll be spared from that thought. I'm pretty sure we'll win immunity... Cynthia will be gone... so Final 4; you, me, Prussia, and Ami?"

Tatsuki said nothing for a minute, before sighing, and nodding, shaking his hand, "Done deal. I'll see what America thinks about keeping Prussia."

"_Light Yagami is one sneaky bastard. He will have a backup plan in tow. I do thank him for telling me about a fake idol I could've easily discovered, but at the same time, he'll keep his loyalty to Cynthia if she stays. I call BS on this Final 4 deal, actually." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

Sango Day 14

As soon as the Sango tribe reached their camp site, Cynthia immediately started to speak.

"Shinji! Retreat into the forest, and begin plans for a brand new throne for your wonderful Queen." smirked Cynthia, watching Shinji run off immediately into the forest, with Ami following him. Cynthia then turned her attention onto Kenpachi, Loly, and Soi Fon, "And you three, kneel before the Queen!"

"Oh $%#$ no!" shouted Kenpachi, "You got two days to pack your bags, and get the hell off our island!"

"_This swap did two things. One right, and one wrong. What's right is that Ichigo and Haruhi are off this beach. The wrong thing is that Cynthia is now here, and that pisses me off!" - Kenpachi_

Soi Fon quietly walked into the shelter, whilst Loly also started to shout, "Cynthia, you cannot be serious! Why bother with this strategy a second time?"

"Same can be said about you, pathetic mortal," laughed Cynthia, "Such a little loudmouth brat. Hmm... perhaps the both of you can pack your bags."

Kenpachi dusted his hands off, "Nah, we just got settled here 14 days ago. I'm not ready to leave. You on the other hand... heh... sounds like you just want to be voted out today! Well too fricking bad, little Queen! Try to come after me, and I'll play this immunity idol on you!"

He pulled out his idol out of his pocket, laughing obnoxiously. Cynthia took one look at it, and smirked.

"_It's obvious that the idol is fake. The fat pig is clearly oblivious to what he's actually holding. But I'll humor him. It's apparent that he and Loly are a pair, and Soi Fon clearly has no relations with them. If things work out, we'll get those two out back to back." - Cynthia_

"If you say so, big man," laughed Cynthia, "Please don't mind the lovely throne overlooking your shelter..." She then left.

Kenpachi immediately stood up and pointed at her, "Oh hell no! You put that throne there, it'll be burnt to a crisp! Guaranteed! You wanna go play Queen For A Day, go to the beach! Make the hermit crabs your slaves!"

Cynthia merely laughed at Kenpachi's threats, shaking her head as she walked into the forest. In the shelter, Soi Fon placed her head in her hands.

"_I don't care for either Kenpachi, Loly, or Cynthia. Without Haruhi or Ichigo here, I feel completely alone and vulnerable, because I could be blindsided. But based on current events, I think I'm safe. But I do sense that I'll need to make a tough decision..." - Soi Fon_

Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, Ami and Shinji were gathering supplies for Cynthia's throne.

"Listen Shinji... we need to keep Cynthia. Originially, I wanted to find a way to get rid of her," explained Ami, "But if we vote her off, there's a strong chance you and I will be next. Old Sango could stick together."

Shinji shrugged, "Ami, look... I know you were one of many who tried to talk me out of working with Asuka... but..."

Ami spoke up, "But Asuka stabbed you in the back, didn't she? You made her too paranoid! Cynthia could very well do the same to you! But she won't have to if you make your loyalties less... errr... shaky."

"_Shinji is going through the same thing he did in Feudal Japan. He's aligned with a strong willed, bossy woman, and doing squat about it. Truth be told, I wanted Cynthia to be voted off, but now it really looks like we need her, or our game ends here." - Ami_

"But if we vote Cynthia off," explained Shinji, "That won't hurt our games though. Remember, we're all faking loyalty."

"Yes, but I know Light and Prussia will feel a little betrayed, plus, we're not as strong as Finnick. Hell, to put it more lightly, not as united. We just need to play our cards right, okay?" sighed Ami.

"_I trust really no one on this tribe. Quite frankly I'm in a really bad spot, and I kinda allowed myself to be put in this position. But aligning with Cynthia is becoming more draining then before, as I hate just being a suck up to girls. I need to be tougher then that." - Shinji_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Finnick."

Light did so.

"For today's challenge, you will select one person to be the rower. This rower will be responsible for rescuing three other tribe members that are stranded out in the ocean. One by one you will rescue them, and then they will help bail water or row with you. First tribe back with all tribe members, wins immunity, guaranteed a 1-in-11 shot at winning this game. Let's get started."

Finnick

Rower: America

Shipwrecked: Tatsuki, Light, Haruhi

Sango

Rower: Soi Fon

Shipwrecked: Ami, Shinji, Loly

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both America and Soi Fon pulled their boats towards the water as they raced out. They got into their boats and began to paddle out towards their shipwrecked tribe members. America had a slight lead over Soi Fon as he approached Tatsuki.

"Canoeing? So simple!" laughed America.

Soi Fon was having a little bit of trouble trying to get her boat to steer in the right direction. Luckily she was on track towards Ami, but America had rescued Tatsuki, and helped her onto the boat.

With America pulling ahead, and Soi Fon not doing a great job making up for lost time, Ami started to help with paddling once she got on board. She believed that with the added paddle they could go faster. However, it seemed hopeless as America reached and rescued Light.

America looked back and was already cheering before they even reached Haruhi, which caused Haruhi to bellow at America to not get cocky. As America helped Haruhi onto the boat, Soi Fon and Ami helped Shinji onto the boat. With Haruhi rescued, all America needed to do now is get the boat back to shore.

For the Sango tribe, no matter how hard Soi Fon tried, it was too little too late.

"America's back! FINNICK WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Finnick hugged and cheered.

"Once again, America, you have saved the day for the Finnick tribe, and your tribe continues to dominate no matter who's on your tribe. Sadly Sango, another loss, another tribal council. Should be interesting, so grab your things, and we'll see you there tonight."

– – – – –

Sango Day 15

With another loss for the Sango tribe, for Kenpachi and Loly, the choice seemed very obvious.

"Soi Fon, Loly, tonight, we're sending Cynthia home! In order to guarantee it, we need Ami or Shinji to flip! Any suggestions?" asked Kenpachi.

"_I do not plan on using the idol tonight, because that's just a waste of my time, and a waste of the idol. Personally Cynthia needs to go home traditionally, not by the idol getting rid of her!" - Kenpachi_

"It's apparent that Shinji is one of Cynthia's slaves, but it doesn't seem like Ami is one, though. Perhaps Ami is the way to go?" wondered Soi Fon.

"Perfect!" laughed Kenpachi, "We're gonna need Ami's strength in challenges, so put Cynthia down on the parchment, got it!"

Both Loly and Soi Fon nodded at his words.

"_As of right now, I do plan on voting for Cynthia tonight, but that can always change. This will be a tough vote no matter what, and I even think my decision will be made at the booth." - Soi Fon_

Cynthia's new throne had been built with Shinji's and Ami's help. Loly looked over at it, seeing Cynthia proudly sitting on it, and Shinji with his face in the dirt, and smirked, "Excuse me, you two... I need to have a little fun first."

Loly walked into the jungle, taking one of the buckets with her.

"_Cynthia's probably thinking Kenpachi or I are going tonight. What an arrogant little bitch she is. I'll be honest, I think she's worse then me! That's saying a lot, actually, so I think I'm gonna make her miserable." - Loly_

Loly started to scoop up a lot of dirt from the ground, and stashed it into the bucket. Once she had enough, she carried it over to the nearby river, starting to put water into it, trying to make makeshift mud. Once she was satisfied, she returned to camp.

Cynthia looked down at the kneeling Shinji, before nodding, "That's enough for today. You've kneeled for a good three hours, slave. Tonight, we're gonna vote for Loly! Let us humor Kenpachi and his little... 'idol'. Let the fool make himself look like an idiot."

Shinji nodded, wiping his face off, "Yes, Queen Cynthia. Loly it is. Shall I tell Ami?"

"Yes, do what you need to do to save your Queen, slave! Fail, and there shall be consequences." replied Cynthia sternly.

Shinji nodded, and raced off. In reality, he didn't go straight for Ami, he went straight for a meal, as he was very hungry.

"_Shinji has nowhere to run in this tribe. If he betrays his Queen, he will dearly regret that day for the rest of his miserable life! Once we break up Kenpachi and Loly, this camp will once again be called my own! Hah ha!" - Cynthia_

Loly snickered to herself, perching the bucket of 'mud' on the throne, and then knocking it over onto Cynthia's head, completely covering both her and her throne in mud. Loly couldn't really contain her own laughter, falling onto the ground, and rolling about.

Cynthia was astruck at what had just happened, and she was infuriated, "Who dares to cover the all mighty Queen in this filthy mud?!"

Loly wiped a tear from her eye, laughing hysterically, "I did! And you can't do #$%# about it! You treat others like dirt, you become dirt itself!"

Off to the side, Kenpachi was laughing hard himself, but Soi Fon wasn't. In fact, this whole thing confirmed her vote.

"_Seeing the whole incident with Loly and Cynthia... sort of confirmed who I wanted to vote out. We cannot keep this kind of conflict within the tribe, and if we do not do something about it, Sango will self destruct. No doubt about it." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

The Sango tribe arrived at tribal council.

"I must say this, based on the muddy Cynthia I see, I think a lot went down at camp. Loly, what happened back at camp?" asked Jeff.

"Well, Jeff, I was getting really tired of Cynthia's #$%% around camp, and how she treated other people. So I decided to give her a rather muddy present." replied Loly.

"Oh like you know anything about treating people with respect!" snapped Cynthia, "Clearly treating a Queen like this must certainly result in expulsion!"

Loly shrugged, whilst still snickering.

"Cynthia, since you certainly play like a Queen, how hard was it trying to fit into a new tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Not hard at all. I never feel threatened by Kenpachi, Loly, or Soi Fon, so I felt at ease. That is, until now. Clearly we must do something about that mess that is Loly!" replied Cynthia.

Loly rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Soi Fon, what are your thoughts on this whole thing?" asked Jeff.

Soi Fon sighed.

"It's frustrating, really. I'm really sick of all the drama, and I want it to stop. That's why tonight, my vote is based on getting rid of the drama." replied Soi Fon.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Soi Fon, you're up."

– – –

Cynthia's Vote: You certainly messed with the wrong Queen. (Loly)

Loly's Vote: No words to say about the biggest BITCH in the world! (Cynthia)

Soi Fon's Vote: You did this to yourself. Bye. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Loly. (She nodded, smirking.)

…

Loly. Two votes Loly.

…

…

Cynthia. One vote Cynthia, two votes Loly. (She glared at Loly.)

…

Cynthia. Tied two votes Cynthia, two votes Loly.

…

…

Loly. Three votes Loly, two votes Cynthia, one vote left. (Soi Fon closed her eyes, while Kenpachi waited for Jeff to say some lovely words.)

…

…

…

…

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Packers, Loly. That's four, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Both Kenpachi and Loly were flabbergasted at the final vote, while Soi Fon ignored their glares as Loly gave her torch up.

"Loly, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Thanks for showing you had no back bone, Soi Fon. Such a disgrace of a captain." muttered Loly as she left.

"Clearly there was a lot said tonight, and you voted out one of the two problems in the tribe. What happens now, we'll have to find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Loly's Final Words**

"I would say that that was a very great and fitting exit, quite honestly. I knew my head was on the chopping block once we lost, and I kinda figured it. Especially since Soi Fon was wavering a little bit. They're letting Cynthia run the game, and it's sickening at the very thought!"

VOTE

Cynthia – Kenpachi and Loly

Loly – Cynthia, Shinji, Ami, and Soi Fon

There is a brand new poll for you all to vote on! Please vote! This is for the next season of Survivor, which will be a Blood vs. Water! :D

CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 Their Votes Are Like Diamonds

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Canada's elimination, there was a huge amount of fighting between Kenpachi, Loly, Haruhi, and Ichigo, while Soi Fon held back, not wanting to take part in the conflict._

_At Finnick, America soon learned that Prussia was the one who burned his flag, thanks to Shinji opening his mouth to protect Cynthia from being blamed. Ami was also secretly hoping to blindside Cynthia at the next tribal council they go to, hoping to get Shinji to flip._

_At the reward challenge, Jeff shocked the tribes by mixing them up. This caused Haruhi and Ichigo to move to Finnick, and Cynthia, Shinji, and Ami to Sango. This seemed to completely change the game on both tribes, but challenge wise Finnick still seemed to be the dominant tribe, with America winning reward._

_With Cynthia out of Finnick, America's mood lifted, and he gleefully burned Cynthia's throne to a crisp. While he and the others were having chicken, Light, fearing that Cynthia's game was coming to an end, spoke with Tatsuki, and made a Final 4 pact with her, Prussia, and Ami. Tatsuki was very wary of Light, however._

_At the new Sango, Cynthia immediately tried to insert her Queenly ways into the camp, but Kenpachi and Loly were having none of it. Ami also aborted her plans to betray Cynthia, worried that she'd be next if she were to blindside Cynthia._

_At the immunity challenge, America once again pulled through for the victory, sending Sango to yet another tribal council._

_Before tribal council, it seemed as though the original Sangos would be voting Cynthia, and the original Finnicks would be voting Loly. But after a muddy incident between Cynthia and Loly, Soi Fon reconsidered her options._

_At tribal council, Soi Fon flipped on Sango, and voted with Finnick, sending Loly home in a 4-2 decision, leaving Kenpachi alone and with a fake idol to keep him company. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Finnick: America, Haruhi, Ichigo, Light, Prussia, and Tatsuki**

**Sango: Ami, Cynthia, Kenpachi, Shinji, and Soi Fon**

– – – – –

Sango Day 16

As the tribe returned from tribal council, Kenpachi was strangely quiet. This only made Soi Fon fear the worse as they walked back to camp.

"_Last night, I knew Kenpachi was going to have my head over voting Loly off, but I didn't care. One way or another, Kenpachi and Loly were a duo, while Cynthia is more likely self destruct and get herself voted out soon. I really hope I didn't make the wrong choice." - Soi Fon_

When the tribe returned back to camp, Kenpachi shoved Cynthia out of the way as he walked into the jungle, "Out of my way, bitch. Guess I'll just move on out of here. When your head is on the chopping block, then you'll feel my pain. Hopefully that's soon. Also Soi Fon go #$%# yourself."

Cynthia just laughed evilly, watching Kenpachi stomp on out of camp, "Such a poor pathetic loser. His days are certainly numbered."

"_I have the hidden immunity idol, so why the hell did Soi Fon think it's great to turn against me? At least she's safe, as I want that Queen bitch out of here. But what's the point? Use the idol, vote Cynthia off, then I'm outta here. I really need this merge to come now!" - Kenpachi_

She was still muddy from the other day, looking down at herself, before turning to Shinji, "Slave! Meet me down by the beach. Your Queen needs you to give her a sponge bath."

Shinji blinked, beginning to stutter, "B-but we have n-no sponges!"

"Then use my buff, slave!" snapped Cynthia, walking off towards the beach, while Shinji slowly followed. Ami and Soi Fon lightly giggled.

"_Poor Shinji, he really does get put in very awkward situations! Huh... more that I think about it, Cynthia does remind me of Asuka, really. They both demand respect, and bully others, especially one boy named Shinji Ikari. It's very ironic, and I thought Shinji learned better." - Ami_

After they left, Soi Fon spoke up, looking up at Ami as she made rice, "If I may say something? I think Kenpachi needs to stay. Hear me out, first... Kenpachi has absolutely no one left in this game. We took out his only two allies; Canada and Loly, and he has a fake idol. He's not safe no matter what."

"What are you suggesting then?" wondered Ami.

"Well... Cynthia next? Look at it this way... I'm sure she has influence on Finnick if she managed to survive one vote, right?" explained Soi Fon, "Kenpachi can't do anything, and can easily be voted off. Cynthia has protection in the form of Shinji, and potentially others on Finnick. We could make a big power move."

"_I don't care for Kenpachi whatsoever, but strategically, he's the better person to keep in the case of a merge. He's very strong, but he has zero influence left in the game. He can't do anything once he's vulnerable. Cynthia could stay a long while in the merge since she'll be so easy to beat in the end. If we need to make a move, it should be against her." - Soi Fon_

Ami looked behind her real quick, before speaking, "I've been trying to find a way to get rid of Cynthia, but I was just too worried about doing it now, since numbers were bleak. But if you, me, and Kenpachi all band together..? We can control this game."

Soi Fon shook her head, "Not Kenpachi. We'll use him for this vote, and then leave him behind. He's just the third seat in the plan to vote Cynthia off. Not like that'll be a chore or anything."

"_I actually really like Soi Fon's plan to blindside Cynthia when the time is right, but truthfully I don't know if that's really smart. Kenpachi may not have allies left, but he's certainly stronger then Cynthia in challenges. I don't really want the competition, since I want to have my own fair shot at immunity." - Ami_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Cynthia was sitting in the water, completely naked. Shinji was just bright red as he scrubbed down Cynthia like she told him to.

"Don't be a big pervert, slave, do as you are told." said Cynthia, sternly.

Shinji nodded, still stuttering, "Y-yes, my Queen.."

"_Lucian, please don't kill me... I'm only doing what Cynthia wants to get her trust and loyalty.. I'm sure you did the same thing when you two played together, so... no problems right? Right?" - Shinji_

"Also, slave," continued Cynthia, "Keep an eye on Ami for me, will you? I can't trust her as far as I can throw her."

"Y-yes, Queen Cy-Cynthia.." replied Shinji, nodding.

"And quit stuttering, will you?" muttered Cynthia.

"_While Kenpachi's days are certainly numbered, Ami's days are just as numbered, really. I cannot trust the woman, and I see her as good competition that I just don't need in this game. She may be doing what her Queen wants for now, but it's only my say on what happens. No slave should, or will, have a mind of their own." - Cynthia_

– – – – –

Finnick Day 16

America and Tatsuki were busy in the jungle, carrying back wood for the fire. She had just finished telling America everything Light told her.

"Wow... that doesn't mean I trust him!" noted America, shrugging.

"I know, America, neither do I. I do trust that the idol out there is fake," explained Tatsuki, "But we aren't taking this stupid Final 4 deal with him. It's utterly fake, and horribly presented."

"_Light is a snake, and truthfully without Cynthia he doesn't have any power. Should Cynthia be out of the game now... I'd consider keeping him around, but if she's not, we need to weaken her by sending Light to the wolves." - Tatsuki_

"Damn it!" complained America, "I want Prussia out so badly, but it seems like Light has to go first! Crap... I don't want that little #$%#er to go any farther!"

"Prussia is useless anyway," shrugged Tatsuki, "So Light going will make him a bigger target in other people's eyes. Hopefully, they don't see this coming so we can get Haruhi and Ichigo on our side, and we're set to go."

America nodded, smirking, "That's our only hope! I cannot stand either one of them, but their votes are like diamonds! Valuable!"

"_Tatsuki is my closest ally in this game, and I couldn't be happier to have her on my side. She's a smart woman, and she knows how to play this game. Actually, I know just as much as she does, but letting her call the shots seems like the right move, so it makes me less of a threat." - America_

Back at camp, while Haruhi and Ichigo slept in the shelter, Light and Prussia were sitting around the fire eating rice.

Prussia sighed, "Ever since those two came over here, it's been sleep, sleep, sleep. Very, very lazy people if you ask me."

Light rolled his eyes, "Please Prussia, look at yourself before you speak."

"_Finnick has been a strong tribe, but I think it's because we're a strong tribe that we haven't been able to go to tribal council frequently, and vote players off. While I don't like tribal council, voting players off is something I enjoy and look forward to doing." - Light_

"Whatever," muttered Prussia, "But any word from Tatsuki lately?"

Light shook his head, "Not yet. She's been a little stand offish to me, last couple of days, and that's worrying me. I figured she'd take this Final 4 deal."

"She'd be stupid not to take it, even if we are just fooling her into thinking we're actually working with them. Please... I'd be a fool to work under America's skin." replied Prussia.

"_I sincerely hope that Light doesn't really go through with working with Tatsuki and America, because I don't want to work with America for no reason. He is loud, obnoxious, and just plain #$%#ing annoying. He thinks he runs the show, but he really doesn't." - Prussia_

"If Cynthia stays, we'll go back to her, and drag her ass to the end," explained Light, "Otherwise, we need to make new allies, and I got us on a head start, okay? America isn't even involved in the long term plan, so stay calm, Prussia?"

Prussia nodded softly, muttering under his breath. Meanwhile, in the shelter, Haruhi lifted her buff off her eyes, and looked over at Light and Prussia, snickering quietly, before returning to 'sleep'.

"_There's just so much you can learn by just being a snoop! Aha! I've done it yet again, and with this new information, I shall turn these two groups against one another, and keep the focus off myself and Ichigo! Truly this is the best thing to have happened to us since the swap." - Haruhi_

– – – – –

Sango Day 17

While Cynthia was sitting on her throne, overlooking the Sango camp, Ami had pulled Shinji aside into the jungle for a talk.

"_This sounds very stupid, but I really want to get Shinji to trust me, so I want to fill him in on Cynthia's blindside, and hear his opinion on it. Although, I think I have a pretty good prediction that he'll say he'll turn on Cynthia, yet minutes later tell her everything, so I need to be careful." - Ami_

"Soi Fon came up to me, and suggested that we vote Cynthia off," explained Ami, "She's really powerful, and compared to Kenpachi, she has power waiting for her on the other side. I want to make the move, but really, I'm not entirely sure about it."

Shinji shrugged, "Well... you know me. I'm not a big fan of the stuff Cynthia does or makes me do. I just want to go far into the game, and I know she'll save me."

Ami facepalmed, "Shinji! That's what you said about Asuka, and what did she do to you? We've been over this already! You are so dense!"

"_Shinji's very naïve, so it makes it harder on me to make him see sense in voting Cynthia off. He needs to have the balls to take out the 'Queen', so she's called." - Ami_

"I know... but she had her reasoning... but compared to Asuka... Cynthia's better in challenges," noted Shinji, "It's hard, you know, because Kenpachi is just as strong as she is! He's alone, but... gaahhh... this is making my head hurt."

Ami sighed, "I know you're conflicted, Shinji... but trust me. We'll make up a lie to Light and Prussia about Cynthia, okay? I'm sure Light will see through it, but Prussia won't."

"_Ami is playing a tough game, and I respect her game. But I don't exactly trust what she's saying. After all, what if we do go to vote Cynthia off, and then all of a sudden I'm the one going home again? I can't let that happen." - Shinji_

Meanwhile, Soi Fon went out into the jungle to talk with Kenpachi.

"It sounds strange coming from me," noted Soi Fon, "But I want you to stay in this game."

Kenpachi was very shocked, before letting out a chuckle, "Is that so huh, miss? Did you see the error of your ways?"

Soi Fon ignored him, "Ami is on board with voting Cynthia off the island. She's much more of a threat then you'll ever be. No offense, Captain Zaraki."

"_Guess feeling like you're on the outside worked out well for me! Haha! Soi Fon has returned to me, crawling on her knees, and I'm loving it! What's better is that CYNTHIA IS GOING HOME! HOLY HELL YES!" - Kenpachi_

"Don't throw the challenge, please," explained Soi Fon, "Let's try to win, because there's a good chance Finnick could, and it's possible, get rid of one of Cynthia's slaves. Either way, we're set, and you're safe. There isn't need for your idol."

Kenpachi nodded, patting Soi Fon's shoulder, "That's good. And hey, I apologize if I offended you in any way, in the last 17 days. Just to get that out there."

Soi Fon shook her head, "No offense taken, Zaraki."

"_Now that Kenpachi is on board, we're all set in motion for Cynthia to go home. The only way this will fail is if Ami chooses not to make the big move, and that will severely disappoint me." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

Finnick Day 17

While out swimming and enjoying the fresh winds blowing around, Haruhi and Tatsuki were talking.

"So yeah! Light is totally trying to play you guys, if he hasn't already, you know?" noted Haruhi, smirking proudly.

Tatsuki shook her head, "Oh no, I saw that coming a mile away. You just can't trust Light, and you've even played with him, so you know what he's like."

"_Haruhi just confirmed to me what I've already suspected, and that was Light trying to play me like a fiddle, using me as leverage should Cynthia be out. If lose tomorrow's challenge, it would be wise to send Light home over Prussia, strategically." - Tatsuki_

"Definitely!" laughed Haruhi, "And as a proud member of the S.O.S Brigade, I will be the one to take him out! Light Yagami doesn't know what chicks he's dealing with over here!"

Tatsuki laughed softly as well, "So is Ichigo okay with it?"

"Oh heck yeah! He'll do anything I tell him to! After all, I'm leader here!" remarked Haruhi proudly.

"_Light is someone you just cannot trust! I've played with him before in Seireitei Forest, and he's just one keen snake. He betrayed players left and right, and it cost him all at the end, and he got his ass beaten! Serves his cocky ass right!" - Haruhi_

"Oh, all right then. Just to let you know, I've had my own experiences with Ichigo, and I'm not entirely fond of him. If he doesn't get to stay long, that'd be fine with me." noted Tatsuki.

Haruhi nodded, "Oh no, totally understandable! Soi Fon and I don't need him anymore! Say... how about a true Final 4? You, me, Soi Fon, and America? We'll kick America's ass out at 4, and be an all girls Final 3!"

Tatsuki smiled, shaking Haruhi's hand, "Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

"_I trust Haruhi way more then I trust Light. Haruhi is very spunky and hyper yes, but I do understand that she'll keep her word regardless of how badly things look. Light on the other hand, as he might show with Cynthia, is proof people jump ship instead of going down with it. Not that great a strategy, especially if you try way too hard." - Tatsuki_

Meanwhile, around the fire, Light, Prussia, and America were sitting. America was also preparing a fish supper.

"So guess what? We got an immunity challenge late tonight! I got the tree mail," explained America, "And it looks like an obstacle course! I'm so pumped for this!"

Light blinked, before sighing, "So why are you making something right this minute? It's almost dusk, and we have to likely walk a long distance."

"Because you and I need our strength!" smirked America, looking at Light with pride, "And forget about Prussia, because we're not letting some slob run the course!"

Prussia growled at him.

"_America thinks he's so much better then anyone else in the game! It's always 'America this!' and 'America that!'. I guess the only person that loves America is America himself, and that's just sad." - Prussia_

"I'll give it my all if I have to," noted Light, stretching out a little bit, "I just don't want to go to tribal council tomorrow. It's been so long, hasn't it?"

America nodded, "You got that right! Boy... and which one are we sending home first?"

Light looked over at Prussia, who shrugged. Light replied, "Not sure really... Haruhi's just a klutz, and Ichigo's strong. If a merge is ahead... probably Ichigo."

"_Right now, I'm just playing it up to those two. They don't need to know that Tatsuki and myself have decided to round up Ichigo and Haruhi to take out Cynthia's minions. They'll soon learn the pain I went through!" - America_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Finnick getting your first look at the new Sango tribe. Loly voted out at the last tribal council."

Everyone on Finnick smiled with joy, with Haruhi doing a little dance, smiling the biggest smile out of all of them.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Finnick."

Haruhi did so.

"For today's challenge, you'll be running an obstacle course. You'll start off by separating into two pairs of runners. The first runners will navigate underneath a belly crawl, up and over a fence, and over hurdles. Then two other teammates will navigate a bridge puzzle, using two planks to get you from post to post, and then eventually to the finish line. First tribe to finish, wins immunity, and will be safe from the vote. Losers, you know the drill. In addition, you are playing for reward."

Jeff then revealed a table full of various desserts and chocolates.

"It's been a good 18 days out here. I think you guys deserve a little treat. Win today's challenge, you will also win a good 5 minutes to stay here, and snack on desserts. Let's get started."

Finnick's first heat runners were America and Ichigo, with Light and Tatsuki in the second heat. Sango's first heat runners were Cynthia and Shinji, with Ami and Soi Fon running last.

"SURVIVORS READY? GO!"

America, Ichigo, Cynthia, and Shinji were all out and running through the obstacle course, hopping, diving, and swinging through the course. America and Ichigo were easily the more athletic team, and they slowly pulled ahead of Cynthia and Shinji.

America easily got himself up the fence, and helped Ichigo up and over. Shinji wasn't the strongest runner in the world, and he was wearing out. Cynthia had to shout at him to go faster and do better. Finnick was already at the puzzle part with the planks.

Light and Tatsuki both were able to work together in this challenge, with Tatsuki figuring out a key pattern in what direction to go in with the sized planks. With Light also helping, things were going very smoothly for Finnick. For Sango, it seemed another day in the park for them, as Cynthia and Shinji continued to struggle.

Despite Light and Tatsuki getting an early start, they were soon stuck in the middle with few moves to make. This gave Shinji and Cynthia some time to catch up, and make it to the puzzle portion. Soi Fon and Ami needed to make up for lost time.

After about 10 minutes...

…

…

…

...Tatsuki and Light figured out what they did wrong, and made quick work to correct it. Despite Soi Fon almost quickly getting Sango back on track, it was too late for the tribe as Light and Tatsuki jumped off the final pedestal, and made it to the finish line.

"IT'S OVER! FINNICK WINS THEIR FIFTH IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

All of Finnick hugged and cheered.

"Once again, this tribe continues to prove its worth in challenges, as you walk away with yet another challenge victory. In addition to being safe tonight, you also win five minutes worth of chocolate, desserts, and more. You may enjoy it starting now. As for Sango, I'll be seeing you once again for tribal council, and another player will leave. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Sango Day 18

Once the tribe returned from tribal council, Kenpachi decided to play it up, pretending like he knew he was leaving.

"Well Queen Cynthia," laughed Kenpachi, "Guess tonight's your last night on this island! Because I'll be playing that idol, and you'll be leaving! Haha!"

Cynthia grinned at him, "Charming man, wouldn't you think, Shinji? Not as charming as Lucian though. Or you for that matter. Come slave, we have bigger matters to attend to."

"_I'm not playing my idol tonight, mainly because we ARE voting Cynthia off! Finally! 18 days too much for this old bitch. Kenpachi Zaraki stays around, and Queen Bitchia goes home. Cannot wait. If I was allowed to, I'd pop popcorn for this one." - Kenpachi_

Kenpachi laughed some more as he watched Cynthia and Shinji walk down towards the beach. Down by the beach, Cynthia laughed evilly.

"Doesn't matter if he plays that idol," laughed Cynthia, "From the looks of it, it's just a simple fake. Hah! It's simply fantastic. Do you realize what we have, Shinji? Once we merge, we have an all powerful group of six! Five slaves serving their all powerful Queen! Awarding her, of course, with the million dollars. Brilliant!"

"_Last time I merged, I did not have full control of that tribe. I merely had to rely on idols and convincing others to obey my every will. This time, however, I completely have control of the game. Light Yagami. Shinji Ikari. Prussia. Ami Mizuno. And Captain Soi Fon. They're all my slaves, and together, we'll be the final six! Simply brilliant!" - Cynthia_

Shinji nodded, smiling slightly, "Yes, my Queen, but, uh... there might be a few problems with that."

"What kind of problems, slave?" demanded Cynthia, crossing her arms, upset her few minutes of happiness were over.

"Ami came up to me, saying that there's a plan to get you out using the original Sango votes." confessed Shinji.

Cynthia grew a little angry, looking off back at camp, thinking.

"_So apparently, little miss Ami thinks she can take down the powerful Queen Cynthia. Unfortunately it might be too late. Doubt Kenpachi will do anything... and as for Soi Fon... no idea where her head is at. So I'll attempt to scare Ami into changing her mind." - Cynthia_

"Thank you, Shinji. I have some business to take care of." noted Cynthia, leaving Shinji down by the beach.

A few minutes later, Cynthia and Ami were out talking in the jungle. Cynthia was interrogating her over what Shinji said.

Ami groaned inside of her head, but then sighed, "You must've heard it all wrong, Cynthia. I have had no intentions of voting you out. Shinji must've misinterpreted my words. I'm still writing Kenpachi's name."

Cynthia eyed her cautiously, before speaking, "If you dare cross me in this game. You shall be the next one to go, and I can go and guarantee it. Kenpachi can easily be convinced, you know."

Ami crossed her arms, "You know, Cynthia, I am not one to be threatened! Cross me, and I'll cross you! Right now, I have no intentions of voting you out, but I could reconsider right now. So please, stay loyal."

"Very well... if both of us survive this night... I would like you to kneel before the Queen in the morning." smirked Cynthia, before walking away calmly.

"_Cynthia literally just threatened me, saying that she'll vote me out of this game if I try to get her out. My only fear now is still going through with the plan. She can easily go to Kenpachi and tell him to write my name down, and turn Soi Fon against me. I may need to abort the plan." - Ami_

As the tribes walked to tribal council, Cynthia was still pondering Ami's words.

"_Ami is a big challenge threat, even for a woman for her age. She should be the one leaving tonight, but Kenpachi appears to be the biggest threat right now. Either way, I believe I'll be controlling the merge regardless if Ami stays, or if Kenpachi stays. The person leaving tonight will be shocked. Just the way I like it." - Cynthia_

– – – – –

The Sango tribe arrived at tribal council.

"I don't think I've seen a single tribe lose this many immunity challenges, in 20 seasons of hosting this game. Cynthia, being the self proclaimed tribe Queen, this must be an embarrassment to you." noted Jeff.

Cynthia shook her head.

"It is anything but an embarrassment. In fact, I quite enjoy the perils of tribal council. After all, being in power has it's perks. Tonight will go by quite smoothly." replied Cynthia.

"Ami, how worried are you that it could be you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Just the littlest bit worried. I know a Sango was voted off last tribal council, but anything can happen in this game, and I am a threat, so it cycles throughout my thoughts constantly." replied Ami.

"Soi Fon, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"With the eve of the merge approaching, you will to consider your options, and make big moves. At this point, with only five of us left, we're all vulnerable." replied Soi Fon.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Kenpachi, you're up."

– – –

Ami's Vote: This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Thankfully, you're just as much of a threat. (Kenpachi)

Cynthia's Vote: Be glad that once you are gone, I will never have to see your face again. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kenpachi. (He blinked, before shaking his head, retaining his smirk.)

…

…

Cynthia. One vote Cynthia, one vote Kenpachi.

…

Cynthia. Two votes Cynthia, one vote Kenpachi. (She raised an eyebrow, looking over at Ami, who shrugged, shaking her head.)

…

…

Kenpachi. We're tied, two votes Kenpachi, two votes Cynthia, one vote left.

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Packers...

…

…

…

…

…

...Kenpachi. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Kenpachi was dumbstruck, shaking his head, "Such a crazy tribe, lemme tell ya."

"Kenpachi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Kenpachi left without much fuss, "Back to training I go!"

"With tonight's vote, you arguably vote out your strongest player. With as bad a challenge record as you have, it might be the death note for your tribe. But anything's possible. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Kenpachi's Final Words**

"Leaving the damn game with an idol in my pocket. What a bad way to leave this game. Honestly, Cynthia is a joke of a player, and lives off of fear to play this game. That's great and all, but that can only get you so far. I didn't get to train once out here... so I'm off to go do exactly that. Goodbye!"

VOTE

Cynthia – Kenpachi and Soi Fon

Kenpachi – Cynthia, Shinji, and Ami

The next episode is the merge! What will this crazy season lead into as Finnick and Sango merge?

Also, I have confirmed the Blood vs. Water cast! We got a lot of votes, and I think we've received enough to confirm the first pairing!

The first duo is _**Lady**_ and her daughter _**Danielle**_. Lady has previously competed on _Survivor: Cuties_ and _Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains_, and will be back for her third time.

CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 My Life Depends On It

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Knowing his head was on the chopping block, Kenpachi reminded everyone about his immunity idol, and threatened to use it. The tribe, however, wasn't convinced, as most of them knew it was a fake. But Kenpachi wasn't the biggest threat, as Soi Fon wanted to keep him around over Cynthia. Ami quickly agreed, seeing a great oppurtunity. Meanwhile, during a sponge bath, Cynthia asked Shinji to keep an eye on Ami._

_At the Finnick camp, after Tatsuki told America everything Light told her, America did not trust a single word Light said. Tatsuki noted that if Cynthia was still in the game, Light needed to be voted off. Back at the shelter, Light and Prussia spoke about what their plans were in the future. But a not so sleeping Haruhi caught wind, and planned to use it against them._

_With Cynthia so far unaware of her impending blindside, Ami attempted to gain Shinji's trust by telling him the plans, and reminding him to have a mind of his own, and not to let girls bully him. It only made Shinji feel paranoid about the whole deal. Meanwhile, Soi Fon told Kenpachi the plan, and to pretend like he was going home._

_Haruhi soon told Tatsuki everything, and it only fueled the fire to get Light and Prussia out of the game. They were playing it up well, making Light and Prussia seem comfortable, and that Haruhi or Ichigo would be sent home first._

_At the immunity challenge, Finnick took the lead, and Sango could never recover from it. Sango was soon on it's way to their fifth tribal council._

_Before tribal council, everything seemed in place for Cynthia to go home. That was until Cynthia learned of the plan by Shinji. Cynthia threatened Ami, saying that if she tried to come after he, she'd be the next to go. This made Ami paranoid as well, worried that she was next in line._

_At tribal council, Ami aborted the plan, and voted for Kenpachi. Thankfully for her, Cynthia spared her, and Kenpachi soon turned from the fake target to the real target, going home in a 3-2 vote. With the merge on the horizon, who will emerge as the dominate alliance? 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Finnick: America, Haruhi, Ichigo, Light, Prussia, and Tatsuki**

**Sango: Ami, Cynthia, Shinji, and Soi Fon**

– – – – –

Sango Day 19

As soon as the tribe returned from the vote, Ami immediately walked towards Cynthia's throne, and started to kneel before her. Cynthia could only laugh.

"Aha... so it seems I have a new slave," smirked Cynthia, "Only gets better everytime."

"_I wanted to vote Ami off, but when she said she was willing to kneel before me, I could only laugh to myself, and wonder if she'd really go through with it. Clearly, she has, and I've gained a new slave. Brilliant." - Cynthia_

Ami spoke as her face was buried in the dirt, "I don't entirely feel comfortable with this... after all I am wearing a short skirt."

"So what, slave?" smirked Cynthia, "Only Shinji would look anyway! You have nothing to fear."

Ami growled to herself, already regretting this.

"_I only said I'd do this because I felt I was a strong enough woman to deal with this evil 'Queen' known as Cynthia. Apparently, I feel greatly degraded, and humiliated to be like this. If she had made me do this before tribal council, she would've gone home, no doubt." - Ami_

"Until we leave for a challenge, you will remain there, slave." stated Cynthia, smirking evilly.

Ami sighed to herself, choosing to wait out until a challenge, only hoping a merge was around the corner.

Meanwhile, Soi Fon was speaking to Shinji in the shelter, shaking her head as she watched Ami bow before Cynthia.

"_Last night, Ami apparently went back on her word, and voted Kenpachi out for really no reason. Kenpachi had nothing going for him in this game, and with him gone, Cynthia only got stronger. Although I really doubt she has true ties to Cynthia." - Soi Fon_

"I can tell Ami already regrets it," noted Soi Fon, looking over at Shinji, "How can you guys deal with that woman to begin with?"

Shinji shrugged, "She's just a vile, vile person... Light and I are only with her to advance our own games. Sometimes though I wish I didn't have to work with her. She's just as bad as Asuka."

"You have the chance many times through this game," suggested Soi Fon, "Should you see a great oppurtunity, vote her out of here. You could get a lot of respect."

"_Soi Fon told me that I could get a lot of respect if I vote Cynthia out the next chance we get. I certainly think that, but I'll be seen as a coward no matter what. Will I vote Cynthia out? If my life depends on it, definitely." - Shinji_

"If we have a merge today... we'll see what happens, okay? I don't want to commit to anything serious. I mean... I used to have a habit like that." chuckled Shinji nervously.

Soi Fon eyed him carefully, before nodding.

"_I don't exactly trust Shinji all entirely. I think he is spineless, and talks the talk, only to be beaten by peer pressure. I don't expect Shinji to turn on Cynthia at all, really." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

Finnick Day 19

Haruhi and Ichigo were going for a walk in the woods.

"I know you've been just laying around doing nothing," explained Haruhi, "But I don't mind that! I've been doing all the work around here, so you better appreicate my work!"

Ichigo rubbed his head, "Just get to the point, Haruhi. Got a headache this morning thanks to America's loud voice."

"_Ever since the swap, I feel like I've had one nice long nap. We were winning challenges, kicking ass, so I figured why bother. Besides, I knew Haruhi would be doing everything for me, so that's always a plus." - Ichigo_

"So we got America and Tatsuki on our side," explained Haruhi, "Once we merge, and get Soi Fon on our side, we can run the game!"

"For maybe two days," noted Ichigo flatly, "Haruhi, we're only five. Far from majority, you know."

"And Tatsuki says Ami is the wild card! Since Cynthia's been staying on Sango thus far, I believe Ami could be still on her side. Their last vote saw Sabrina go home with Ami voting her off!" continued Haruhi.

"_Tatsuki is the one with all the power in this game, especially with myself and Ichigo joining her in her quest to oust Cynthia and her evil slaves! Once we get full control, it's only a matter of time before I'm in the Final 3! Yahoo!" - Haruhi_

Ichigo just kept nodding at her words, rolling his eyes as it seemed like Haruhi trying so hard to be the mastermind. Just then, though, Haruhi tripped over a tree root that was sticking up.

"Aiiey! That hurt, dammit! Ichigo, help me up!" complained Haruhi, groaning a little in pain.

Ichigo didn't attempt to help her. Haruhi pouted a little, helping herself back up, but then she felt something under the tree root. She pulled it out of there, and it was Cynthia's fake idol wrapped up in cloth. Unaware of its identity, she squealed loudly.

"OH MY GOD! WE GOT IT! YAHOO! I knew there was one around here!" cheered Haruhi loudly, hopping up and down.

Ichigo rubbed his head, not enjoying the loudness of Haruhi's voice.

"_See! This is how easy it is to find the hidden immunity idol! Once you have it in your hands, you become God! Or in my case, Goddess! The SOS Brigade will be cheering for me! Yahoo!" - Haruhi_

However, someone was listening into their whole conversation, and he was both pissed and a little happy.

"_Well, doesn't look like Light and I will be safe should we lose anytime soon. I just pray that the merge is coming soon, and that I'll be spared! Cynthia needs to still be here, and keeping me safe, and keeping the target off my back! On the other hand, Haruhi finding her idol is really good." - Prussia_

Prussia smirked to himself, and returned to camp. Luckily, only Light was there, as America and Tatsuki were fishing. He relied the news to him.

Light shook his head, not happy at all, "For once I might've been loyal to them. Clearly that's not the case. Once we merge, I have a good feeling it'll be outright war."

"_I just hope Cynthia survived. If she didn't, then there's a great chance I'll be in danger once we merge. That could very well be found out today. Day 19, and only 10 players left in the game... about the right time for a merge." - Light_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Finnick getting your first look at the new Sango tribe. Kenpachi voted out at the last tribal council."

Both Haruhi and Ichigo high fived at the sight. Most of the tribe members were more interested in why Shinji was hoisting Cynthia and her throne on his back.

"Sango, from what I can see, has brought most of their personal items, and the throne. Clearly, they think there's a merge."

…

…

"And there is. Drop your buffs! You have made the merge!"

All ten players cheered happily, dropping their yellow or green buffs to the ground as Jeff tossed ouut bright pink buffs to the players.

"You are now all one unique tribe! I can only tell that you'll be going to the Finnick camp, as Sango seems to want to move. This is Day 19, almost dusk, you guys can return to camp, and begin your new journey. Enjoy! I'll see you all later for your first individual immunity challenge."

**Final 10: America, Ami, Cynthia, Haruhi, Ichigo, Light, Prussia, Shinji, Soi Fon, and Tatsuki**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 19

All ten remaining players returned to the old Finnick camp, and waiting for them there was a crate full of food, drinks, and a flag for designing.

"I call flag!" called Haruhi immediately, "Boy do I have the name for this tribe! Hehe."

America didn't retort, he was more annoyed at the color, "Pink? What kind of a color is pink?"

"It suits your personality," laughed Prussia, "Personality of a whiny nine year old girl." America growled at him.

"_I'm absolutely happy that we merged! I just wish we were wearing black! Or blue! Or heck even white! Anything but pink! But oh well, I'm gonna be the winner of this game, and I would look horrible to the jury wearing pink." - America_

Cynthia then called Prussia over to where she, Light, and Shinji were. Prussia sighed, muttering, "Back to kneeling.." and then walked over. He started to kneel in the dirt before Cynthia along with Light and Shinji. They were told to remain there while Cynthia walked over to the crate.

"Uh uh, nope!" started America, "You aren't allowed to share! I just got done enjoying six days without you, and I'm not starting now!"

Cynthia glared at him, "You dare defy the Queen her meal, mortal? Such a foolish man. Prussia has every right to mock you, you poor pathetic man."

"_Never liked America, and I won't start liking him now. However, he may not be the first target. After all, we need a few more numbers on our side before we can start calling all the shots. I only have four slaves. One more, and this camp will become mine once again." - Cynthia_

America was about to tackle Cynthia, but Tatsuki held him back, whispering in his ear, "Calm down. She's not lasting long." Cynthia overheard, and sneered before grabbing two bottles of wine, and several sandwiches, before returning to her throne.

"So what?" shrugged America, "These producers are gonna rig it for her anyway. I just know it... But hey! Let's fight back! We're superior!"

"...Yeah, go with that attitude, America," smiled Tatsuki lightly, "We need you to be at your A game at challenges."

"_Right now, it's time to take down Cynthia and her alliance. The only reason they failed to do it in Shamouti Island is because the other players focused on the others over Cynthia. No one even tried to go after her or one of her slaves. I'm not gonna let that happen. Myself, America, Haruhi, Ichigo, Soi Fon? We need to stick together no matter what." - Tatsuki_

"Do we have Ami and Soi Fon for sure yet?" asked America, looking at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki nodded, "Haruhi told me she'll get Soi Fon on board, no doubt, but Ami worries me a little. After all, she did keep Shinji over Sabrina."

"Ami is definitely the woman in the middle," noted America, "To work we go."

"_If we get Ami on our side, she isn't lasting much longer, just because I feel like she rivals me in terms of challenge ability. I'm definitely stronger, but she's a tough lady. I heard from Jeff that another strong lady won last season, so I'm not gonna let her run the same path." - America_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 20

Deep in the jungle, Haruhi, Soi Fon, and Ichigo were having a talk.

"Okay guys," explained Haruhi, "We're the last three members of the original Sango tribe, but we're definitely NOT in trouble on this Kaname tribe!"

"Kaname?" questioned Ichigo.

"Y'know... our new tribe name? Honestly Ichigo, how much Survivor do you watch anyway?" scoffed Haruhi.

"_So yeah, I named our tribe Kaname, continuing the tradition of naming the tribes this season after winners. Kaname won the latest season, a season I played mind you, so I figured to name the tribe in her honor! Love ya girl!" - Haruhi_

"I'll just say this," noted Soi Fon, "I have no idea what Ami's loyalties are. She wanted Cynthia to go, but then she returned to her, and sent Kenpachi home."

"So what? Trust Ami? $#%# that," muttered Ichigo, "I say, we go for rocks next vote. We need to scare her into not drawing rocks."

"_I don't want to keep Ami in the game, but apparently we might need her for the upcoming vote. I just have this gut feeling that those women will run the show once this 'Queen' and her slaves leave the game. We're wearing pink for a reason, ladies and gentlemen." - Ichigo_

"Exactly, Ichigo!" nodded Haruhi, patting his back, "And if push comes to shove, I found the Finnick immunity idol! We're not entirely dead if the purple rock goes in Cynthia's favor."

"I still think that idol is fake, Haruhi." muttered Ichigo, crossing his arms.

Haruhi glared at him, "No! It's real, damn it! And it's all mine! Err... ours... hehehe. But you get what I'm saying!"

"_Soi Fon is back in our group, and now with America and Tatsuki by our side, we will rule this game under my leadership! Screw America's leadership, because I'm clearly the mastermind behind new Finnick's victory!" - Haruhi_

Meanwhile, over at Cynthia's throne, she, Shinji, and Prussia were waiting for Light and Ami to return with fish.

"You can see the camp division," noted Shinji, looking over his shoulder, "America's side, and our side. I honestly don't like how this is going."

"Nonsense, Shinji," smirked Cynthia, "They are merely cowards for refusing to kneel before the Queen. As long as Light and Prussia keep good hands on the fishing spear... only rice they will have."

"_My goal for the merge is just like last time. Plant and create seeds to cause the other alliance to crumble. For now, however, I wait. I have four slaves, and I shall create more." - Cynthia_

"That's certainly true," smirked Prussia, "And just to let you in on things, my Queen, Haruhi found your hidden immunity idol, and we need to focus on breaking up Tatsuki and America. Obviously, I want America out, but whatever you desire is fine!"

"That idol was meant for Tatsuki, but whatever, Haruhi having it makes no difference." shrugged Cynthia. At this point, Light returned to camp with the fish, however, Ami was no longer with him, "Where did Ami go, Light?"

Light shrugged, "She had to make a bathroom break, she told me... but I don't believe that."

"_Ever since Ami left and then came back, she's been very quiet towards me. When we were out fishing she barely told me a thing about what went down at Sango. My trust for her has gone down greatly, and I'm concerned that she won't be with us for long." - Light_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All of the remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you guys."

Haruhi did so.

"Tribal immunity is no more, as you will, from this point on, be competing for individual immunity. For today's challenge, it's quite simple. You will attempt to hold your breath for as long as you can. The last three left standing will be moving on to the next round. The top three will then start out on a platform out at sea, before diving underwater to start untying and releasing a series of buoys. The first person to return to shore with all buoys released, wins immunity, and is safe. Losers, after 21 days, someone will be going home. Let's get started.

Everyone dove underwater, and grabbed something to hold onto.

"Challenge has begun..."

– 15 seconds in... –

America, Prussia, and Cynthia were doing the best out of everyone. Everyone looked like they were about to drop out. Then again, anything was possible. Soi Fon looked not as comfortable, but better then most of the others.

Five of the players gave up around this time.

"Just like that, we lose Tatsuki, Shinji, Haruhi, Light, and surprisingly Soi Fon. We lose half, and we're down to half. Only two more can drop out. Who will it be?"

– 30 seconds in... –

Ami soon regained her composure, closing her eyes, and beginning to relax. Cynthia was beginning to feel just the slightest bit uncomfortable underwater, about to lose her breath. Ichigo just about had enough, and he came up.

But with him came another, and it was a surprise to many.

…

…

…

"Ichigo is out... and so is Cynthia! The top three in this challenge will be America, Ami, and Prussia! Let's get ready, guys!"

Cynthia nodded, feeling a little better knowing Ami and Prussia were all whom remain for her side. America cracked his knuckles, ready for a showdown.

"The first player to release all of their buoys is safe tonight, and has a 1 out of 9 shot at winning this game. Survivors ready? GO!"

All three competitors dove into the water, and started their long journey down the long path of underwater buoys. Prussia didn't even seem to try, seeing as who his competition is. He still tried, but it wasn't as good as Ami's or America's efforts.

Ami and America were literally neck and neck with one another as the challenge moved on, and from where the others stood, both America and Ami were half way to the finish, while Prussia was one fourth of the way there.

But soon America had to come back up for air, costing him valuable time. Ami was speeding along the course, using her senshi powers along the way. Lucky for her she had water based powers, which she used to her advantage. Cynthia smirked.

Eventually, it was too late for America to recover.

"AMI WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Ami.

"Great work today, Ami! You certainly proved to be a good competitor once again with this challenge. You cannot be sent home tonight. As for the others, one of you will be sent home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Kaname Day 21

Ami felt a little more at ease with the necklace around her neck.

"_I'm aware winning immunity will make me a bigger target, but I'm not the slighest bit worried about that. I already know I'm a threat to begin with, but in the long run, they don't know what kind of senshi they'll be dealing with!" - Ami_

Ami placed the necklace up near her torch, and then walked over to where Cynthia, Light, Prussia, and Shinji were.

"Great work, slave," smirked Cynthia, giving her a nod, "With immunity in your hands, that'll make our chances of surviving even better."

"_I am feeling better Ami won the immunity challenge. I still do not trust her one bit, but her winning immunity is much more satisfying then someone like say America." - Cynthia_

"Listen, it doesn't matter who we vote tonight," explained Light, "The rock could determine the fates tonight. Since we have two of us safe; Ami and whomever they vote, I think we're in a great position."

Prussia nodded, "That's great! Now let's send America's ass home!"

"Prussia," reminded Cynthia sternly, "If you want America to go, we will refrain from writing his name down. I highly demand Tatsuki tonight. Give her a fair warning that she'll be next soon enough."

"_Cynthia wants to vote for Tatsuki, and send a message her way, warning her to be cautious around us. We know she wasn't gonna hold up her end of the deal back on new Finnick, so now it's time to surprise her with an eviction notice." - Light_

"Is that the plan?" asked Ami, "Because I'm okay with that. I figured Tatsuki was the head of the serpent of the other group."

Cynthia nodded, "Yes. Slaves, vote for Tatsuki tonight. Let her be known we're after her."

Everyone bowed before Cynthia one more time before they went their seperate ways. Ami, on the other hand, was not interested in it.

"_Look, do I really want to deal with Cynthia for the last half of the game? Hell no! That's just degrading to my character, and I don't need that for my Survivor experience." - Ami_

Meanwhile, the other group of five; Tatsuki, America, Ichigo, Haruhi, and Soi Fon, were all planning the vote.

"Look!" stated Haruhi, crossing her arms, "America, we're not voting for Cynthia tonight! We're drawing rocks, and I want her to be one drawing a rock! We need to vote Prussia or Shinji tonight!"

"%$##," sighed America, "Using your logic, that means Prussia gets to draw a rock if I want him to go. Fine, I'm voting Shinji then. All okay with that?"

"_I really want Prussia out of this game, but my alliance wants to draw rocks, and if I want Prussia to have a chance to go home, he needs to draw a rock. So looks like Shinji will once again be our target." - America_

Tatsuki perked up, "Though... if Ami votes with us... why even bother voting Shinji?"

Haruhi scoffed, "Please Tatsuki! Ami is totally with Cynthia! Like, seriously, it's so obvious at this point."

"We're not gonna take chances then," sighed America, "Shinji on the parchment tonight, and that's how it'll be. Okay?"

"_Look, I feel Tatsuki's pain of Cynthia and her ways, but we need to think about this. We're drawing rocks tonight. If Ami wants to vote with us, tell her Shinji, and that's she needs to know. Frankly, I don't want to vote Cynthia, and then she'll be safe from rock drawing." - America_

Tatsuki nodded, "Fine, America. Shinji it is. Just cross your fingers, and hope the rock picks one of them."

Everyone nodded, and agreed to the plan. Soon they went their seperate ways themselves. A few minutes later, Tatsuki was speaking with Ami down by the beach.

"I'm not sure where you stand in this game," whispered Tatsuki, "But if you want to be with my group... vote Shinji. Please... I want to be your ally in this game, and I feel like I can trust you... even more then America."

Ami nodded, crossing her arms, "Tatsuki, I'm definitely voting Cynthia tonight... but clearly it's not what you guys want, huh?"

Tatsuki shrugged, "It's mainly to avoid the purple rock, as Haruhi and America don't exactly trust you to vote with us."

"_I told Ami everything, and I just hope she votes with us, because if she does, it's the beginning of the end for Cynthia, and this game will shape up in the right direction. It'll be a direction away from tyranny." - Tatsuki_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Ami was still conflicted.

"_Cynthia will no doubt be easy to beat in the end, but at the same time, I just cannot deal with her punishments and threats towards me and her slaves if we do something stupid. I have the chance to make a case for myself. But is it the right time?" - Ami_

– – – – –

The Kaname tribe arrived at tribal council.

"With how crazy this game started, I can only imagine what craziness will embark as the merge starts. Light, for you and many others, this is the first tribal council since Day 9. Are you prepared for this vote? Or will someone get a shocking message?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely someone will get a shocking message. See Jeff, even if I haven't been to tribal council in a while, I'm still playing the game to the best of my ability. There's no way I'd sit back and enjoy the spoils of winning over and over. There's still a game left to be played." replied Light.

"Tatsuki, what was the tribe like before and after Cynthia's return to your side of the camp?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely a lot more peaceful. I can't imagine how well Finnick worked as a unit without Cynthia. It just worked so smoothly." replied Tatsuki.

America nodded, while Cynthia shrugged.

"Haruhi, you are one of three last remaining members of Sango. Are you at all worried what could happen tonight?" asked Jeff.

Haruhi shook her head.

"Far from it! I'm with the good side of the tribe now! If you can't tell, it's the players that want to play without Cynthia's influence, and trust me, I can give better influence then she can!" replied Haruhi.

"Better watch what you say, mortal." muttered Cynthia. Haruhi stuck her tongue out at her.

"Prussia, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"It's a big vote tonight, and I want to vote for someone I feel is running the show around here, and send a message that you should be weary of me and my allies." replied Prussia.

Both America and Haruhi believed that was them.

"America, you gave a weird look at Prussia. Do you think you're that guy?" asked Jeff.

America nodded.

"Probably. I mean, let's face it, Prussia has this hatred for me ever since Axis vs. Allies, so I'm not surprised he'd vote for me. We'll see if it works for you, moron." replied America.

Prussia sneered at him.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Haruhi, you're up."

– – –

America's Vote: Kid, you need to grow a back bone! (Shinji)

Ami's Vote: (says nothing as she writes a name) (?)

Cynthia's Vote: You aren't as smart as you claim to think. (Tatsuki)

Light's Vote: I thought I could trust you, but you blew that chance. So long. (Tatsuki)

Tatsuki's Vote: If only you had chosen to get away from Cynthia when you had the chance. (Shinji)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shinji. (He nodded, biting his lower lip.)

…

Shinji. Two votes Shinji.

…

…

Tatsuki. One vote Tatsuki, two votes Shinji. (She raised an eyebrow, looking over at Cynthia and Prussia.)

…

Tatsuki. Tied two votes Tatsuki, two votes Shinji.

…

Tatsuki. Three votes Tatsuki, two votes Shinji.

…

…

Tatsuki. That's four votes Tatsuki, two votes Shinji. (She got a little bit nervous.)

…

…

Shinji. Three votes Shinji, four votes Tatsuki. (He sighed deeply, clasping his hands together.)

…

Shinji. Tied once more, four votes Shinji, four votes Tatsuki.

…

…

…

Shinji. Five votes Shinji, four votes Tatsuki, one vote left. (Ami shut her eyes, looking downwards. Cynthia smirked, believing it was in her favor.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Seventh person voted out of Survivor Packers, Shinji. That's six, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Cynthia lost her smirk, while America high fived Tatsuki, Haruhi, and Ichigo as they all watched Shinji give his torch up. Light raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Shinji, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Shinji nodded, giving a wave to the others before leaving the area.

"With Shinji out of the game, I can certainly tell this game has shifted in a completely different direction then how it was previously going. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

As they left, Light spoke up to Jeff, "Excuse me Jeff... did you say Shinji was on the jury?"

Jeff shook his head, "Nope. He is not on the jury."

Light nodded, before rethinking things in his head as he and the rest left tribal council.

– – – – –

**Shinji's Final Words**

"I think I can say that aligning with Cynthia was just a little bit better then aligning with Asuka. At least Cynthia never betrayed me. Unfortuntely, aligning with Cynthia and still not sticking up for myself clearly made people weary of me. I don't think I'm cut out for this game anyway. Good luck!"

VOTE

Shinji – America, Haruhi, Tatsuki, Ami, Soi Fon, and Ichigo

Tatsuki – Cynthia, Prussia, Shinji, and Light

The entire cast for Blood vs. Water is now uploaded onto my wikia! Check it all out :D

CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 Crazy Zombie Experiment

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ami decided to toughen it out, and become one of Cynthia's slave. But after a few minutes of kneeling, she was already tired of it, and regretted keeping her around over Kenpachi. While she kneeled before Cynthia, Soi Fon and Shinji spoke of the merge, and Shinji didn't want to commit to betraying Cynthia, which only made Soi Fon nervous._

_At the Finnick camp, while out talking about the future, Haruhi stumbled about Cynthia's fake immunity idol. Only Ichigo was with her at the time, and even Prussia spied on them, learning of what happened. Not only that, but he learned that Tatsuki and America were not sticking to their deal if Cynthia was gone. Light grew more and more paranoid._

_On Day 19, however, the game changed for the better as the two tribes merged into one unique tribe called Kaname. With the game on an individual level for the last 20 days, everyone was eager to settle scores with one another._

_America was not happy to be back with Cynthia, but was looking forward to getting the numbers to vote her off, as Tatsuki eased him and reassured him that she wasn't lasting long. With the original Sango members joining their cause, the wild card was Ami, whose true loyalties were yet to be discovered._

_With Soi Fon back with Ichigo and Haruhi, the three last remaining members of the ailing Sango tribe banded together to destroy Cynthia's reign as Queen. Even though she had the immunity idol, only Ichigo questioned if it was fake. With Cynthia's alliance, they grew worried over Ami's loyalties just as much as everyone else. Even Light, who got Ami into the alliance in the first place, grew to distrust her._

_At the immunity challenge, the remaining players endurance was tested. America, Ami, and Prussia won the first round, but with Ami's senshi abilities, she was able to beat America for individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, Cynthia's alliance targeted Tatsuki, wanting to send her a message that she needed to be worried about, while the rest of the tribe wanted to vote Shinji, worried about a purple rock. With Ami safe, they were worried she would leave it up to chance, but Tatsuki had a few words with her, and Ami sooner or later confirmed her decision._

_At tribal council, Tatsuki's fears did not come true, as Ami voted against Shinji, sending him home in a 6-4 decision, and it also gave a subtle hint that there would not be a Final 3, but a Final 2, as Shinji was not on the jury. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: America, Ami, Cynthia, Haruhi, Ichigo, Light, Prussia, Soi Fon, and Tatsuki**

– – – – –

Kaname Day 22

When the tribe returned to camp, America and Haruhi were beaming, and just ecstatic

"Haha! We did it!" cheered America, "We beat Cynthia at her own game!"

Haruhi nodded, high fiving America, "Of course we did! We're the superior alliance! No one gets in our way!"

"_Last night could've been the best night in 50 days of playing this game. Shinji went home, Ami returned to us, and now Cynthia lost this game. She and her slaves have no where left to run, and I'm just smiling my biggest smile yet." - America_

Cynthia overheard them, and rolled her eyes, "You do realize that I'm still here, mortals. You failed to realize getting Shinji out still meant I'm here."

"So what?!" laughed America, "You have no where left to run, you're dead! That's how we felt when Sabrina left! So get the hell out of our camp!"

"In your dreams. I'm staying here, being Queen of this camp. You will soon learn what it's like to go against the Queen of this island." threatened Cynthia, leaving the area back to her throne, a little furious.

"_With Shinji gone, I only have Light and Prussia left. That little weasel of a woman, Ami, messed with the wrong Queen. In fact, they all did. Trust me, I'll be leaving this game soon... but not before I create a huge amount of chaos. In fact, maybe so much chaos that they'll forget about me." - Cynthia_

"Better stay real close to your throne, bitch!" called out America, "Otherwise, I'm burning it again! Stupid little... whatever."

Tatsuki and Ichigo walked up to him, with Tatsuki sighing, "This won't end well, won't it?"

"It won't... but it doesn't matter," noted America, "We got the numbers, meaning we can send home whoever we want. Personally, I want Ami to go before Cynthia. She's going to be tough to beat."

"_I know very well that America feels threatened by Ami, and it's obvious. America wants to be the challenge dominator, and win everything possible, and look like the best player to ever play. Unfortunately for him, he's far from it, and Ami before Cynthia? Not the best move." - Tatsuki_

"She's only won one thus far, and swimming is her strongest asset," explained Tatsuki, "We need Ami for a few more votes. Light is by far more dangerous, because he's so sly and sneaky."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Tatsuki, "Listen, just because he threatens your intelligence, doesn't mean he needs to go. Honestly, we need Cynthia out first, and I don't even know why this needs to be a $#%#ing discussion."

"_It boggles my mind that America and Tatsuki want to vote someone ELSE off? I mean, Cynthia staying? Really? I would think she should be the next to go no matter what, but it just seems like these idiots want to vote off the wrong players." - Ichigo_

Tatsuki frowned, while America spoke up, "Well who knows, Ichigo! All I care about is eliminating the threats, and both Ami and Cynthia are threats. If Ami wins immunity, or doesn't come close to it, Cynthia goes. Otherwise, we'll vote her sexy ass off."

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his head, "Whatever... going back for a nap. Later." And he soon walked away.

"_No matter where I go, I'm working with players that are completely delusional and stupid. I feel like Captain Soi Fon is hoarding all the brains for some crazy... well... zombie experiment. I don't know, I just want these people to be smarter with their decisions." - Ichigo_

– – – – –

Kaname Day 22

At Cynthia's throne, she watched as Light and Prussia kneeled before her in the dirt. Cynthia smirked.

"Alright slaves, that's quite enough for today," demanded Cynthia, "I'm gonna go for a little trip into the woods to make another immunity idol. I want you both to stand guard of my throne. I am not threatened by America, but he's definitely after my skin."

Both Light and Prussia nodded, bowing once more before Cynthia left into the jungle.

"_I am not making an immunity idol to save myself. I'm making an idol to make these fools suspicious of Ami. She will feel my wrath of terror for betraying her Queen, and trust me, I always get what I want in the end." - Cynthia_

As soon as she was out of sight, Prussia fell to the ground, moaning, "That's it, Light. I've had enough. I'm not doing this anymore."

"What do you mean?" questioned Light, crossing his arms.

"Being Cynthia's slave! I thought it would be easy for me, using her to slide into the game," explained Prussia, "But now it's over for me, and you! We need to find greener grasses Light."

"_Clearly with Cynthia driving us into a hole unable to dig out of, myself and Light NEED to get away from her, and find a new alliance. It's unlikely, but we need to try! I'm not gonna sit back and get voted off because I'm associated with this Queen. No way!" - Prussia_

"I know what you mean, Prussia," sighed Light, "But our ticket decided that we weren't to be trusted, and that was Tatsuki and America. They don't trust us, and now I don't trust them. I will be fighting to stay, but with Cynthia still with us."

Prussia glared at him, "Light... Cynthia is killing your game just as much as it killed Shinji's and my own. Besides her, you're the biggest threat!"

Light shrugged, "So what? I know no matter what I do, people will be gunning for me. Cynthia or not."

"_There's no way I'm quitting, but I absolutely need Cynthia with me. With this Final 2 scenario Jeff subtly threw out last night, I don't think I can win this game without Cynthia. Maybe against Prussia as well, but he's definitely gotten better game wise, which worries me." - Light_

"Do what you want, Prussia," sighed Light, shrugging once more, "But I'm fighting for all three of us. Cynthia is fighting for all three of us. As far as I'm concerned, you're being selfish."

Prussia rolled his eyes, walking away from him.

"_Me? Selfish? Please! Please Light! You're the selfish one around here, taking the most hated player to the Final 2 so that you win automatically. I'm trying to save your butt, and all you care about is Cynthia? I'm done with this idiot." - Prussia_

Meanwhile, Ami was speaking with Haruhi and Soi Fon.

"I understand I'm not the most trustworthy player," explained Ami, "But I hated Cynthia's guts. I personally think we should've taken her out last night."

Soi Fon nodded, "Some of us were a little too paranoid about your vote, so we went the safe route. I trust you, Ami, and I hope you can trust us."

"_Ami voted with us at the last tribal council, which is great because the rocks weren't drawn, and we got the majority. However, I'm just a little concerned about how strong our 6-man alliance really is." - Soi Fon_

"America was the one all paranoid about you," explained Haruhi, "In fact, I wanna make a plea to you both that once we get rid of two of Light, Cynthia, or Prussia, that we sent America's arrogant ass home! I can't stand him really."

"I even heard from Ichigo that he wants you, Ami, out next." noted Soi Fon.

This surprised Ami greatly, and she grew nervous, "Oh great. I figured as such I would be considered the biggest target during the merge."

"_Swimming is my element, and I'm sure there will be a lot of challenges involving it. I should consider throwing a few challenges so that I'm not that big of a physical threat, but please, would I really? Immunity is the thing that guarantees safety, and without it, I could be voted out." - Ami_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All of the remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, we will be playing a simple game of bows and arrows. You each get one shot, and one at a time you will shoot your arrow onto the big target board. You can hit from getting a high total of 10 points, or a low total of 1 point. However, doesn't matter how many points you have, the player with the closest mark, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and be taken to a small, yet beautiful location where you will dine on some delicious meals made uniquely in the Orange Islands. In addition, the winner will get to take two players with them. Let's get started."

Everyone had a few practice shots with the bows to get used to them.

"Okay, I think we're ready to begin. Haruhi, you get to go first, sister."

Haruhi stood up to the line, and readied her shot. She closed one eye, and aimed carefully. She fired her arrow, and it landed in the 7 pointer spot.

"Haruhi certainly has the closest mark to beat. Let's see if Ichigo can beat her here."

Ichigo smirked, nodding confidently at Jeff's words. He aimed his arrow, but didn't appear to have it very steady. He fired his shot, and while it was rather good, it landed in a 6 pointer spot.

"Ichigo didn't make the grade. Haruhi still has the mark to beat. Come on, America, I know you wanna eat."

America smirked, preparing his own shot as he walked up to the line. He got a little cocky for his own good, firing his arrow literally as he stopped at the line. He landed in the 4 pointer slot.

"Not a good shot, sadly. Haruhi is still doing good. Maybe Ami could go on a winning streak right here?"

Ami didn't want to win this challenge, despite it being reward. She felt like if she threw it, she wouldn't be seen as big a threat. However, he plan sort of failed when she landed her shot, but it wasn't enough for her.

"Ami gets a 6 pointer, just short of Haruhi's. Time to see if Prussia is ready for this challenge."

Prussia rubbed his hands together, and then prepared his shot at the target. He kinda flopped on this shot, landing his shot directly next to America's.

"Guess Prussia nor America get to beat the other today. Haruhi is still shining like a star, and ready to feast. There are only four shooters left. Could Soi Fon ruin it all for her right now?"

Soi Fon concentrated solely on her shot, and being a very skilled woman, she felt like she could win this one. When she fired her shot, it was a very close call.

…

…

…

"Sorry Soi Fon, Haruhi still has the mark to beat, but a noble effort. Light, it's your turn."

Light focused on winning this reward, mainly to begin currying favor to his side of the tribe. He fired his shot, and like Soi Fon's, it landed in the 7 pointer with Haruhi's.

"Once again... just short of Haruhi's but better then Soi Fon's. Haruhi looks super good right now, but only Cynthia and Tatsuki remain. Tatsuki, you're up next."

Tatsuki nodded, and grabbed her bow, ready to take her shot. She waited for the wind to die down a little, taking the most time out of everyone left. When she fired her shot...

…

…

…

...it was a bullseye.

"Just like that! Tatsuki beats Haruhi's shot, and gets a 10 pointer, also known as a bullseye! Cynthia, it's all on you. Get a bullseye, and we go to tiebreaker."

Cynthia didn't really care about winning the challenge, seeing no need for the extra food. Her slaves were hoarding the spear, so fish was good enough for her. She casually took her shot.

"It's a 4 pointer, but it doesn't matter. Tatsuki wins reward!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Tatsuki.

"Great effort today, Tatsuki! You certainly deserve today's reward. But of course, you get to take two people with you to enjoy the reward. Who will they be?"

Tatsuki put some thought into her decision.

"I think I'll take America out for a little break from camp... and Soi Fon. She needs a reward."

Both America and Soi Fon smiled, and thanked Tatsuki for the reward.

"Okay, Tatsuki, Soi Fon, America? You guys will head out that way, to where we've set up a great day for you guys to eat, swim, and hang out. As for the others, nothing for you. You can head back to camp, and I'll see you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 23

The three reward winners arrived at their beautiful location. There was a tent, and underneath it was a buffet of food, and outside of the tent was a waterfall for swimming.

"I must thank you for taking me, Tatsuki, it's an honor, really." smiled Soi Fon, lightly.

Tatsuki smiled back, "It's nothing really, I just felt like you needed something to eat after losing so many times on Sango."

"_I took America because I wanted to try and get his head out of the gutter on the Ami vote. Ami needs to stay a little bit longer, and we need to get Light out. I also took Soi Fon so I can get to know her a little better, because I might need her trust later down the road." - Tatsuki_

America saw the buffet, and noticed a particular food item, "Oh my god, they have hamburgers! Sweet! Love you Survivor!"

He ran over to grab one, but Tatsuki grabbed him but the cuff of his jacket.

"Oh no you don't. Before you even eat... I want to talk to you in private," whispered Tatsuki, before turning to Soi Fon, "Excuse us for a quick minute, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon waved them off, grabbing a few things to eat off the table.

"_I'm thankful Tatsuki took me on this reward. Being on the ailing Sango tribe, I didn't have many rewards to feast on, so having this one reward fills me with energy; energy I'll need for later." - Soi Fon_

Tatsuki pulled America aside, and spoke with him.

"Listen, before we begin eating, you need to be 100% with me on getting rid of Light," explained Tatsuki, "I'm sorry if I sound mean right now, but we shouldn't be giving Cynthia's team an edge."

America shrugged, "Well, sorry, okay? I just want to be the one winning all the immunity challenges, and Ami prevents me from doing so."

Tatsuki smirked, "Are you telling me you're threatened by Ami? You?"

America shook his head angrily, "No I'm not! I am not threatened by that young brat!"

"_America is hiding the fact that he's threatened by, or heck I'll go as far as saying he's afraid of Ami beating him in challenges, and making him look like a fool. He's already a fool but Ami needs to stay a little longer, strategically." - Tatsuki_

"I'm just saying, America," noted Tatsuki, "I think the majority is gunning for Light, so be careful what you try to do, okay?"

"Fine... can I just eat now?" pouted America.

Tatsuki giggled, and guided him back to the buffet to begin eating and enjoying their reward.

"_Tatsuki makes a lot of great points about Ami, but I still don't trust her, or even like her, really. Light's a threat, yeah, but I can kick his ass in challenges. Notice how when Ami and I were separated, that my tribe always won, and her tribe always lost? Seriously, it's not a contest between us." - America_

– – – – –

Kaname Day 23

Prussia was taking a stroll around the island, taking in all the surroundings. With Light guarding the throne, and with Cynthia still in the jungle, he felt at ease for once.

"_Being Cynthia's slave was just so boring. I mean, yeah terrorizing America was very fun, but now it's just dull, and now dangerous because I'm in trouble, and potentially going home. I need to do everything I can to stay, and get Cynthia out." - Prussia_

He noticed Haruhi and Ichigo sitting by the shelter, so he walked over and took a seat in front of them.

"May I have a moment to talk, please?" asked Prussia, "I really need to discuss things with you folks."

Both Ichigo and Haruhi shrugged, with Haruhi saying, "Sure, but make it quick!"

"First of all, I don't want to be associated with Cynthia anymore. Prussia is associated with only himself from now on. But, that's not meaning I want to go home. Oh no," explained Prussia, "What I want is for Cynthia to be voted off next tribal council. Is that possible?"

Ichigo nodded, "Exactly. Cynthia needs to leave first, but other players want Ami out, or even Light out before #$%#ing Cynthia, which pisses me off."

"_Prussia comes crawling over to me, and asks for forgiveness, and for us to keep him around a little while longer while we get rid of Cynthia. First of all, I'm a very smart player, and I totally believe he's trying to get us to spew valuable information!" - Haruhi_

"Also," continued Prussia, "I spied on you guys while you were out on a walk before the merge. That idol you have is a fake, and Cynthia designed it mainly for Tatsuki to find, but... well yeah."

Haruhi sneered at him, "Nice try! This is a real idol, you dimwit! And how dare you spy on me!"

"Haruhi, he's $#%#ing telling the truth here.." muttered Ichigo, shaking his head in annoyance."

"_Haruhi doesn't listen to anyone, not even Soi Fon. She finds an idol that looks absolutely far from being an idol, she thinks it's the idol. She's just an arrogant, demanding girl, and I'm beginning to grow tired of her." - Ichigo_

"Believe what you want to believe," sighed Prussia, "I'm just looking for a new way back into the game, because it's slowly but surely coming to an end."

With that said, he left the area. Haruhi turned to look at Ichigo.

"Still though..." noted Haruhi, "I don't trust anything he says. He could easily be following Cynthia's orders in order for us to spill the beans."

"You have a point about that." shrugged Ichigo.

"_Part of me wants to vote Prussia off because if we do, that'll weaken Cynthia's numbers, and force them to come to us with their strategies. Prussia is their errand boy, and probably the most trustworthy out of all of them, and I use those terms VERY loosely because none of them can be trusted." - Haruhi_

Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, Cynthia had finished her fake idol, and was now searching around for a real one.

"There has to be a real idol around here..." noted Cynthia, "I've planted one fake idol, and according to Prussia that's in Haruhi's hands... hmm..."

"_I've made my trap idol for Ami, now all I need is the real idol itself. I will be severely upset if there isn't a real idol, or if it's been taken already. I've never failed in finding an idol, so it should never stop being hard for me." - Cynthia_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All of the remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Ami."

Ami did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be connected to a rope course. There are six checkpoints throughout the course, and they will be marked on the trees. You will use your clickers to connect from rope to another. There are multiple paths, but only several paths lead to the finish. The first player to cross the finish line, wins immunity, and is safe at the vote. Losers have tribal council, where someone will go home. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated and connected to their ropes.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone raced out forward, almost beginning to crash into one another. Luckily for them, there wasn't much conflict with switching ropes back and forth. In the lead, it seemed like America, Light, and Ami were leading as they reached their first checkpoint.

Light then got a little lost as he got separated from Ami and America, and America followed Ami throughout the course, wanting to be on her tail the entire time. Tatsuki, Haruhi, and Prussia all reached their first checkpoint, while America and Ami got to their second one. Soi Fon, Ichigo, and Cynthia were lost at this point.

Light eventually found his way back on course, and got to his second checkpoint. While Soi Fon got further and further lost in nowhere land, Cynthia and Ichigo each made it to their second checkpoint, while Haruhi raced onwards to her second checkpoint.

While Prussia and Tatsuki got lost once again, Ami and America increased their lead, reaching their third checkpoint. Soi Fon eventually got out of nowhere land, and got her first checkpoint.

America then started to think Ami was going in a different direction, so he turned around to go another way. Unfortunately, he ended up being wrong, as Ami reached her fourth checkpoint. Prussia eventually got to his second checkpoint, nearly around the same time Ichigo and Cynthia got there. Ichigo was secretly following Cynthia. Meanwhile, Haruhi was following no one, and doing well, getting to the third checkpoint.

Light was slowing down on purpose, hoping not to be too big of a challenge threat to be voted out. He eventually started to pick up the pace, and got his third checkpoint. Tatsuki and Soi Fon were completely out of this challenge.

America soon groaned in frustration as he learned his fatal mistake, quickly and frantically running back the way he came. He got his fourth checkpoint, just around when Ami got her fifth checkpoint, and was closing in on the finish line, also known as the sixth and final checkpoint. Cynthia was able to shake Ichigo off of her, and make it to her third one, along with Prussia.

America was quickly catching up to Ami, getting to the fifth checkpoint, and was slowly catching up on Ami, but in the end...

…

…

…

…

...it wasn't enough for him.

"Ami's back first! AMI WINS HER SECOND STRAIGHT IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Ami.

"Once again Ami, you are doing well in this individual challenges, and tonight you are safe from the vote. As for the rest of you, one of you will be voted out and sent home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Kaname Day 24

After the tribe returned from the challenge, America gathered everyone besides Cynthia, Light, and Prussia, and took them in the shelter.

"Okay guys, tonight's vote will be great!" smiled America, "Someone's going home, and it's gonna make our days 100% better."

Ichigo shrugged, "Well Prussia gave us some valuable information about Cynthia's group. It seems like he's no longer with them."

"Bull!" shouted Haruhi, "He's trying to seek out information, and trying to tell me that my idol is fake! As if! Guys, I say we vote out Cynthia, and be done with this Queen stuff!"

"_I've got the idol, so there's no reason why we should worry about Cynthia having one of her own! That's why no matter what my alliance wants, I'm voting out Cynthia, and what's done is done!" - Haruhi_

"Problem is that Cynthia has been in the jungle the last 3 days," noted Soi Fon, crossing her arms, "Whatever she's doing in there, it isn't pretty."

Tatsuki nodded, "Actually... I like Haruhi's suggestion. Cynthia tonight?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Soi Fon's headed in the right direction, so let me finish her off. I say we split it between Cynthia and Prussia. Haruhi, I have a feeling that idol is fake, and even Prussia, her $#$#ing SLAVE says it's fake. There's something you're not getting."

Haruhi glared at him, crossing her arms.

"_I do know that Haruhi can get a little full of herself whenever she has a great idea. Right now, she thinks she has an idol, and while I like to believe her, I truly think Ichigo is right, and that her idol is nothing but a fake left by Cynthia." - Soi Fon_

"Actually... how about this," explained Ami, "One of us needs to have the balls to approach Cynthia up front and tell her everything about what Prussia said. Turn them against eachother. It'll be easier that way."

America sighed, shrugging, "But who would do it..? She won't believe me, that's for damn sure."

Soi Fon raised her hand up, "I will. I think I'll have the best chances out of any of us, truthfully. Nothing personal or anything."

"_If Cynthia realizes her own slaves are trying to get her own, then maybe we can have an easier time getting Cynthia out of this game. Especially if she plays an idol." - Ami_

Tatsuki smiled and patted Soi Fon's back, "Hope you aren't intimidated by her."

Soi Fon shook her head, "I'm not. No one has ever intimidated me in this game. I'll be just fine."

"_If Cynthia buys everything Prussia said, that will solidify her elimination. I don't see Light being associated with Prussia during all of this, so if Cynthia goes, I bet Light and Prussia will not be a duo moving forward. That would be the best situation." - Tatsuki_

A few minutes later, Soi Fon walked over towards Cynthia's shelter, and kneeled before her, but not all the way, not wanting to stay for long.

"Excuse me, Queen Cynthia," started Soi Fon, "But there is something you must be aware of."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "Hmm? My slaves are busy right now, but speak, mortal."

So Soi Fon began to explain everything Prussia has told Haruhi and Ichigo. Cynthia was thinking things through her head, and was completely caught off guard by this.

"_So apparently, Prussia is not the loyal slave I took him for. However, I am not willing to believe this right away. After all, Soi Fon could easily be catching me off guard." - Cynthia_

"Hmm.. thank you for this information, mortal," replied Cynthia, smirking, "Please, off with you now."

Soi Fon nodded, and hastily, yet subtly, left back to camp. A few minutes later, Light returned from fishing, stretching out a little. Cynthia started to question him about Prussia.

Light sighed, nodding, "Well, that's certainly true, my Queen. Prussia wants me and him to pull away, and try to get in with the rest of the group."

"And why am I only hearing about it now, slave?" questioned Cynthia, raising an eyebrow.

Light shook his head, "No excuse, my Queen. This was yesterday's news."

"_I'm absolutely pissed at Prussia right now. I understand you want to pull away, but that's just a bold traitor move right there. He's done it before, and he's doing it again. I can't believe this one bit..." - Light_

"...Do not worry slave, for I have a plan for them to forget about me, and vote out Prussia tonight. If it works, he'll be leaving, and we'll still have the power." smirked Cynthia, evily.

"_This could be the biggest upset in the history of this game, if I pull it off. Obviously I do not have the hidden immunity idol at this time, but I do have the one I planned for Ami to have. I might have to throw them off course..." - Cynthia_

– – – – –

The Kaname tribe arrived at tribal council.

"With the surprising elimination of Shinji at the last vote, lord knows what will go down at tonight's tribal council. America, what do you think will go down for the vote?" asked Jeff.

"It's very simple, Jeff. Tonight, we're sending home Cynthia. It's the best move for anyone with a brain to make, and it's gonna be fantastic!" replied America.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, America," smirked Cynthia, reaching into her pocket, "You see... going out into the forest for the last 72 hours gave me an idea..."

Everyone eyed her carefully, except for Light, who was just trying to keep his smirk from showing. Cynthia then pulled out her immunity idol.

"...an idea that maybe I'm safe another three days." smirked Cynthia, putting the idol around her neck.

No one was surprised, but to see Cynthia pull out an idol made a few of the players rethink their strategies on who they voted for tonight.

America wasn't fazed.

"Oh wow, cool. Then maybe we'll just vote Prussia out then. Do you expect me to be frightened? You will end up just wasting it." shrugged America.

Cynthia shrugged, while Prussia grew a little nervous.

"Ichigo, already in the first few minutes of tribal council, and bullets are already flying. What do you make of all of this?" asked Jeff.

"It's certainly an eye opener for some, but for me, pssh. I already knew Cynthia had an idol, just by intuition. Like she said, nearly 72 hours in that jungle? Unbelievable, but not impossible." replied Ichigo.

"Ami, you have two immunity wins under your belt. Would you feel nervous without it? Or does the drama take the attention off of you?" asked Jeff.

"I think there will still be attention on me no matter what. I've won two immunities in a row, and I already know several players are threatened by me. But honestly, I'm not the biggest threat." replied Ami.

America made a 'Yeah right" face.

"Light, being one of Cynthia's slaves, based on observsation alone, do you feel like Cynthia could be trying to throw people off with the idol? Or is there more to it?" asked Jeff.

Cynthia glared at Jeff.

"No, I don't think so. Queen Cynthia will be playing that idol no matter what. Threatened or not, she would feel stupid to not play it." replied Light.

"Cynthia, what's with the glare?" asked Jeff.

"Oh. Nothing much. I just don't like it when you try to interfere. After all, the Queen respects the host and his duties, but do not try to make me lose this game. This is my game, and my game alone." replied Cynthia.

"Well, okay, it's time to vote, America, you're up."

– – –

America's Vote: Nice try, Cynthia. But you'll just end up wasting it. (Prussia)

Ami's Vote: I'm tired of you and your games. Jeff deserves to blow your game, and I see right through you. (Cynthia)

Cynthia's Vote: Bad move. You will regret the day you turned on your queen. (Prussia)

Haruhi's Vote: I'm the real Queen of this island! Get out of here! You suck! (Cynthia)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

When Cynthia did not get up, everyone was slightly surprised, while Haruhi laughed softly.

First vote, Cynthia. (She nodded.)

…

Prussia. One vote Prussia, one vote Cynthia.

…

Prussia. Two votes Prussia, one vote Cynthia. (He held his head down low, ticked off.)

…

…

Cynthia. Tied two votes Cynthia, two votes Prussia.

…

Cynthia. That's three votes Cynthia, two votes Prussia.

…

…

Prussia. Tied again, three votes Prussia, three votes Cynthia. (Cynthia eyed the votes carefully. Haruhi held her smirk, as did America.)

…

…

…

Cynthia. That's four votes Cynthia, three votes Prussia. (She crossed her arms, eyes fueled with fire.)

…

…

…

Prussia. We're tied. Four votes Prussia. Four votes Cynthia, one vote left. (Everyone was anxious for this vote.)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Packers, and the first member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Cynthia. That's five, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

"Very well. And let me just say this won't be the end of Queen Cynthia. You will see me again the next season, where I will return to show you all how you really play this game. I was planned to win this from Day 1! Yet it ends because the host ruins me. Hmph." Cynthia declared, getting up from her seat and leaving, not giving her torch up.

"I need your torch, Cynthia."

"Light can give it to you." Cynthia said before leaving the area.

Light shrugged, and grabbed Cynthia's torch, giving it to Jeff.

"Well... the tribe has spoken for Cynthia."

He snuffed out her torch.

"And she's already gone."

For the exception of Light, the entire tribe was happy, and just beaming their smiles.

"Cynthia is out of this game, and she has really no one to blame but herself. This holier then thou attitude never works on a show like Survivor. How will Cynthia leaving effect the game? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Cynthia's Final Words**

"Hmph. This was completely unfair, and totally disrespecting for a Queen such as myself. I had this entire game in my pocket, and all these stupid mortals did was attempt to get me out of this game. I do not like the fact that I might have to give them my million dollar prize. I can only hope that Light Yagami wins it for his Queen."

VOTE

Cynthia – Prussia, Haruhi, Tatsuki, Ami, and Ichigo

Prussia – America, Cynthia, Soi Fon, and Light

America and Soi Fon voted Prussia to defect against a possible immunity idol. Remember, just to clarify, there ARE no REAL idols in the game, but there are many FAKE idols. The contestants do not know this yet.

CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 No Queens, No Kings

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With the first hit dealt to Cynthia and her slaves, America was completely acting arrogant in front of her, trying to make her feel stupid. Cynthia didn't care, and planned to create as much chaos as possible before she left._

_But America had other plans. He told Ichigo and Tatsuki that Ami needed to go before Cynthia, as Ami seemed to be a bigger threat. Tatsuki thought that Light needed to go first, while Ichigo was just flabbergasted at the thought of Cynthia lasting any longer then Day 24._

_After Cynthia left Light and Prussia by themselves, Prussia told Light that it would be wise for them to flip flop, and betray Cynthia. Light did not like the idea, and found the idea to be cowardice on Prussia's part. Meanwhile, Soi Fon told Ami that America was gunning for her._

_At the reward challenge, Haruhi did a very good job with the bow and arrow, but only Tatsuki managed to beat her, getting a bullseye and winning reward. She took America and Soi Fon on reward._

_During the reward, while Soi Fon feasted, Tatsuki pulled America aside, and talked some sense into him regarding keeping Ami around. America seemed to be listening, but Tatsuki wasn't quite sure._

_Back at camp, Prussia revealed a lot of secrets to Haruhi and Ichigo, including that Haruhi's idol was fake. But Haruhi told him off, completely calling him the errand boy of Cynthia's plans. Soon, Cynthia had made a trap idol, that was gonna be found by Ami in her bag._

_At the immunity challenge, it once again came down to Ami and America, and after America made a wrong turn, Ami crossed the finish line first, winning her second immunity._

_Before tribal council, the group of 6 agreed to vote out Cynthia, but after Soi Fon said that Cynthia had been in the jungle for as little as 72 hours back and forth between that and her throne, Ami came up with a plan to tell Cynthia about Prussia's betrayal, and hopefully turn them against eachother. _

_Soi Fon ended up having the balls to do it, and after she said it to Cynthia, Light confirmed her words, and it enraged Cynthia, changing her plans last minute._

_At tribal council, after America stated that Cynthia was going home, Cynthia pulled out the idol she meant for Ami, and put it around her own neck, stating that she was safe. This caused America and Soi Fon to flip their votes to Prussia, but when Cynthia didn't play it for obvious reasons, Cynthia ended up being the next to go. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: America, Ami, Haruhi, Ichigo, Light, Prussia, Soi Fon, and Tatsuki**

**Jury: Cynthia**

– – – – –

Kaname Day 25

Once the tribe returned from tribal council, America still had his lit torch, and like before, he walked over to Cynthia's throne.

"Well guys, it was a long 24 days with this bitch," smirked America, "But can we finally say that for once in this game... she's out of here?"

America lit Cynthia's throne once again on fire, while the other tribe members walked up to join him.

"_Last night was the best day of my life. Sure, I didn't get a chance to ever write Cynthia's name down, but hey, the witch is gone!" (does the wicked witch dance) "Ding dong the witch is gone, the wicked witch, the wicked witch! Ding dong, the wicked witch is gone!" - America_

Haruhi crossed her arms, and looking up proudly, "I officially announce myself the new Queen and leader of the Kaname tribe! May all bow before me!"

America scoffed, "You? Queen? Not a chance? How about this, no queens, no kings, just Survivor, and Survivor only. We're all here for one million dollars, not a kingdom."

Light had to smirk, "I'll be honest, I'm glad she's gone, and I'm not just saying it. I mean it."

"_Being Cynthia's slave was never fun from Day 1. But now that she's gone, I don't have to play the slave role anymore. What I do need to do is play a little differently. Still play sneaky, but have a different approach. Prussia doesn't trust me, so he needs to go ASAP, so he doesn't ruin my plans." - Light_

"Can we at least use the spear now?" asked America, "Honestly, I need some protein in my system."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, snickering, "America, you just had a full meal days ago. Don't act like it's been eons without protein."

Light chuckled, nodding, "Of course, help yourselves out. I'm really not the fisherman type anyway. Just the role Cynthia gave me."

As America ran off to grab the spear, all giddy like, Prussia sat back, and watched Light carefully, still not happy with him.

"_Light wrote my name down, as did Cynthia. So clearly they don't really want me around. Not only them, but so did two others. America for sure, but the other..? Probably... I have to say Haruhi. I don't think she can handle the truth, so she threw me a vote. Little brat..." - Prussia_

A few minutes later, while America, Ami, and Ichigo were out fishing, Light took Tatsuki into the woods for a chat.

"I understand that we didn't get off on the right foot at the merge," explained Light, "But trust me when I say that I've always wanted to work with you. I didn't want Prussia with me, period."

Tatsuki shrugged, "I understand that. I just didn't want to work with Cynthia. She was just too brutal and demanding."

"How about this," continued Light, "You... me... Ami... and Soi Fon? We vote out the insane players... and just go to the end with completely sane players. Besides... America, Haruhi, Prussia, Ichigo? Easy to beat... but wouldn't you rather be known for winning Survivor Packers against someone good?"

Tatsuki nodded, crossing her arms.

"_Light isn't one to trust, even if he wasn't working with Cynthia. He used players to get to where he got to in Seireitei Forest, and he'll do the same here. He's doing nothing but backpedaling. He did that after Cynthia went to Sango, and he's doing now that she's gone. I'm not buying into him." - Tatsuki_

"What do you think we should do first?" asked Tatsuki, curiously.

Light smirked, "Prussia goes first, so that he's not spewing lies, and then we go after Haruhi. She's got the idol."

"Prussia said it was fa-"

"Would you believe Prussia over me?" asked Light, crossing his arms.

Tatsuki didn't answer that question, knowing the true answer, but didn't want to say it to his face.

"_The idol is fake, but I want them to think it's real, because that'll make Haruhi a bigger target over myself. If I start making cracks or expanding cracks in the alliance, then maybe... just maybe... I'll get to the end." - Light_

– – – – –

Kaname Day 25

Tatsuki returned to camp, and saw America, Ichigo, and Ami return with fish for the tribe. Tatsuki and America then walked down towards the beach to start cleaning fish.

"So I just had a conversation with Light," explained Tatsuki, "He wants to take you, Haruhi, Prussia, and Ichigo all out."

America rolled his eyes, "Who isn't trying to take me out at this point. I'm more surprised no one has written my name down."

"_I'm the biggest threat in this entire damn game, and yet my name has yet to come up at tribal council. That just goes to show how dumb these players really are. They're dealing with me, America, not some school boy. At least now I hear my name being considered, which isn't better, ya know." - America_

"But he wants Prussia out first, followed by Haruhi, for she has the real idol." continued Tatsuki.

America snapped his finger, "I knew it. After Cynthia didn't play that idol, I knew Haruhi had the real one. She's definitely on my radar now. Probably after we get rid of one of Light or Prussia."

"I personally think voting out Light and Haruhi back to back would be the best idea," noted Tatsuki, "We get rid of a smart, sneaky player, and then we take out a threat with her idol, or even flush it out and get rid of Prussia."

"One or the other. Doesn't matter to me." muttered America.

"_America is my biggest ally right now in this game. He definitely thinks he's the mastermind, so that's fine by me, as it'll only make him look even worse in front of a jury. That's because he's delusional in his ways. Never thought this crazy, cocky guy would be my best ally in this game." - Tatsuki_

"I still really want Ami to go," shrugged America, "God, she's not even that strong. I understand working out and preparing, but I don't think she's done as much training as I have."

"Don't worry about Ami. As far as I'm concerned, her winning immunity is great, because she's not a major player that needs to be voted out right away." replied Tatsuki.

America nodded, smiling, "I know that. Besides, she can't win everything."

"_Right now, I feel like I'm in the drivers seat for once this game. With Cynthia out of here, I really only have one enemy, and that's Prussia. But he's got no lives left in this game, and only a few points of health. We just need to deal one more blow, and he'll be dead whenever we feel like doing it." - America_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Light was speaking with Ami and Soi Fon.

"My backs up against a wall," explained Light, leaning back a little, "But what do you guys do once I'm gone? Vote Prussia off? Or start eating your own?"

Soi Fon shrugged, "It's hard to tell really. As the days go by, trust goes by as well."

"_Cynthia didn't last long enough to cause some chaos, and start making up lies. It's likely because no one can trust her. No one can trust me either, but I believe I have better lying skills then Cynthia does. So... let's try to go one step further." - Light_

"I listen in on various conversations, and if I don't leak secrets, then you will be going home next," continued Light, "For instance... America wants to pull a move against the women. Cut down the numbers. Starting with... I believe Ami, he said?"

Ami rolled her eyes, "Well, not the first time I heard that. America's just jealous he can't win them all. He's threatened by the women."

"_Light says that he overheard America talking about voting out the women in order to prevent a female alliance from forming and taking over. I'm not sure how far Light is pulling the strings on this one, but I do believe that America is after me, as Soi Fon told me." - Ami_

"If he doesn't win immunity, it would be wise to vote him off before me. Just saying." noted Light.

Both Ami and Soi Fon nodded, looking at eachother for answers.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All of the remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be working together in pairs. You will be doing a rope course together. There are 3 stations, each one requiring you to crawl through a cargo net, a rope balance beam, and a net ladder. If you are left without a station, you must wait your turn. Once you have all three bags of puzzle pieces, you will do the puzzle. First duo to finish, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and be taken to a nice little set up, where I will cook you a fabulous barbecue. Kebabs, steaks, hot dogs, burgers, and of course, beer, soda, and wine. Let's get started. In addition, you will be playing for something extra, which will come later at the immunity challenge."

The duos were America & Soi Fon, Light & Ami, Ichigo & Tatsuki, and Haruhi & Prussia.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All four duos raced out in different directions. America and Soi Fon went through the cargo net; Haruhi and Prussia went up the net ladder, while Ichigo, Tatsuki, Ami, and Light tussled over who'd get to the balance beam first. Feeling mean, Ichigo pulled Tatsuki aside, letting Ami and Light across first, ticking Tatsuki off. Due to this, the other two duos managed to get their first bag.

America and Soi Fon, and Haruhi and Prussia quickly switched locations with one another, preventing Tatsuki and Ichigo from getting one. All three of the other duos managed to get a bag of puzzle pieces, petting America, Soi Fon, Haruhi, and Prussia in the lead.

As soon as America and Soi Fon got off the net ladder, they waited nearby Ichigo and Tatsuki for the balance beam. As soon as Light and Ami got off, America shoved Ichigo aside, and helped Soi Fon onto the beam, ticking Ichigo off. Light and Ami got onto the net ladder, while Haruhi got her leg stuck in the cargo net. America, Soi Fon, Ami, and Light got their third and second bags respectively.

America and Soi Fon managed to make it back to their puzzle board, and quickly worked on the puzzle, with Soi Fon taking control. The other duos, especially Ichigo and Tatsuki, tried to make up for lost time, but it was too late.

"Jeff?" called Soi Fon. He ran over, and confirmed.

"Correct! SOI FON AND AMERICA WIN REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for them, except for Ichigo.

"America cheated!" complained Ichigo, "He shoved me out of the way. It harmed my chances of winning!"

"Oh please, you big baby. It was a light one. And you weren't gonna win anyway." scoffed America, rolling his eyes.

"Regardless, it wasn't a bad enough hit to disqualify you both, so you're still going on reward. You will both enjoy a great reward, and I'll be the one responsible for cooking it. Also, a little advantage which will be dealt with at the next immunity challenge. You both can follow me, while other six can return to camp. See you all for immunity."

– – – – –

Reward Day 26

America and Soi Fon soon arrived at the little picnic table set up by the beach. Jeff was already grilling hot dogs and burgers, while America and Soi Fon settled in.

"Now this is what a reward is!" hooted America.

"_Ichigo's just a whiny little punk. He knew he got beat out because he's a poor sport, and I did what I needed to do in order to win. That push? Totally intentional, but does he or Jeff need to know that? Of course not." - America_

Eventually, both Soi Fon and America soon started grabbing a few buns and condiments, and started to make what they wanted out of the hot dogs and burgers. Settling into the environment, they began to chat.

"These are the best delicacies of my country," America smirked, chowing down rather annoyingly, "Soi Fon, you should come visit us now and then."

"I pass, thank you." noted Soi Fon, calmly eating.

"_America's very complicated, and not the gentlemen type. I do hope Jeff wasn't intending on this being like a little date night for the winning duo, because I have zero chemistry with America." - Soi Fon_

After a while of eating, Soi Fon spoke up, "Light came up to me the other day, and told me that you were attempting to get some of the women out of the game. That true?"

America shrugged, "Besides Ami, not at all. My thoughts on this game right now are just get Light out, and then get rid of Ami. Heck depending on how well Ami does in the next challenge, maybe we should take her out?"

"Personally, if I were you," explained Soi Fon, "I'd be glad that Ami is winning those challenges, but that's just me."

America nodded, "Exactly, that's just you. I just like to win, and win constantly. I'm a big threat to begin with, whether or not I win challenges."

"_Light has the right idea, but he's played the wrong card. If you are trying to take me out, you'll have another thing coming to you, that's for sure! Prussia might've also gained a few extra days, which pisses me off. God, why is he still here, anyway?" - America_

– – – – –

Kaname Day 26

Back at camp, Ichigo was having a hissy fit over America's actions at the reward challenge.

"It's always 'America wins this', and 'America wins that'!" shouted Ichigo, kicking a nearby tree, "And of course I get stuck with the most useless player of all."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, and continued eating her rice.

"_As soon as we got back from the challenge, Ichigo goes on a tirade against America, and me, sort of. He was sick of America always getting his way, and almost borderline 'riggage' in his mind. Personally, I just think Ichigo is a sore loser." - Tatsuki_

"Just pisses me off!" muttered Ichigo, "And why just me? Why not both of us? Is he that afraid of hitting a #$%$ing woman? Man up, dude!"

"Maybe he just has more respect for her compared to you!" retorted Haruhi, "You need more sportsmanship, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"So am I the bad guy now? The guy who got $#%#ing shoved against the net?" shouted Ichigo, "Don't make me draw my blade on that moron, cause I will if forced."

"_Ichigo needs more respect in this game! He clearly is showing no respect for Tatsuki, who I think is completely innocent, and just throwing temper tantrum after temper tantrum! Maybe it's about time Soi Fon and I drop our loyalties to this idiot." - Haruhi_

Prussia shrugged, "Listen, not in Ichigo's defense, but I've played with America before, and he's just very competitive. Most of the challenges in Axis vs. Allies were rigged in his favor, so... yeah."

In the background, Light was eating rice, and enjoying every last bit of the argument.

"_Ichigo didn't even need my help to spread chaos, he did it to himself. Luckily for me, the tribe might band together just to vote this guy off the tribe, and eliminate a potential physical threat." - Light_

A few minutes later, Tatsuki and Haruhi were having a talk in the forest.

"I'll be honest with you," sighed Tatsuki, "I think we'd be more unified without Ichigo around in the game. Ichigo could easily side with Light and Prussia, that is if they get back together, or are already back together."

"Don't worry Tatsuki, I myself am getting pretty sick of that greedy mother$#%#er." replied Haruhi.

"_Ever since we saved Ichigo on the old Sango tribe, he's been nothing but a waste of space; doing nothing around camp, or even in challenges. He only worked when he saw reason to. After his little temper tantrum today, I think it's time to move forward... without him." - Haruhi_

Haruhi then smirked, "But we still have that Final 4 deal still in place, right? Maybe we can do it at the next tribal council? Vote Ichigo's whiny butt off?"

"We'll see what happens Haruhi," explained Tatsuki, "As much as I want to do it, Light still worries me."

"_Haruhi wants to cut ties with Ichigo, and I totally want to go along with it, but I'm worried about giving Light more life in this game. If he sticks around, he'll get more and more powerful as the numbers dwindle. If Ichigo goes tomorrow, Light must go next." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in America and Soi Fon, returning from their reward."

The aforementioned players walked over to their mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Ami."

Amii did so.

"For today's challenge, you will start off on opposite ends of an hexagonal grid. After establishing an order, you will move one at a time. Once you have run out of moves, you are out of the game. Last person left standing wins immunity, and is safe for another three days."

"America, Soi Fon, you won an advantage for this immunity challenge. Out of the three other duos that competed for reward; Light & Ami, Tatsuki & Ichigo, and Haruhi & Prussia, which duo will not be competing in today's challenge? Who do you not want to get a shot at immunity?"

Both America and Soi Fon thought about it.

"It's simple. Ami, Light? Nothing personal, but I gotta win this." shrugged America.

"Okay, Light, Ami, you are not competing today. You can take a seat on the bunch. Everyone else, let's get started."

All six survivors randomly chose an order and got on their respective spots. The board was a 8x8 grid of squares.

"The order made was Prussia, Tatsuki, Haruhi, Ichigo, Soi Fon, and America. Prussia gets to make the first move."

Prussia moved from A1 to A2.

Tatsuki moved from H8 to G8.

Haruhi moved from A8 to B8.

Ichigo moved from H1 to H2.

Soi Fon moved from A5 to A4.

America moved from H4 to G4.

"This will shape up to be interesting, yet long." commented Jeff.

– 4 moves later.. –

Prussia moved from C4 to C5, thus blocking out Soi Fon down below, who was at C6.

Tatsuki moved from E6 to E5, her only eligible move at the moment, and not a move she wanted. This blocked America out, due to the fact that Ichigo had been gunning for him.

Haruhi moved from D6 to D5. Because of Prussia trying to take out Soi Fon, Haruhi had effectively placed Prussia with no where left to run.

Ichigo moved from F4 to E4, thus blocking out Tatsuki for good, smirking proudly. Both Tatsuki and America were annoyed.

Soi Fon couldn't make a move, thus knocking her out of the competition, bringing it down to five.

America couldn't make a move, thus knocking him out of the competition, bringing it down to four.

Prussia couldn't make a move, which knocked him out, and brought it down to only three. Neither could Tatsuki, thanks to Ichigo. Only Haruhi and Ichigo remained for the win.

Both Haruhi and Ichigo moved up square after square, with Haruhi in the D row, and Ichigo in the E row. Ichigo was one square above Haruhi, and he was soon at E1, with Haruhi at D2.

Haruhi smartly moved to C2, with more moves to spare. Ichigo was dumbfounded at his strategy, cursing to himself for his aggressive moving. Because of that, Ichigo had fewer squares to land on then Haruhi.

In only a matter of minutes...

"Ichigo can't move any more. HARUHI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Haruhi.

"Haruhi, great work today! You are safe from the vote, and you cannot be sent packing. As for the others, should be an interesting night, as another player will leave the game, and join Cynthia on the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Kaname Day 27

Haruhi felt more at ease now that she had the immunity necklace. She wore it around all day long.

"Puzzles are my best attribute! Never forget that!" boasted Haruhi. America had to roll his eyes.

"_Once again, I didn't win the immunity challenge, and I even sat Ami out on purpose. Ichigo got rid of both me and Tatsuki, but I could care else who did it. Ami is vulerable, and I need to excert some force as alliance leader." - America_

America brought Tatsuki down by the beach to discuss his plan.

"Listen, tonight, we need to keep Light and Prussia, make them feel safe for another round, and vote Ami off. Give them just the littlest bit of hope, and destroy it." explained America.

Tatsuki shook her head, "No America, it's too soon. Too soon. Ami's not even a threat. She won the first one using her powers, and she won the second one because you made a wrong turn."

"_America is definitely deadset on voting out Ami, and he's definitely not switching his vote. I don't really care what I have to do, but I need to get votes to get Light out of here." - Tatsuki_

America shrugged, "So what? Does that make her lucky? I don't want someone winning this game by pure luck. She's definitely my next target. We could get Light and Prussia on board... and then Haruhi and Soi Fon."

"If you have the numbers, by all means, try it." smiled Tatsuki lightly, patting his arm. America smirked back at her, winking arrogantly.

Meanwhile, around the fire, Ichigo, Ami, Light, and Prussia were all talking. Ichigo was still complaining about America.

"I'm glad I did everything I could in order to make him lose," smirked Ichigo, "What a freaking douchebag."

"_America's only made it this far because of the damn switch, and the fact that Finnick was relishing in his victories. Now? He needs to get off his high horse and go home." - Ichigo_

"If there's an 'I hate America' fanclub starting, please let me join," laughed Prussia, eating rice, "But seriously, why hasn't anyone stepped up and vote this asshole out?"

Ami shrugged, "It's because no one sees America as a threat, which is stupid because he's very strong in challenges. Personally, after all the stuff I heard, I think we need to vote America out tonight."

"_Listen carefully, if you come after Sailor Mercury, there will be another thing coming. I really mean that. America has messed with the wrong chick, and after keeping me from trying to save myself, he's totally made his death wish." - Ami_

"I'm so in with that idea," smirked Ichigo, standing straight up, "If we all vote America, and I grab my two women in? It's a done deal. Then after he's gone, let's get rid of Tatsuki."

"Yeah, seriously," replied Prussia, "She's definitely the brains here, and she'll be the one to look out for."

Ami and Light kept their mouths shut, but kept nodding with them.

"_Prussia was whom I wanted out first, but since I'm not affiliated with America, I see no reason why I shouldn't vote him out. Plus, I could gain favor with Prussia, and ease him back onto my side. With Final 7 in my sights, that final tribal council is just around the corner." - Light_

After agreeing to blindside America, Ami left to go speak with Haruhi and Soi Fon about the plan.

"What are you guys thinking tonight?" asked Ami, curiously, crossing her arms.

Haruhi shrugged, "It's between Light and Ichigo for us. I really want to send Ichigo out after the stupid stuff he said yesterday. I just don't think he respects women."

"Don't you think Ichigo will be easier to deal with later?" wondered Ami, "America is much a bigger target. He's arrogant, but he'll give 110%. Ichigo has this 'I don't care' attitude about him, and he's not really playing the game."

"_Ami brings up a lot of good points about Ichigo and America, and why we need America out of here. In fact, I think it's a great idea, but I do realize that myself and Haruhi are aligned with Tatsuki and America in this Final 4 deal. I'm not sure if it's good for us to break this deal this early in the merge." - Soi Fon_

Haruhi crossed her arms, "Ichigo's just so annoying, Ami! He's a free loader who has yet to thank us for saving his ass on Sango! Then again... #$%#. This would be a fantastic time to vote America off."

"Just consider it," finished Ami, "But this could be our last and only chance to take America down."

With that said, Ami left the area, leaving Haruhi and Soi Fon a lot to think about.

The whole day was going back and forth, and while Ami knew America was coming after her, America had no idea he was a target. Tatsuki was soon put in the worst position yet.

"_I have no idea what to do tonight. I don't want either Ami or America to go... it's just one of those votes that sucks, you know? I mean everything was going so well, and then America wants Ami out, and then Ami wants America out. So... we'll see." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

The Kaname tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury."

"Cynthia, voted out at the last tribal council."

Cynthia was sporting a rather stylish white dress, with matching white hair pieces. She glared at the tribe.

"A lot happened at the last tribal council, so I can expect a lot could happen tonight. Ami, today at the challenge, America and Soi Fon, namely America, chose to keep you from competing along with Light. Do you feel vulnerable without immunity?" asked Jeff.

Ami nodded.

"I really do feel like tonight could be my night, but I've been doing my work, and trying to fight to stay. If it all works out, I'll still be here." replied Ami.

"Soi Fon, it didn't seem like you had a say in which duo would be out of the challenge to start. Why is that?" asked Jeff.

"America wanted to make sure Ami didn't win, and since that duo also included Light, one of Cynthia's slaves, it made sense. But things have definitely shifted back at camp, so expect the unexpected." replied Soi Fon.

America raised an eyebrow.

"Haruhi, with Ami vulerable, is it fair to say she's a threat after two immunity wins? Or do you remember it's a numbers game, and that sometimes big threats need to stay until the numbers are right?" asked Jeff.

"Now that you say it, yeah. The numbers need to be right in order for plans to go right. I know very well, playing three times in this game, that you need to have numbers, and a good head on your shoulder. Good thing I have both!" replied Haruhi.

Both America and Ichigo rolled their eyes.

"Prussia, four votes went your way last time. More or less concerned tonight? Or feeling very safe?" asked Jeff.

"I don't want to jinx it, Jeff. I feel like I'm vulnerable tonight, because of my actions as Cynthia's slave, and of course America's hatred towards me. But hey, you gotta remember, I'm not the only person playing the game!" replied Prussia.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Soi Fon, you're up."

– – –

America's Vote: Once you're gone, I'll feel a lot better. (Ami)

Ami's Vote: Come after me, you'll get the horns. (America)

Soi Fon's Vote: Just trying to play the game. Good luck. (?)

Tatsuki's Vote: I'm sorry about this, but I have no choice. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ami. (She didn't make a reaction.)

…

…

Ami. Two votes Ami.

…

…

America. One vote America, two votes Ami. (He was slightly dumbfounded.)

…

America. Tied two votes America, two votes Ami.

…

…

America. Three votes America, two votes Ami. (His mouth opened up, proclaiming outloud "The hell?")

…

America. That's four votes America, two votes Ami. (Ichigo smirked, looking at Haruhi and Soi Fon.)

…

…

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Packers, and the second member of the jury, America. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

America sighed deeply, shaking his head, "Well, that's some serious bull#%$#. Hope there's like some cool twist that brings me back." He smirked, bringing his torch up.

"Unfortuntely no, and America, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

America said nothing more as he left tribal council, bummed out.

"With America out of the game, it seems like things are definitely changing in the game. I think that was pretty obvious from the beginning, but I think it won't stop changing, so be ready. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**America's Final Words**

"I was meant to play the game of Survivor. It's a classic reality show, and I got to play in it TWICE now. Barely anyone gets that privilege to play twice, and I got that right. Tatsuki Arisawa, win this whole game, and make the fans proud, because their fan favorite couldn't win it for them."

VOTE

America – Prussia, Haruhi, Ami, Soi Fon, Ichigo, and Light

Ami – America and Tatsuki

CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 Jury May Hate Us

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With America thrilled with Cynthia's elimination, Light was paranoid about his position in the game. So he decided to make a Final 4 deal with Tatsuki, which included Ami and Soi Fon. However, Tatsuki did not trust him one bit, as she knew what he was up to._

_Haruhi's idol was another concern, and after Light lied about it being real, Tatsuki and America grew a little concern, with America wanting to vote her out after one of Light or Prussia left. Not only her, but Ami as well, as America felt threatened. Tatsuki tried to keep him under control, and focus on the goal at hand. Meanwhile, Light was still throwing out rumors about America to Ami and Soi Fon._

_At the reward challenge, the contestants were divided into teams of 2, and after America pushed Ichigo a little too hard, he and Soi Fon won a nice reward. America told Soi Fon during the reward that he wanted Ami to go, but not all the women, which Light had led them to believe._

_Back at camp, Ichigo threw a major fit, complaining about America always having to win everything, and it almost being rigged for him. Prussia was the only one who agreed with him. Both Tatsuki and Haruhi were now plotting against Ichigo, no longer wanting him to stay._

_At the immunity challenge, America and Soi Fon got to take one duo out of the challenge, sizing the competitors to 6. They chose Ami and Light, but even that wasn't enough to help America win, thanks to Ichigo. After all was said and done, Haruhi walked away with the necklace._

_Before tribal council, America wanted to take the opportunity to vote Ami off, hoping his alliance of four; him, Tatsuki, Soi Fon, and Haruhi, stuck together. But on the flip side, Ami and Ichigo devised a plan to blindside America. With Prussia and Light on board, Haruhi, Soi Fon, and Tatsuki were all in the middle._

_At tribal council, Tatsuki stayed loyal to America, but Haruhi and Soi Fon dropped ties in order to send America to the jury, preventing a tie. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 7: Ami, Haruhi, Ichigo, Light, Prussia, Soi Fon, and Tatsuki**

**Jury: Cynthia and America**

– – – – –

Kaname Day 28

As the tribe walked back from tribal council, Soi Fon was whispering to Haruhi.

"Are you sure that was the right move?" she asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Oh yeah.. otherwise, it would've been a tie. There was no way we could've kept America."

"_Last night at tribal council, America was voted off, and we really had no other option. Prussia and Ichigo were definitely not keeping him, and Light... Light is Light. No reason to ask him and believe what he says. Tatsuki might be upset, but we needed to do what we needed to do." - Soi Fon_

Prussia placed his torch against the shelter, and did a little dance, "Yahahh! America is gone! Canada is gone! I am officially the best country in Survivor Packers! Yahoo!"

"Don't have to hear that stupid voice anymore," laughed Ichigo, high fiving Prussia, "America was such a sore loser. So self entitled."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, walking into the shelter, muttering, "Not any different from you."

"_America is gone, and I really feel uneasy about coming back to camp now. I don't know if I still have allies, or if they abandoned me just to get rid of America. First though, I might need to do damage control with Ami." - Tatsuki_

But before Tatsuki could find Ami, Ichigo spoke up, apparently hearing her, "What was that Arisawa? Did you say something?"

"Not in the mood for this Ichigo," sighed Tatsuki, "I'm not playing this personal game like you might be."

"Oh sure, my vote was so personal," mocked Ichigo, "Listen, you have nobody on your side anymore. You're essentially a dead woman walking."

Tatsuki didn't respond, and just went into the jungle, having seen Ami walk around. Ichigo continued to mock her, "Yeah! That's right! Just walk away you little coward. What a bitch."

"_I can't stand Tatsuki at all. Didn't stand her once during Hueco Mundo, and I can't stand her even in Packers. To me, she just seems like this wasted space of brain cells. Keeping America was the best idea you had? Please." - Ichigo_

"That was so harsh, Ichigo," shouted Haruhi, huffing away down to the beach with Soi Fon and Light to go fishing, "Learn some respect, will ya!"

"Whatever... I'm about done as it is." muttered Ichigo, laying down in the shelter, taking yet another nap.

"_Ichigo is such a drama queen! Yes. QUEEN! Plus, doesn't he realize that there are four women and three men left? In fact, that's what I wanna do now! What a fantastic idea once again! I just hope Ami and Tatsuki can patch things up after last night." - Haruhi_

In the jungle, Ami and Tatsuki were having a talk.

Tatsuki sighed, "I didn't want to vote you or America tonight... hell, I'd rather vote for myself first. It was a tough vote, and I made my case. But with America gone, I can safely say you are not on my radar."

"Listen, I know you and America were tight," shrugged Ami, "And quite frankly, I knew I had the numbers, so I'm not pissed off at you. Ticked maybe, but not pissed."

"_Tatsuki's my closest friend right now, and she wrote my name down last night. I won't forget that, that's for sure, but I definitely don't want to go against her right now. I mean, just look at who's left. If I make the wrong move, it'll be Ami Mizuno walking out the door, and I can't let that happen." - Ami_

"If I had my way last night, Light Yagami would've been the one voted off. The more time he gets in the game, the more confident he'll get," explained Tatsuki, "If he doesn't win immunity, he has to go home next."

Ami nodded, "I can agree with that. As long as you're solid, I'll stick with you, okay?"

The two women shook hands, before hugging as well.

"_I'm just glad I got Ami back on my side. Could she be lying to me? Totally, but right now, I feel a little more at ease now that Ami is loyal to me. If Soi Fon and Haruhi are with me, we can start voting the boys out." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

Kaname Day 28

Prussia was feeling rather giddy all day. He was still gloating about America's elimination to Ichigo and Light.

"I still can't believe it!" laughed Prussia, "I outlasted America and Canada! I don't really care if I'm voted out or not now! I did my role in the game!"

"Be careful what you say, man. One wrong say, and you will be going home." muttered Ichigo.

"_Prussia has become conceited and full of himself. Not like it's news or anything, but now that America is gone, he's become this big ball of ego that's just leaking out from the sides." - Ichigo_

Prussia shrugged, "Let me have my moment, please, Ichigo! I need to just... gah! I need to dance, feel happy, feel encouraged to win!"

"And you will get your chance to win," smirked Ichigo, "We just need to knock the girls out one by one."

"_Now that Tatsuki is pretty much the next to go, we're set in motion to take us three guys to the Final 3. I got Haruhi's and Soi Fon's votes in my pocket, so all I need to do is control them a few more votes, and then run them out of business." - Ichigo_

"Haruhi's idol will make it rather difficult," noted Light, scratching his chin, "But if we-"

"It's fake Light, figured you'd know by now." muttered Ichigo.

"...ah yes... I figured that was true." replied Light, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Forget Haruhi first after Tatsuki," replied Prussia, "We gun for Ami, and eliminate the challenge threat. She's not much, but considering she won 2 out of 3? Yeah, I'd be worried."

"_I don't like the idea of an all male Final 3. True, it's with two players who stand no chances to win, but I know how well that worked for me, regarding Cynthia. I'm not gonna make that same mistake twice." - Light_

Meanwhile, Tatsuki was speaking with Haruhi and Soi Fon in the shelter.

"I just wanted to ask you girls why America left last night?" asked Tatsuki, curiously.

"We figured that if we were gonna vote somebody off," explained Soi Fon, "We wanted that person to go no matter what. If we voted Ami, there would be a chance she'd beat America in a tiebreaker."

"And honestly Tatsuki, America was just a arrogant little bitch who cried if he didn't get what he wanted. Enough said." laughed Haruhi.

"_I'm so glad America is out the door, but now it's time to face the real game. We're close to the last ten days of the game. I never made it past Day 38! This time? There's big chance for me to get to the end!" - Haruhi_

Tatsuki shrugged, "If you say so. I just want to know if we're still solid to the end?"

Haruhi nodded, "Of course! Besides, I want an all girl Final 4 this season, so let's make it happen, and send those guys out the door!"

"They're nothing but arrogant, self entitled players that lasted way longer then they needed to." replied Soi Fon.

"_Haruhi and I are done with Ichigo at this point. He's been laying around doing nothing around camp, while enjoying the pleasures of our alliance victories. At this point, he needs to think for himself quickly, because otherwise he'll be the next to go." - Soi Fon_

"I'm down for this alliance. Please... all the way?" agreed Tatsuki, shaking hands with Soi Fon and Haruhi.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All of the remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, it's very simple. You will start off crossing a balance beam to another set of balance beams. The first four to make it, move on. You will do the same thing, but that time only two will move on. In the final round, only one can win, and the first player to reach the end, wins reward. If you fall off your balance beam, you've got to start over."

"For your reward, it's also pretty simple. You will win your own freshly made pizza to share with two other tribe members. It's pepperoni and cheese, and cheesy crust, I'm sure you'll love it. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready for the challenge.

"First four to reach the end of their balance beam moves on. Survivors ready? GO!"

Keeping their balances in tact, the seven remaining Survivors ran across the balance beam. Prussia and Soi Fon saw little trouble, while Tatsuki slipped and fell into the water. Haruhi was slow crossing the beam, while Light, Ichigo, and Ami fought for the last two spots.

…

…

"It's Prussia, Soi Fon... Ichigo and Ami, moving on! Light, Haruhi, and Tatsuki are all out. Time for Round 2. First two to cross their beams, moves on. Survivors ready? GO!"

Compared to last time, Soi Fon wasn't so steady on the beam, falling off after losing her balance. Prussia was close to falling off, but he prevailed. Ami and Ichigo once again made it across easily, and beat out Prussia.

"Ami and Ichigo are the last two standing! Soi Fon, Prussia, sadly, you're out. Time for the final round. You will cross your beam, and if you make it across first, you will get the first chance to go across one last balance beam and make it to the platform. If you fall, the other player goes. First to reach the platform, wins reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Ichigo and Ami got across the first beam with ease, but Ami was the first one across, so she got the first shot to make it to the platform. She got focused and...

…

…

…

….fell out steps before making it to the platform. It was now Ichigo's turn. In the end...

…

…

…

...after almost falling off, Ichigo made it to the platform.

"ICHIGO WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Ichigo.

"Great job today, Ichigo! You will soon be enjoying a fresh pizza out here in the middle of Orange Island. You get to pick two players to share it with you. Who are they?"

"Obviously gonna take... Light and Prussia. They haven't had a reward in a while, so let them enjoy something for once. Rather then giving Soi Fon another reward. Nothing personal."

Both Light and Prussia joined up with Ichigo, and high fived him, ticking off Haruhi and Soi Fon.

"Well, Ichigo, Light, Prussia, you will find your pizza back at camp, and you can walk off to a quiet spot and enjoy it. Ladies, sadly, nothing for you, you can head back to camp, and await the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 29

Ichigo carried the pizza from the camp all the way towards tree mail, deciding to eat it there with his buddies.

"This couldn't of worked out any better," smirked Ichigo, topping the top off the pizza box, "To the Final 3!"

"To the Final 3." cheered both Prussia and Light, beginning to eat the pizza.

"_Originally, I wanted to share the reward with Soi Fon and Haruhi, but then I'm like... Soi Fon's had too many rewards as of late, so why bother giving her a third? Besides, it's not like me giving reward to these two will piss them off. Please, they'd be idiots to go after me. Especially in a game worth one million dollars." - Ichigo_

"I'm glad you chose us over the Sango women, Ichigo," smirked Prussia, "After all, we need to eat too."

Ichigo nodded, "There's more strategy to that decision then meets the eye, Prussia. You both went through crap being with Cynthia."

"_Ichigo probably made the worst decision yet for his game. Honestly, he should have picked Haruhi and Soi Fon, so that they do not get ideas that the men were together. Though, doesn't matter what he did, because his secrets will be spilled regardless." - Light_

"So basically, if Tatsuki wins immunity somehow, who do we vote out?" asked Prussia.

"That's easy. Ami. She's the biggest threat, so once she's gone, immunity could be easier to get. Just saying, you know?" shrugged Ichigo.

Light didn't like the idea to begin with, as he wanted to go to the end with both women. He finished his portion of pizza, and stood up, "Listen, I got to head back to camp. Head back once you're done, okay?" With that said he left.

Ichigo waved him off, before turning to Prussia, "I don't trust his ass at all! He's a snake in the grass, and you know what...? Let's take eachother to the end. Jury may hate us both, but they got to vote for one of us!"

Prussia smirked, shaking Ichigo's hand, "Now that idea is something no one can ignore!"

"_Cynthia straight up almost blew my game up, and it's not even funny. I regret aligning myself with her, and regret ever doing his dastardly deeds... okay maybe not that, but I regret the first thing I said. I'm even gonna tell her that I had no intentions of voting her off until she started coming after me! That way, I can earn her vote in the end." - Prussia_

– – – – –

Kaname Day 29

Eventually, the three boys returned to camp, and started their daily activities and chores. Ami and Tatsuki were sitting around the fire, eating rice. Tatsuki had finished explaining the alliance to Ami.

Ami nodded, "I'm so in with that! Though you wanna know what I think?"

"What is it?" asked Tatsuki.

"We take two guys out next," explained Ami, "And then we keep whoever is left, preferably Prussia or Ichigo, and vote off either Haruhi or Soi Fon. That way, a tie is unlikely to happen."

"_Going to the Final 4 with Haruhi and Soi Fon is great and all... but... then we'll be drawing rocks, ya know? Sure, I can easily turn on Tatsuki there, but if I fail to win immunity, I'm done for! So, eliminating one of them before the Final 4 is the best thing to do." - Ami_

"That seems alright with me, but I kinda want to keep my word to them," noted Tatsuki, "I mean, you know me from my season of Hueco Mundo. Loyal is something I am."

Ami sighed, "Tatsuki dear, you need to play this game a little bit dirty sometimes. I say if we vote out Haruhi, then that eliminates a challenge threat in the Final 4 or 3, and we'll beat Soi Fon a lot easier there."

"_Taking one of the guys to the Final 4 is great and all, but I feel like rocks would be the best way possible to decide if Ami and I are Top 2, or if Soi Fon and Haruhi are Top 2. I find it to be a lot more fair like that. I accepted my loss in a tiebreaker once more, and I'll be willing to do it again." - Tatsuki_

"We'll see what happens, Ami," replied Tatsuki, "After all, we have ten more days to go. So anything can change."

Ami nodded, taking another bite of her rice.

Meanwhile, in the jungle, Light was talking with Haruhi.

"Am I to be trusted, it depends on if you want to believe what I'm about to tell you," explained Light, "So please hear me out."

"_So after Light returned from his little pizza adventures with Ichigo and Prussia, he pulled me aside to let me in on a secret. Now, I can hardly trust a single word Light Yagami says, but depending on what he reveals... I may go along with it to humor him." - Haruhi_

"Make it quick, Yagami." replied Haruhi, crossing her arms.

"Ichigo wants to take the men into the Final 3, using you girls as help in booting Ami and Tatsuki from the game," explained Light, "Once they're gone, you two would be next in line. I'm very certain that if I don't win immunity there, I'd be third place, and we'd be stuck with a winner in Ichigo or Prussia."

Haruhi's eyes widened, and she was soon seething, "Oh my God! That's the worst possible outcome ever! I want this season to be the best season ever! If Ichigo and Prussia ruin this season... gaahhh! Worst season ever!"

Light nodded, "See what I mean? You girls are getting played by this guy. Honestly, if he doesn't win immunity, he needs to leave."

"That can be arranged!" shouted Haruhi, "If he doesn't win immunity, I might as well break his knees! Both of them. Look, he's been treating Tatsuki and the girls like crap lately! I kinda want to return the favor. You've seen me pissed off before Light, but not like this."

"_Ichigo is officially dead to me, and his mere existence makes me shudder in anger. He free loaded off of me and Soi Fon just to get to this very spot and betray us! Honestly, Kenpachi was right. Maybe he DID need to go!" - Haruhi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Haruhi."

Haruhi did so.

"For today's challenge, you each have your own fire making station. Using coconut husk, driftwood, and anything else you see out there, you will attempt to build a fire high enough to burn through your rope, and raise a flag. First player to accomplish this, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone raced out from their stations towards a huge line of coconut husk, driftwood, and more. Ami and Light were collecting a lot, while Prussia quickly got what he needed to get ready, already stacking up his driftwood.

Eventually, Ichigo, Soi Fon, Light, and Tatsuki raced back with their supplies for fire. Prussia was slowing down just a little, not noticing the other players at their stations. Soi Fon and Ichigo were building nicely sized towers, with Soi Fon adding some coconut husk.

Light and Tatsuki were taking their times in prepping their towers, while Ami and Haruhi finally collected enough supplies to begin building fire. At this point, Ichigo, Prussia, and Soi Fon used up a match to begin their fires. Prussia had the biggest fire, but that wasn't saying much.

While Ami was still prepping her tower, Haruhi, Light, and Tatsuki lit their towers on fire, adjusting their towers ever so little. Soi Fon's fire started to die out, while Prussia's only got bigger, and Ichigo's got bigger as well.

Ami eventually got her fire started, but it seemed like she was out of the running for this competition. Tatsuki planned her stack very well, and watched the fire as she adjusted and built up her stack. Soi Fon and Ichigo were catching up, but Ichigo was not adding more wood or husk. Prussia was close to burning the rope.

In the end, three players were close to burning through their ropes; Ichigo, Prussia, and Tatsuki. Two of them burned nearly the same time... but...

…

…

…

...one was faster.

"Both Prussia and Tatsuki's ropes are burnt through. On closer inspection... by a fraction... TATSUKI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Tatsuki.

"You came in from behind, had a great strategy for this challenge, and because of that, you are safe tonight at the vote. As for the rest of you? One of you aren't gonna be happy as you will get voted off, sent to the jury, which is currently becoming a hate club I'm sure. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Kaname Day 30

Ecstatic that Ichigo was not safe, and Tatsuki was, Haruhi was telling Soi Fon everything that Light had told her.

"Listen, tonight, we're gonna blow the socks off Ichigo! Haha! Best blindside ever!" laughed Haruhi, "Wait! Even better... let's tell him he's going home!"

Soi Fon blinked, before shrugging, "I'm not complaining about that idea, but blowing up camp before tribal council? Are you sure about that?"

Haruhi nodded, "Please! Does it matter, Soi Fon? We got Ami's and Tatsuki's votes set on Ichigo. That's four, it's enough for Ichigo to bring his torch up to Jeff!"

"_I was so nervous that Ichigo was gonna pull an upset victory today at the challenge, but he didn't! He's going home tonight, and he's gonna learn about it tonight! He's got no shot whatsoever of staying." - Haruhi_

A few minutes later, Haruhi and Ichigo were talking. Soi Fon had gone out for a swim, not wanting to be around the soon-to-be chaos.

"I just wanted to ask you if Ami is the vote tonight?" asked Ichigo, crossing his arms, "She's a threat, and if she doesn't go now, she probably won't ever go."

Haruhi shook her head, "Sorry, nope. There's been a huge change of plans, Ichigo."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "How so? Who are we targeting tonight? Ami's the safe vote."

"Tonight? We're voting you out tonight, Ichigo Kurosaki, and there's nothing you can do about it." smirked Haruhi, standing proudly in front of him. Ichigo's mouth gaped open.

"_So I went to go talk with Haruhi before tribal council, and ask her if Ami was the target. I thought it was obvious, but apparently... Haruhi told me I'm the $#%$ing target. Right to my %$#%ing face." - Ichigo_

"Wait what?! Why the $#%# me?!" shouted Ichigo, glaring at Haruhi.

"Because you are such a misogynistic little twerp! You have shown no respect for my good friend Tatsuki, or even me! You've been a freaking free loader since we saved your ass on Sango!" retorted Haruhi, "You've been nothing but a waste of space here in this game, and hell I wish CYNTHIA was here over you!"

Ichigo growled at her, "Fine then! #$%# you you little $#%#! Never was going after you to begin with. Don't $#%#ing believe everything you $#%$ing hear!"

Haruhi laughed, ignoring his insults, "Oh please Ichigo. Don't start up that bull#$%#. After all, you have a spy in your alliance." She then laughed, left the area, shaking her head. This only pissed Ichigo off further.

"_That'll leave Ichigo complaining his way into the jury! If no one had their votes set on Ichigo earlier? They do now. He'll definitely self destruct, and be forced to have tea with Cynthia and America later tonight." - Haruhi_

Ichigo stomped into the forest, where Prussia and Light were. He angrily grabbed a Pokefruit off a tree, and threw it roughly against the tree mail, making it fall off the tree.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU $#%#ERS RELEASED EVERYTHING TO HARUHI?" shouted Ichigo, his blade already drawn out, and pointed at both men.

Light smirked in his head, but didn't make a move, "Not me! I swear on the Death Note it was not me!"

"Nor was it me! I have a lot to lose spilling secrets!" pleaded Prussia, holding his hands up.

"_I figured Haruhi told everything to Ichigo, since I heard a lot of screaming from where I was. Not what I had in mind, but hey, it's fine by me as it helps get the target further and further away from me. Tonight, it's a no brainer who is leaving." - Light_

"Yeah well one of you is $#%$ing lying!" shouted Ichigo, "If you truly are with me, you'd vote for that $#%$ Haruhi tonight? Are we clear?"

Both men nodded, with Light saying, "I can get Ami to vote with us, we're so set! Please... weapon down?"

Ichigo glared at Light longer then he did at Prussia, before setting his blade down, and turning around. "Good. I'm packing my bags just in $#%#ing case."

"_This is such bull$#%#! I mean, if Light and Prussia want to win this freaking game, they needed to stick by my side, and do as I say! Now these girls are gonna run the show, as I predicted once we merged, and I'm likely going home tonight. I'll be shocked if I'm still around." - Ichigo_

– – – – –

The Kaname tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury."

"Cynthia,"

Cynthia was sporting a simple, yet shiny, black dress, without her hair pieces in.

"And America, voted out at the last tribal council."

America sported a blue suit, white shirt, and red tie, looking like the video game character Phoenix Wright. He smiled brightly at Tatsuki having immunity.

"It's certainly been a busy several days leading up to the last days of the game. Soi Fon, how crazy has it been since America was voted off?" asked Jeff.

"Very crazy Jeff. We had a big fight today. I mean, F-sharps were flying, the word '$#%#' being used, I mean it was very brutal, that's for sure." replied Soi Fon.

"Light, tell me what went down back at camp?" asked Jeff.

"Well, a fight broke out between Haruhi and Ichigo, and Haruhi basically told Ichigo that he's going home tonight. Ichigo of course, didn't see this coming, and he lost control." replied Light.

"Prussia, is it fair to say that Ichigo will be going home tonight as Haruhi said? Or will something else happen?" asked Jeff.

Prussia shrugged.

"This is Survivor. Anything can happen, but I can only happen for the best to help me proceed in this game." replied Prussia.

"Ichigo, any last words before we go and vote?" asked Jeff.

Ichigo sighed.

"If I get voted out? The spy needs to watch himself, because he's going next. For sure. You made the biggest mistake in this game trying to take me down." replied Ichigo.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Haruhi, you're up."

– – –

Haruhi's Vote: Free loading your way here was not enough to win this game. Get out of here. (Ichigo)

Ichigo's Vote: $#%#. (Haruhi)

Light's Vote: You did this to yourself. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ichigo. (He nodded.)

…

Ichigo. Two votes Ichigo.

…

…

Haruhi. One vote Haruhi, two votes Ichigo. (She could care less.)

…

Haruhi. We're tied two votes Haruhi, two votes Ichigo. (Light didn't make a reaction.)

…

…

Ichigo. Three votes Ichigo, two votes Haruhi.

…

…

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Packers, and the third member of our jury, Ichigo. That's four, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Ichigo stood up immediately, and started to point. "#$%# you, Ami. $#%# you, Soi Fon. $#%# you Haruhi, you $#%#. Light, you're a $#%#ing wimp. Prussia... nothing to say. And Tatsuki, go die in a hole." He then gave up his torch.

"Ichigo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ichigo didn't say another word as he left.

"Another explosive exit this season, and we add another member to the jury. I'm just gonna say, have fun with this jury. Their rage meter is building, and it's ready to unleash. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ichigo's Final Words**

"So ungrateful those bitches are; Soi Fon and Haruhi. If it were not for me, they would've been the next two players out of the game, and I would be in a great position. I wanted to play all nice, but clearly, no one else wanted to play nice. No one should win this game. Hope I win fan favorite, I guess."

VOTE

Haruhi – Prussia and Ichigo

Ichigo – Haruhi, Tatsuki, Ami, Soi Fon, and Light

There is a poll up for grabs! Please vote!

CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 My Luck Is So Moronic

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With America out of the game, Ichigo and Prussia felt proud of themselves, and gloated about it in front of the others. Ichigo even mocked his rival Tatsuki, and told her that she was next in line. However, Tatsuki was not even on the bottom, as the women were plotting to become the Final 4 over the three remaining men._

_The men on the other hand thought they had everything wrapped up, as Ichigo thought Soi Fon and Haruhi were in his pocket. Light, not fully interested in an all male alliance, planned to rat them out._

_At the reward challenge, Ichigo edged out Ami to win his first reward. He took both of the guys with him, further cementing him into the ground with his ex allies Soi Fon and Haruhi._

_While the men ate their pizza as their reward, Light wandered off to tell Haruhi everything Ichigo and Prussia were planning. With that in mind, Haruhi had a plan to take Ichigo out, and send him home. Meanwhile, Tatsuki told Ami about the Final 4 Female alliance, but Ami wasn't all for it, as she wanted to avoid a purple rock tiebreaker at the Final 4._

_At the immunity challenge, Ichigo was on his way to winning immunity once again, but for the second straight time, it was robbed from him. Tatsuki went from the bottom to the top, safe from elimination._

_Before tribal council, Haruhi decided to blow up camp before tribal started, by blatantly telling Ichigo everything she knew, and that he was going home tonight. Ticked off that the women were abandoning him selfishly, Ichigo hatched a plan to maneuver Ami onto their side, with Light's help. However, Light had other ideas._

_At tribal council, Prussia was the only one left out of the loop, when Ichigo found out he had been played. He left tribal with harsh words, joining the ever growing jury. 6 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 6: Ami, Haruhi, Light, Prussia, Soi Fon, and Tatsuki**

**Jury: Cynthia, America, and Ichigo**

– – – – –

Kaname Day 31

Prussia was a little bit ticked off that Ichigo was gone, and he knew exactly who to blame for it.

"_Light is playing everyone in this game. He's trying to make sure he has all his bases covered, so that when things are looking bleak on one end, he'll abandon that side. He's done it well, but I've had enough of his crap, so it's about time he got off his rocker." - Prussia_

"Good riddance, I'd say!" stated Haruhi, "With Ichigo gone, this game will have a much more peaceful environment. No more dra- Well okay, a LOT of drama, but let's just have a clean last nine days?"

Soi Fon nodded, but then chuckled lightly, "Sure, but I don't see that staying the same for much longer. After all, there is one million dollars to be earned at the end of this."

"_This game has been crazy, and it's not just because I've been the center of attention! Here I am, for the third straight time, in the Final 6! I have all the power! I have Soi Fon as my sidekick, I have the hidden immunity idol, and Ami and Tatsuki are loyal to the all girls alliance. Just as planned from the beginning!" - Haruhi_

As everyone had their own things to say to one another, Light was thinking hard in his head, looking around him.

"_I didn't side with the guys because I had no intentions of going to the end with them. I knew for a fact that I was likely not going to win the final immunity challenge, and I'm sure Ichigo and Prussia would take eachother. If my plan with the three women works, I think I can show to the jury that I don't need goats." - Light_

A few minutes later, after Prussia and Haruhi were distracted with chores, Light gathered Soi Fon, Ami, and Tatsuki in the jungle.

"Listen to me very carefully," explained Light, "I am not here to bull#$%# you. I am here now to play an straight forward endgame. How could I lie to you guys now? It would be moronic of me to do so. If we make it to the Final 4, and I'm fourth place, then so be it."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, looking over at both Soi Fon and Ami, not sure if she should believe it.

"_Light has always been a snake since Day 1. I can't be sure if he's telling the truth or not at this point. I mean, it's Day 31, and only six players are left. We're got plenty of time before the end of the game. Still, regardless what Light does...? He might need to go. Jury wise, he's got a good lead." - Tatsuki_

"What would you say... if I asked you who would be next out?" asked Soi Fon.

"Definitely Haruhi," replied Light, "Remember, she has the idol, after all. Convince her that it's Prussia, so in the case she plays it, he'll still go home. Prussia is no threat to us, but Haruhi is."

Ami nodded, "I completely agree with you. Besides, and I won't lie about this, but I've been wanting to get rid of Haruhi for a long time. She's so obnoxious. I know you're her friend, Soi Fon, but please, she's completely self entitled to everything."

"_I don't trust Light, but this is a grand opportunity for us to blindside Haruhi when she least expects it. Sure, taking Prussia or Light out next would be better for us, but think about it? Haruhi is more likely to win immunity over both of them. Just saying is all." - Ami_

They all agreed on the plan, with Soi Fon and Tatsuki leaving with a few thoughts in mind. Meanwhile, Prussia and Haruhi were whispering in the shelter.

"Light's playing all of us," noted Prussia, "Even me! I was his buddy from the beginning, and he's trying to make me look like a fool."

Haruhi nodded, "Doesn't matter anymore, Prussia! He's going home next, as no one can trust that guy! Sure, he's nice, but doesn't change the fact that he'll float to the power, and attempt to control it for himself. He led Cynthia to the slaughter, is what he did."

"_At least Haruhi understands that Light needs to go soon. Now, I'm sure she could be telling me a bunch of lies, but I really doubt it! I mean like... come on! Light is slowly but surely becoming America, I think. Bad analogy all in all, but who knows." - Prussia_

– – – – –

Kaname Day 31

While on the way to tree mail, Tatsuki, Soi Fon, and Haruhi were having a talk.

"So she said that? Seriously?" asked a baffled Haruhi, after Soi Fon and Tatsuki told her about what Ami said in the convo with Light, "Are you sure she wasn't playing up to Light?"

Soi Fon shook her head, "She seemed really sincere in her voice. I could likely tell if she was lying or not."

"If that's the case then, looks like we beat her at her own game!" laughed Haruhi.

"_Come on Ami, try harder! You can't get rid of me! In fact, I just wanna see you try! I've got the hidden immunity idol in my pocket, and I'm not afraid to use it!" - Haruhi_

"But I think I can get her to change her mind," reminded Tatsuki, "Light's a huge threat right now, and if we do not take him out soon, he'll laugh his way to the bank."

"Would it be easy for you to vote Ami out at the Final 4? That way, a purple rock scenario is out of the question." asked Soi Fon.

Tatsuki shrugged, thinking about it in her head.

"_I know I voted against Ami a few nights ago, and there could be a chance she'll return the favor as we reach the end of the game. Getting rid of Ami could be beneficial to me, as it eliminates a good competitor, and gives me a chance to battle it out. Still though... Haruhi and Soi Fon are super tight." - Tatsuki_

"It really depends on what happens at the end. She is one of my good friends, after all. Wouldn't it be fair if it came down to a purple rock?" asked Tatsuki.

Haruhi shook her head, "No way! I came into this game to win! I'm not going out fourth again to something as stupid as a damn purple rock! Ami needs to go before we reach that spot."

"_Look, I lost two tie breaker rounds at the Final 4. That's why I haven't gotten to win the million dollars yet! Because my luck is so moronic! Losing to both Ryoko and Loly made me look super horrible. That's why I got a plan to ensure that doesn't happen!" - Haruhi_

"So I assume we should take one of the boys to the Final 4," suggested Soi Fon, "Light needs to go next, so Prussia is the easy vote. He can't win anything anyway."

Tatsuki nodded, but was still concerned.

"_I don't want to let Ami go home just yet. But now it looks like all three girls want to take one another out before the end game. It's Survivor, so stuff like this is bound to happen, but why does it need to be so difficult for me?" (sighs) "This is getting rough." - Tatsuki_

Meanwhile, Light was talking to Prussia by the beach.

"Still ticked at me?" asked Light, "Cause it's just a game, Prussia. You haven't really played it yourself anyway."

"Yes I have!" retorted Prussia, "I picked Cynthia from the beginning to be my partner because I knew I could beat her!"

"So basically you kinda ripped off from my idea? Should of expected that out of you." chuckled Light.

"_Prussia's not the brightest player. Back in his season he simply allowed the Allies to succeed, and what he got in return? A slap in the face, and fourth place. This season though? Lazy around camp, not the strategic guy, and still thinks he's amazing. Weird." - Light_

Prussia rolled his eyes, while Light continued to speak, "You got at least six days left at the minimum. Haruhi needs to go now. That idol of hers is powerful."

"Isn't her idol just the fake one Cynthia made?" asked Prussia.

Light shook his head, "Nope. That hasn't been found."

"_Light's such a liar. I saw Haruhi and Ichigo out in the forest that day, and that EXACT SAME IDOL was found there. Cynthia knows it, Shinji knows it, and Light's just covering it up, hoping people buy into his bull#$%#. I can see the appeal in that move, but not me." - Prussia_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All of the remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, I will hand you each a clipboard, containing questions about your fellow tribe members. The idea here is to find out what you really think about eachother. Answer honestly, no answer sharing. Once you have answered those questions, I will vocally ask you those questions, but this time I want you to answer based on what you think the tribe said as a whole. Get a question right, get to make one chop on a tribe member's rope. 3 chops means your torch gets dipped in the fire. Last person standing wins reward."

"For your reward, you will enjoy a luxurious one day cruise. You will have breakfast, lunch, dinner, a massage, and much, much more. You even get to have some company with you. I'll get to that after the challenge. Let's get started."

Everyone answered the eight questions given to them on the clipboard, before handing them back to Jeff.

"Okay guys, it's time to see what you all think about eachother right now. Question one: Who do you think is the most honest?"

Ami, Light, and Tatsuki said Soi Fon.

Haruhi, Prussia, and Soi Fon said Tatsuki.

"Correct answer is Soi Fon. Ami, Light, and Tatsuki all got it right. You each get to make a chop on the rope."

Ami chops Haruhi's first rope.

Light chops Haruhi's second rope.

Tatsuki chops Light's first rope.

"Question two: Who does not deserve to still be here in this game?"

Everyone including Prussia said Prussia.

"Everyone said Prussia, and that is correct. Everyone gets to make a chop on the rope now."

Ami chops Prussia's first rope.

Haruhi chops Ami's first rope.

Light chops Haruhi's final rope. Haruhi is the first one out of the competition.

Prussia chops Light's second rope.

Soi Fon chops Prussia's second rope.

Tatsuki chops Prussia's last rope. Prussia is the second one out of the competition.

"Question three: Who can you trust with your life?"

Everyone left in the game, including Tatsuki, said Tatsuki.

"It was a tie for this question; Tatsuki and Soi Fon were the correct answers. Once again, everyone gets a shot."

Ami chops Light's final rope. Light is the third player out of the game, but he still gets one last chop.

Light chops Soi Fon's first rope.

Soi Fon chops Ami's second rope.

Tatsuki chops Soi Fon's second rope.

"Here's where we stand. Tatsuki still has three hits left, while Ami and Soi Fon each have one hit left. This can be over soon. Question four: Who would you like to see pose nude in a magazine?"

Ami and Soi Fon said Ami.

Tatsuki said Haruhi.

"Correct answer is Ami Mizuno. Ami and Soi Fon each get to make a hit. This could be over now."

Ami chopped Soi Fon's last rope. Soi Fon is the fourth one out of the game, but she still got one last hit in.

…

…

…

…

Soi Fon's last hit went to Ami.

"And with that, it is over! TATSUKI WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Tatsuki.

"Good challenge today, Tatsuki! You got zero hits today, and you have also won a fantastic reward. You know what? You will have some great company while you're on the yacht, but while you're here, choose one player to join you."

Tatsuki shut her eyes as she made her decision, "Sorry... Ami, please come."

Ami clapped her hands together as she joined up with Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, Ami, you have fantastic day tomorrow on your cruise. Breakfast, lunch, and much more await you. Tatsuki, being the reward winner, you get a little something extra, but you'll find that out while you are on the reward. As for Light, Prussia, Soi Fon, Haruhi? Nothing for you, so head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 32

Tatsuki and Ami were soon aboard a fantastic looking yacht, traveling around in a circle around the Orange Islands.

"Wow... this is so amazing!" smiled Ami, hugging Tatsuki, "Thank you for taking me!"

"It's nothing really!" smiled Tatsuki, hugging her back.

"_The reason I took Ami was pure strategy. I'm not entirely sure if she's really gunning for Haruhi or not, but if she is, I rather she'd be with me rather then being back at camp. Plus, I could gain some favor with Ami." - Tatsuki_

Soon, the two girls had taken their showers, and had gotten fresh, clean robes to wear. They were soon enjoying a nice lunch.

"So, uh, Ami?" asked Tatsuki curiously, "Everything you told Light the other day..? Was that all strategy or real?"

Ami shrugged, "I mean, I like told you the other day, I kinda want to take Haruhi out eventually, ya know? She's going to be a danger later down the road."

"_I don't want to work with Light. I mean, he's not very trusting, and at this stage of the game, he's willing to do anything to stay. He's likely the next to go, but after him? Prussia should stay around a little longer, as he's not a threat." - Ami_

"That's certainly true, but Light's just as big a threat." noted Tatsuki.

Ami rolled her eyes, "Please, Tatsuki. I already knew that! I wasn't saying like right now, but perhaps after Light's gone? We'll gun for Haruhi then."

Tatsuki nodded, "Fair enough I guess. But at the same time, I'm still a little iffy about that plan. After all, I'm all about keeping my word to the alliance that we've built."

"_At least I have Ami on board for the vote against Light. Once Light's gone, we'll worry about this whole Haruhi or Prussia out next deal. Personally, I'd rather Prussia leave, but it's a game, and maybe taking Prussia into the Final 4 is worth it for me in order to win?" - Tatsuki_

A few minutes later, a sailor dressed woman walked into the dining room carrying champagne glasses. She had long orange hair.

"Excuse me," she said, "But I heard someone in here ordered some champagne?"

Tatsuki nodded, "Yes we did, tha-" She then blinked, feeling a familiar voice coming from the sailor, "Huh... I know that voice."

She turned around, and indeed saw a familiar face; her best friend Orihime Inuoe. She had also competed in Survivor before, in a different series. She competed in Feudal Japan, and Hueco Mundo.

"Orihime!" squeed Tatsuki, hugging her friend very tight. Ami smiled at the sight, also getting a hug from her old tribe member, having played with Orihime in the past.

"_What a sight to see! One of my best friends in the whole world, Orihime, happened to be a sailor on the yacht! I have a lot to thank for Orihime, actually. Had she not quit the game in Hueco Japan, I don't think I could've gotten as far as I did. It was a noble thing for her to do, even if quitting is looked down upon." - Tatsuki_

"It's good to see you too, Tatsuki!" smiled Orihime, "As well as you, Ami! Ohhh... I miss you guys so much!"

"We've missed you too! Glad you could join us!" smiled Ami.

Orihime let go of the hug, and pulled something out of her skirt pocket; a letter, "Actually, speaking of you, Ami, I have a letter for you! Since you were chosen by Tatsuki, you get to have a letter from your mother."

Ami smiled very brightly, thankfully taking the letter in her hand, and hugging Orihime once again, "Oh thank you!"

"_It's very good to know that my mother is still okay, as well as the other senshi in my world. I really miss the other girls back home. They're almost like a second family to me." - Ami_

– – – – –

Kaname Day 32

While the girls were off enjoying their yacht, Light was hanging out by the beach with Soi Fon.

"I have to ask, Soi Fon," asked Light, "You don't seem to be talking to a lot of us lately. Been busy with chores around camp? Or just not interested in talking?"

"There's just been so much drama in the last several days," noted Soi Fon, "It's better to just ignore the drama, and just do work around camp. I'm still playing the game, just not getting involved in drama."

"_Ever since the beginning of the game, I've been surrounded by pointless drama. Haruhi, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Loly, Cynthia, and America among other players. It's been very annoying, and I'm trying to stay out of it just so I can focus on my goal, and that is playing a better game then before." - Soi Fon_

Light nodded, "Yeah... I can see why one would avoid the drama. This has been one crazy game, I'll say that much."

"Even Haruhi has her moments where I'm just... a little annoyed. Still though, she's an ally, and really, I can see why you want her out soon." replied Soi Fon.

"Even soon, Soi Fon, you'll have to start throwing knives into people," shrugged Light, "Perhaps Haruhi can get the first knife? She's got the idol, and she's gonna be selfish about it. She won't save you with it."

"_I'm trying to convince Soi Fon that she has no need for Haruhi in this game, and that it would be wise on her end to stab her in the back. Obviously, that's a vote against her, but I want to let Soi Fon know that she's making the right choice by doing so." - Light_

Soi Fon shrugged, choosing not to respond to him, knowing exactly he's still trying to get people against Haruhi.

Meanwhile, Prussia and Haruhi were sitting at the shelter. Haruhi was opening coconuts while Prussia was watching Soi Fon and Light speak.

"What do ya suppose they're talking about?" asked Prussia, curiously.

Haruhi shrugged, "Who cares? If he's trying something stupid, Soi Fon will realize it soon enough! She's really smart, I'll have you know."

"_With Ami and Tatsuki busy on reward, it's another boring day with just Prussia and I opening coconuts. Actually, scratch that, it's more just ME opening coconuts, and Prussia being lazy. He's slowly turning into the new Ichigo around here. Cranky, lazy, and out of touch with what's really going on." - Haruhi_

"That's what I'm saying though," noted Prussia, "Light needs to go now! He's trying to spread influence in order so he stays, and that others go in his spot. He really wants you out next! I'm warning you, if that plan works, you're $#%#ing screwed!"

"As if!" retorted Haruhi, "I have the hidden immunity id-"

"No you don't! It's $#%$ing fake! Light's trying to convince everyone in the tribe that it's real, but that is just bull#$%#! Grade A BULL#$%$!" shouted Prussia.

"_Haruhi is such a self entitled little brat. No matter what, she believes she has the real immunity idol, and she thinks she's controlling this entire game. She's grating on my nerves, and I'm getting sick of her attitude." - Prussia_

Haruhi got up, and shoved her coconut against his stomach, "Oh shut up, you idiot! I do have the idol, and nothing you say will convince me otherwise." She snubbed him off, and left into the jungle, leaving Prussia annoyed and ticked.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area. 

"We'll now bring in Tatsuki and Ami, returning from their reward."

Both women entered the area, waving at the other players and joining them.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki did so.

"For today's challenge, it's another simple challenge. You will stand on a perch in the water. If you fall off the perch at any time, you are out of the game. I will also attempt to tempt you off the perch with food items and more. After 33 days, giving up immunity must mean you really feel safe in this game. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated onto their perches.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Everyone was doing okay out on the perches. Soi Fon looked really comfortable, despite shifting her legs every now and then, while Prussia was crouching on the perch, not moving at all. He hardly looked comfortable.

"Everyone looks focused, and that's a great thing. After all, with only 6 days left in this game, I doubt anyone wants to quit now."

– 1 hour in... –

Jeff had left a few minutes ago, and he soon arrived with a plate of donuts.

"Three donuts to whomever wants it!"

Prussia shook his head, "I want something good, Jeff! Not silly old donuts!"

Soi Fon looked over at Haruhi, who shrugged, and didn't make a move. Tatsuki shook her head as well.

"I'll take them I guess." replied Soi Fon, "If no one wants them."

With that said, Soi Fon jumped off, as she had gotten reassurance from her alliance. She started to calmly have a donut.

"Only five remain now."

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Jeff came in with another food item, a cheeseburger and french fries.

"Got a nice, classic cheeseburger to whomever wants-"

As soon as Jeff spoke, Prussia leaped into the water, and swam over towards the burger, beginning to chow down even before climbing out of the water.

"Prussia was very hungry, and food he got. Only four remain. Who wants it more?"

Ami and Light were looking like they'd drop any minute from now, while Haruhi was slowly stretching out her limbs, and trying to outlast Tatsuki.

– 2 hours in... –

Jeff returned with a nicely sized banana split.

"One delicious, tempting, sweet banana split. Awarded to the next player to drop out."

Haruhi stuck her tongue out at Jeff, and looked at Ami and Light to drop, hoping Tatsuki didn't drop yet.

…

…

…

"I'll take it." noted Ami, jumping into the water, swimming to shore, collecting her banana split.

"Ami's out of the competition, and we're down to three players."

– 2 hours, 30 minutes... –

Jeff carried out a covered item.

"If you take this reward, you must it with the entire tribe. Otherwise, no one gets it."

Jeff pulled the cover off, and revealed a full pizza.

Light didn't move, as immunity was very important to him, as he didn't feel 100% safe. Tatsuki didn't want the pizza. Haruhi sighed, her stomach growling, and...

…

…

…

...she jumped off. Haruhi swam over to shore, and took the pizza from Jeff. She then shared it, as Jeff instructed, with Prussia, Soi Fon, and Ami.

"We're down to two players; Light Yagami, and Tatsuki Arisawa. Both ignoring temptations, and going for immunity."

– 3 hours in... –

Both Light and Tatsuki had been fighting it out for a while. Soon Jeff came out with another thing, but not food.

"Here's what I have. A letter from home. You've been out here for 33 days, and have yet to see or hear from your loved one, Light. This could be what you need to make it the last 6 days. Tatsuki, I know more of your friends want to give you words of encouragement. What's the plan?"

Light looked over at Tatsuki, wondering if she'd take it. Tatsuki also gave Light a similar look, but didn't appear to be moving.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Light took it, and jumped off.

"Light drops out. TATSUKI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Tatsuki.

"For the second time this season, Tatsuki, you are safe from the vote, and cannot be voted out. You've earned a spot in the Top 5. As for the rest of you, after 33 days, one of you will cease to exist in this game. See you all at tribal council tonight."

– – – – –

Kaname Day 33

With Tatsuki having immunity, she and Haruhi were thrilled.

"_This day couldn't of gone any further. With Light taking the letter from home, I won immunity, as I already had my love yesterday. With the plans moving into fruition, Light will be going home tonight." - Tatsuki_

Once Prussia and Light were out of sight, the four women were out talking about the vote tonight.

"No more talking, no nothing," explained Haruhi, "Tonight, we're voting out Light. We cannot screw around tonight. I'm sure Prussia's on board. It should be clear cut 5 against 1."

Ami nodded, "That's good with me. I like the guy, but he makes me feel nervous when I feel like I shouldn't have to."

"Good then," smiled Soi Fon, "We'll just tell Light we're voting for Haruhi like he thinks we are. That okay with you, Haruhi?"

Haruhi shrugged, "I could care less at this point! We've got Final 4 all wrapped up, ladies!"

"_Tonight, Light's walking out the door, and the real game will begin. I know that Ami is gunning for me, but that ain't gonna happen! I can see the Final 2 and the million dollars in my hands at the end of the tunnel!" - Haruhi_

A few minutes later after the women had finished talking, Ami, Tatsuki, and Light were talking by the beach.

"We're voting Haruhi tonight, correct?" asked Light, "If she plays the idol, I just hope she votes Prussia."

Tatsuki nodded softly, "Don't worry about it, Light. I think we've made her feel very comfortable about the vote."

"_I did feel a little bit worried about the vote, which was why I tried to stay up for as long as I did. However, I knew Tatsuki wasn't gonna get the letter, so I just took it, trying to show that I had faith in my alliance to keep me. If I don't, then it's clear who's loyal and who isn't." - Light_

"Once Haruhi's gone, we'll vote Prussia off, and then we're set for the end." smiled Ami, reassuringly, patting Light's shoulder.

Light nodded, "That's good. I'm glad I can trust you ladies."

"_Could I be being played right now? Possibly, but if I do go home tonight, I'll make it clear to those remaining who the true backstabbers are in this game. I might've made my hole with Cynthia, but I dug myself out. It would be a shame to leave this early before the end game." - Light_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Ami was still thinking about the vote, wondering if she should vote another way, and try to swing the vote.

"_Voting out Haruhi would be a great move. Light is such the easy vote, and could easily be taken out later. Haruhi can win immunity challenges, so it makes her a threat in her own right. If I want to pull this move off though, I need numbers. I did some last minute scrambling so... we'll see." - Ami_

– – – – –

The Kaname tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury."

"Cynthia,"

Cynthia was sporting an elegant white and black striped dress. She also sported a crown.

"America,"

America sported a brown suit, and yellow tie, with his blond hair slicked back.

"And Ichigo, voted out at the last tribal council."

Ichigo was wearing his school outfit, and he still had his blade and sheath hooked onto his belt.

"Day 33, and with the game coming to a close, anything can happen at any time. Ami, what's been camp like since the last tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"Nothing changed besides the negativity being gone. But trust me Jeff, there will be more along the way, I can guarantee it. This is a prize worth one million dollars, and with mostly girls remaining, it'll be a cat fight for sure." replied Ami.

"Tatsuki, I gotta ask, how was the reward today?" asked Jeff.

"It was very wonderful. I felt really at home, and enjoyed every bit of the reward, including the surprise visit from Orihime. That really made my day feel complete." replied Tatsuki.

"Soi Fon, how does the vote go tonight?" asked Jeff.

Soi Fon looked around her for a minute, before speaking.

"Since we're close to the end, I think it's fair that those who are dangerous need to go home. Everyone has played very well, but only one is safe tonight. The rest of us are completely in danger of leaving. There's no telling which one of us is going, but I hope it's not me." replied Soi Fon.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Light, you're up."

– – –

Ami's Vote: I'm sorry! (?)

Light's Vote: My alliance has been a success thus far, so I just hope that success continues. (Haruhi)

Haruhi's Vote: You are such a snake, and I'm so glad we're finally taking you out! (Light)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes." 

First vote, Light. (He shrugged, nodding.)

…

Light. Two votes Light. (He didn't care. He thought those were Haruhi's and Prussia's.)

…

…

Haruhi. One vote Haruhi, two votes Light. (She snickered softly.)

…

…

Light. Three votes Light, one vote Haruhi. (He raised an eyebrow, surprised.)

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Packers, and the fourth member of our jury, Light. That's four, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Light sighed softly, saying nothing as he took his torch, and gave it to Jeff.

"Light, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Light nodded, and turned around, "I'm surprised. Looks like I'm the only one who kept their word." And he soon left. Cynthia muttered something about 'no one left who deserves it'.

"Well Prussia, it must be fun being the only male in a group of four girls. But that could be a bad sign, as three men have been ousted one by one, but will it stay that way? We'll find out soon. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Light's Final Words**

"It's been an honor to play again, even after trying something new with alliances. Clearly those girls didn't trust me from the start, and because of my previous actions, I still couldn't save myself. No matter though, I'm sure whatever happens, someone who deserves it will win it all."

VOTE

Haruhi – Light

Light – Prussia, Haruhi, Tatsuki, Ami, and Soi Fon

There is a poll up for grabs! Please vote! Only one more episode before the finale! Who will make it to the final four?!

CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 What A Perfect Ending

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Ichigo out of the game, Prussia was hoping that the rest of the girls were able to see past Light's devious nature, and take him out quickly. But Light still tried his best to convince the women that he was 100% a dead man walking, and saw no reason to lie. While Tatsuki and Soi Fon seemed to be obilvious to his plans, Ami showed signs of wavering._

_Wanting the all female alliance to go to the end, Tatsuki warned Haruhi about Ami, but that only made Haruhi want to vote her off, and avoid a potential purple rock scenario, as she herself had fallen victim to two Final Four tiebreakers. Meanwhile, Light tried to patch things up with Prussia, but Prussia wasn't buying anything._

_At the reward challenge, Tatsuki managed to win herself a great reward. She would be spending the day on a yacht, and to join her would be her best friend Orihime Inuoe, and Ami, who she chose to spend reward with._

_Back at camp, Light tried to convince Soi Fon to come out of the shadows, and start stabbing players in the back, hoping she would understand it would be better for her game if Haruhi was gone. Of course, Soi Fon didn't trust anything Light was saying. Prussia, meanwhile, was trying to convince Haruhi that her idol was fake, and that she was going to make a bad decision._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Light and Tatsuki. After a letter from home was offered, seeing that Tatsuki already had love on the yacht, Light took it for himself, giving immunity to Tatsuki. His idea was to show he trusted the women to keep him._

_Before tribal council, the four remaining women and Prussia were set on voting against Light, and Light had no idea a vote his way was coming. He had been told that Haruhi was going home. However, Ami showed signs of potentially voting Haruhi off._

_At tribal council, Ami stuck to the plan, and Light found himself blindsided in a 5-1 vote, leaving Prussia as the last man standing. Will he be fed to the wolves, or will the women turn on eachother? 5 are left, and tonight, one more will go..._

**Final 5: Ami, Haruhi, Prussia, Soi Fon, and Tatsuki**

**Jury: Cynthia, America, Ichigo, and Light**

– – – – –

Kaname Day 34

When the tribe returned to camp, feeling a little relived without Light around, Prussia walked up to the fire to make a small speech.

"I'm thankful to still be here with you lovely ladies, but I must remind you that it is not yet over. Consider your options, please." stated Prussia.

"_With Light gone, I am the last remaining man in the game, and it's definitely worrying me that my time is shortly coming to an end. I need to remind these ladies that by keeping me around, they could win against me, because I just feel like there's no way for me to win now." - Prussia_

"Sorry Prussia, but you wasted 36 days of your life coming onto Survivor, trying to win with your strategy," snubbed Haruhi, "Just make use of your bed as much as you can, okay?"

Prussia rolled his eyes, walking out of camp, muttering to himself. Tatsuki sighed to herself as she tended to the fire.

"_Haruhi is very self entitled to everything in this game. She's just like America, but I think a little worst, honestly. That should make me want to keep her around, but at the same time, can I really put up with that?" - Tatsuki_

As soon as Prussia was out of sight, Haruhi spoke up again, "So that's a done deal, right? Prussia's out next?"

All three girls nodded at her words, but really, they were lying to her, and even Haruhi was lying.

"_Listen, I know Ami is trying to gun for me! She messed with the wrong girl here! Tatsuki is on her side as well, so if they do truly come after me with Prussia piggy backing onto them, then I'll just have to play the idol, save myself, and take out Ami by my own hands." - Haruhi_

Soi Fon sighed to herself, sitting down next to Tatsuki, "Whatever happens afterwards, let's just keep things at ease around here. Prussia goes home, we'll just go through with the tiebreaker, and we'll see how it goes."

Tatsuki nodded, "Yeah, I completely agree with you, Soi Fon." She was repling to Soi Fon, but was looking directly at Ami.

"_I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do at the next tribal council. For all I know, we're voting Prussia out, but in reality I'm going home. I came here to win one million dollars, and keeping Prussia is honestly the best thing right now. We need to take Haruhi out of here, as she could win her way into the finals, taking a much valued spot over one of us." - Ami_

"Whatever happens happens," replied Haruhi, dusting her hands off, "We're playing a game, and Prussia failed to see us playing it. So sucks for him!"

She turned around, and left to go find some wood, smirking to herself as she formed an idea in her head to ensure Ami's elimination.

– – – – –

Kaname Day 34

A few minutes later into the day, Prussia and Haruhi were talking in the jungle.

"I've kept you informed the last few days," explained Haruhi, "We may not like eachother, but we both have similar goals, am I right?"

"Depends on what you're talking about." shrugged Prussia.

"Listen, you are safe the following vote," continued Haruhi, "We're voting for Ami. If she wins immunity, we might vote Tatsuki, or even you. Ami hasn't won anything in a while, so I'm not too concerned."

"_Right now, I need Prussia on my side, and to trust me. Now, do I need his vote? No! Because the idol will do all the work for me, but any chance of taking the idol home as a souvenir is worth it for me!" - Haruhi_

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Look Haruhi, you shouldn't even need to ask for my vote. After all, this 'idol' of yours seems to be your best bet."

"Oh? So now you think it's real? Did I knock some sense into that dull brain of yours?" laughed Haruhi, crossing her arms.

Prussia shook his head, "No of course not. I just gave up on convincing you. If you fail, it's your own damn fault."

"_I can't deal with Haruhi anymore, so I might as well just go with what she says about the idol. I only did that to protect her from falling into Light's trap. Now that Light's gone, I could give two $%#$s about what Haruhi does." - Prussia_

"Whatever. Just vote for Ami at the next vote, will ya? She's definitely coming after me, and after I'm gone, you're next. She'll float her way into the finals, and that's just sickening!" groaned Haruhi.

Prussia nodded flatly, shaking Haruhi's hand, and then left. But of course, Prussia left Haruhi by herself so that he could find Ami and Tatsuki. He loved this new role of double agent.

He found both women at the beach, enjoying the day after a load of chores around camp. Prussia walked up to them, "Would you girls care if I said something I just heard from Haruhi?"

Both Tatsuki and Ami shrugged, and started to listen. Prussia told them everything Haruhi said, but it didn't mean much, since both women had suspected it.

"_Prussia's definitely fighting for his life, but so am I! Haruhi is growing larger and larger on my radar, and she'll eventually make a huge target of herself that she might just explode all on her own. Oh what a perfect ending that would be." - Ami_

"I figured she was lying this morning," replied Ami, "She just wants some of us out of the loop so that it's a blindside."

"Don't worry about the idol either. It's a fake. Cynthia made it." confirmed Prussia, "Trust me when I say that. If she plays that thing, Jeff's throwing it in the fire."

Both of them nodded at his words, with Tatsuki thinking things through.

"_If Prussia's being honest about the idol, then I suppose there is nothing bad about voting out Haruhi. My problem is staying loyal to the women's alliance, instead of giving Prussia a free pass back into the finals. Purple rock or not, we all deserve it." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

Kaname Day 35

With no notice of a reward challenge, the Final 5 had an off day for once. Haruhi and Soi Fon were relaxing in the shelter, thinking about the upcoming last four days.

"Huh... I just realized we have three more challenges left... all for immunity. It's going to be so intense, Soi Fon!" hooted Haruhi.

Soi Fon smirked to herself, "Is that so, huh? Well, you're going to have some competition in those battles. Especially endurance."

"Pssh! Please! Even if you are good at endurance, I'm sure I'll still outlast ya!" laughed Haruhi, before playfully pushing Soi Fon's shoulder, "Just kidding!"

"_Day 35, and only three more immunity challenges left to go. I'm a total beast at challenges, but I just haven't gotten the chance to shine yet! Hopefully, with so few competitiors left, it's my turn to win one." - Haruhi_

Soi Fon nodded, before looking out at sea, "So... are you still set on it? Voting Ami off? Are you sure it's the right move?"

Haruhi nodded, "Definitely! Prussia can't win anything, but Ami can, so let's take her out when we got the chance, right?"

"If you say so." noted Soi Fon.

"_Haruhi's definitely getting ahead of herself. She's making a million moves at the same time. I didn't exactly like her in the beginning, but my views have changed. Still, as long as her mouth opens, I think I'll be fine for now." - Soi Fon_

A few minutes later, Tatsuki joined up with them, taking a seat next to Soi Fon, looking at both of them.

"Girls...? I hope you don't mind me saying this but... I think it's best if we stay four solid," explained Tatsuki, "Go into the Final 4 all even. Heck... I'll even promise to vote Ami out at Final 4 to prevent the tie."

Haruhi eyed her weirdly, "Are you just saying that, or do you sincerely mean that? Because Ami's a better competitor then Prussia, and Prussia's absolutely WORTHLESS!"

"_No matter how hard I try, it just seems like Haruhi will stick to her plan of voting Ami off no matter what. I even promise to take Ami out at Final 4, and Haruhi's just all... yeah. I'm going to stick by Ami, but I need Prussia's help if there's no other option." - Tatsuki_

"I don't know, Haruhi," shrugged Soi Fon, "I think she's meaning what she's saying. If we just go the easy path, vote Prussia... then we're good to go. Final 3 for the three of us."

Haruhi still didn't know.

"_I don't have a good read on Tatsuki. She's definitely Ami's best friend in this game, much like Soi Fon is to me. So of course if they stick together, and come after us, I'm their obvious target! Well, let me just say this! If Ami wins immunity, we're voting Tatsuki! I want those two split up now!" - Haruhi_

– – – – –

Kaname Day 35

Haruhi had left the shelter to go for a swim in the beach, leaving Soi Fon and Tatsuki by themselves.

"This is such a crazy game..." sighed Tatsuki, rubbing a hand through her hair.

Soi Fon nodded, "Definitely is... but we've made it this far. We might as well deal with the craziness."

"_Day 1. I was feeling like this was going to be a rough 39 days spending it with Loly... Kenpachi... Ichigo... all of those crazy people. But now, of course they're all gone and I'm still here. It goes to show how well you can survive if you can learn to keep your mouth shut." - Soi Fon_

Tatsuki nodded, before looking at her, "Listen... I think you should let Haruhi do her own thing right now. I think it's better for you to vote Prussia out next. I really mean it when I say I'll throw Ami under the bus, and vote her off."

"I know you do, it's just this stupid thing that Haruhi has where she has to eliminate those opposing her," confessed Soi Fon, "I don't really like it, and I don't have a huge voice over her."

"If you want, we can easily just vote Haruhi off instead," shrugged Tatsuki, "She's a big threat herself."

"_Soi Fon and Haruhi have been allies since Day 1 or 2, I'm sure, being members of the old Sango tribe. At the same time though, I can tell Soi Fon is annoyed with Haruhi herself, but I don't think she wants to make a move against her. This is frustrating because now it's like all or nothing now." - Tatsuki_

"Just think about it, please..." smiled Tatsuki softly, before leaving Soi Fon by herself. Tatsuki soon found Ami in the jungle checking for tree mail.

"Any news?" asked Ami, a little nervous.

Tatsuki shrugged sadly, "Nothing. It's really come down to this, and I really hate it. We need Prussia on board. He's a dead man walking, so he'll do anything to stay. This means I can't trust him."

"_At this rate, immunity is VERY important to me, because if I win it, I'm guaranteed safety into the Final 4, and there's a chance Haruhi and Soi Fon will forget about it, and go after Prussia. But who knows... maybe they want us both out of here. Right now, neither of them can win this immunity." - Ami_

"If I win immunity, should I give it up to you?" asked Tatsuki.

Ami shook her head, "Oh don't think of such a thing. If you give us immunity, you're the one they'll vote off. Trust me.. you're better off keeping it, Tatsuki."

"Alright then... good luck at the challenge, then." smiled Tatsuki, hugging her friend.

"_I'm very willing to sacrifice my own game in order for Ami to continue hers. Especially if there's no way to save her other then relying solely on Prussia's vote. I just hope Ami wins it in the first place so that there's a chance Prussia can go home." - Tatsuki_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area. 

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki did so.

"For today's challenge, we'll be taking baths today, but it's just no ordinary bath. It's a mud bath. On my go, you will race down the path, towards a mud volcano. Jump in, and get as much mud as you possibly can. Put it in your hair, put it anywhere, just not in your hands. You will then try to get as much mud as you can off your body, and into your bucket. After ten minutes, I will call everything off, and we'll weigh them. Player with the heaviest bucket, wins immunity, and is guaranteed a spot in the Final 4. After 36 days, nothing is better then immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GET MUDDY!"

All five players raced into the jungle, and leaped into the mud volcano. Prussia started to stack mud on his head, lumps and lumps of it. Tatsuki, Soi Fon, and Haruhi managed to use their hair to get the mud, while Ami was just a little grossed out.

After dropped off what they had in their buckets, they raced back. Prussia continued to use his strategy of the tower lumps of mud. Ami realized how little mud she got, so she got more in her hair this time. Haruhi was getting mud in her teeth, and she was not having fun in the slighest.

On the way back for his third time, Prussia was getting worn out. That mud was not light, and it was wearing him out quickly. Soi Fon and Tatsuki were right behind him, with Tatsuki spending much more time in the mud, trying to get all dirty and ready to fill her bucket. Ami and Haruhi seemed out of it.

Jeff called out 2 minutes left to go. Prussia was putting less and less mud in this bucket, thinking he had enough to win. Tatsuki was still fighting hard to win the challenge. Ami wasn't really trying anymore, while Haruhi and Soi Fon fought hard to win the challenge.

"Times up! Time to weigh them in!"

Jeff took all the buckets of mud, and carried them off to weigh them individually. A few minutes later, he came back with the results.

"With 18.9 pounds of mud... Ami. You placed last, and you do not win immunity."

Ami frowned, but didn't expect to win anyway.

"With 22.1 pounds of mud... Haruhi. You placed fourth, and cannot win immunity."

Haruhi angrilly kicked at the ground, ticked she didn't win. She felt good though, as Ami lost.

"With 25.2 pounds of mud... Soi Fon. You placed third, and came up just short of immunity."

Soi Fon nodded, impressed with her results, and just hoping Tatsuki won over Prussia.

"It comes down to Prussia and Tatsuki for immunity. One of you got 25.4 pounds of mud, while the other got 28.4 pounds of mud. The winner won by literally 3 pounds of mud. The winner is..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Tatsuki. Which means that Tatsuki wins immunity for the third straight time!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Tatsuki.

"Once again, Tatsuki, you've proven to be a strong force in challenges, and once again, you are safe from elimination. As for Haruhi, Soi Fon, Prussia, Ami? One of you will be just a day short of the Final 4, as tonight will the last night for one of you. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Kaname Day 36

Most of the tribe, as soon as they got back from camp, split off to go clean off all the mud. Prussia was by himself, while Ami, Tatsuki, Soi Fon, and Haruhi were split in their own duos, cleaning off.

Soi Fon and Haruhi were using their pink buffs to scrub off mud. All the while they were talking about the vote.

"Gaahh... at least it was worth it beating Ami at the challenge today! Once she's gone tonight... we're set, Soi Fon." smirked Haruhi.

"_Today was the grossest challenge ever! I had to bathe in mud of all things. Bleecchh! But with Ami not having immunity, it means that we can send her on her merry way home. I cannot wait! That's what you get for trying to come after me!" - Haruhi_

"Tatsuki was trying to get me to turn against you tonight, but trust me when I say that's not happening. At the looks of things here, we need to get Prussia's vote." replied Soi Fon.

Haruhi shrugged, "I've talked to him already. He's on board with voting Ami, but I think I will use the idol just to be sure, ya know? I want to guarantee this plan's success, rather then put it in Prussia's hands."

Soi Fon nodded, shrugging mentally, "If you say so, Haruhi. Hopefully things work out tonight."

"_Even I have my doubts on if Haruhi's idol is real or not. If it's not, and she goes home, I definitely become a bigger target. At the same time, if it's real, Haruhi stays no matter what, and we stick together. This vote is very crucial." - Soi Fon_

Meanwhile, Ami and Tatsuki were leaving the beach, having gotten fully clean. They started to chat near the fire to warm up.

"Don't give up immunity, Tatsuki," smiled Ami, "I didn't even come close to winning it today. It would be unfair for you to give it up to me, and you go home. That is if it happens."

Tatsuki nodded, "I probably will... I think we're stuck with no option but to trust Prussia's word. I'll talk to him last minute before we leave for tribal council. I just really... really hope he's right about the idol."

"_Prussia said that Haruhi's idol is definitely fake, which could be a great thing as it doesn't matter if she plays it or not, because it won't matter. But Prussia needs to have our trust, and I plan on telling him that if Ami stays, he'll go to the Final 3. That's a lie, but he's been stupid this entire game, so... I have to try anything." - Tatsuki_

"What about her idol? Do you know for certain? Or..." asked Ami, still a tad nervous.

Tatsuki shrugged, "Truth be told, I don't know. Haruhi says its real. Prussia says it's fake. We just... we just need to have our fingers crossed, Ami. At this point... we just need to fight and stay."

Ami nodded in agreement, giving her friend another hug.

"_If this is my last night, I'll be a little upset with Prussia, but it's a game. I definitely played a little differently then I previously had, but I feel like I needed to, because otherwise I might've been voted off way early for my aggressive gameplay." - Ami_

The last few minutes before tribal was absolute scramble for Prussia's vote. Prussia felt happy that he was the center of the power in this vote, but he needed to plan out how he would get to the end.

"_Whoever I vote out tonight... will be a smart move on my end. I need to vote out the right player. I need to win immunity, and this player can prevent me from doing so, so once she's gone, I can have a better show at winning." - Prussia_

– – – – –

The Kaname tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury."

"Cynthia,"

Cynthia was sporting an elegant b lue and black striped dress. She had blue hair pieces in her hair.

"America,"

America wore a black suit with a white shirt. He also wore dark shades, trying a 'cool' persona.

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo was wearing his usual outfit, but without his blade and sheath.

"And Light, voted out at the last tribal council."

Light wore a regular white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"We're this close to the end of the game, and with Tatsuki winning her third straight immunity challenge, I wonder what could be the criteria for tonight's boot. Ami, care to explain what's been going on the last few days?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, I'll just say that we've been a strong alliance of four women, but lately that's beginning to change. Prussia might have some extra fight in him... but it's because of him. It's mainly the urge to avoid a tiebreaker. At least in my eyes it is." replied Ami.

"Soi Fon, do you agree with what Ami said? Or is she making stuff up?" asked Jeff.

Soi Fon nodded.

"It's all true. It's mainly been myself and Haruhi... and Ami and Tatsuki trying to take eachother on so that a tiebreaker doesn't happen. Haruhi herself has been screwed over twice by one, so you can see why we're trying to prevent it." replied Soi Fon.

"Prussia, this is great news for you, but what about after tonight's vote? What do you do to stay in this game to Day 39?" asked Jeff.

"I just have to make deals these girls can take, you know? I'm not the most popular guy the jury has ever seen, but that's a reason to keep me around." replied Prussia.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Prussia, you're up."

– – –

Ami's Vote: You have a big mouth, and you are a big threat. Two bigs can make a big move. (Haruhi)

Haruhi's Vote: Messed with the wrong chick, Ami! I'll see you on the jury side, and don't forget to vote for me! (Ami)

Prussia's Vote: Heh. Such a fool, you are. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is fin-"

"Jeffrey!" called Haruhi, pulling out her immunity idol, walking up to Jeff, and giving it to him, "Since this is the last time I can use it, I much rather feel safe without it."

Cynthia smirked evilly, nodding her head.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home."

The moment of truth was about to unravel.

"This is NOT a hidden immunity idol. There are, and were, no idols at all during the course of this season."

Haruhi was dumbstruck, spluttering, "N-No! That's not true! That was an idol Jeff! It's real!"

"No. It's not. In fact, can someone confirm who made this idol?"

Cynthia raised her hand from the jury, laughing evilly.

"This is so rigged! I can't believe that's a fake! Come on Jeff! I thought you knew the differences!" complained Haruhi.

"Listen Haruhi, I don't make the rules. You can put up, or shut up. All votes cast against you will count."

Haruhi pouted softly.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Haruhi. (She didn't care right now.)

…

Ami. One vote Ami, one vote Haruhi.

…

…

Ami. Two votes Ami, one vote Haruhi. (Ami nodded, not concerned yet.)

…

…

Haruhi. We're tied. Two votes Haruhi, two votes Ami, one vote left. (Prussia smirked, leaning back a little.)

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Packers, and the fifth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Ami. That's three, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Tatsuki sighed deeply, hugging her friend goodbye. Ami gave Prussia the death stare as she gave her torch up.

"Ami, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ami gave a wave to the remaining players, before leaving the area.

"You have now reached the Final 4. All of you should be familiar with this by now, but only two of you can make it to the Final Tribal Council, where one of you will be the Sole Survivor. I cannot wait to see how this unfolds. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ami's Final Words**

"I went into this season wanting to fight hard, and win a lot of challenges. I was more prepared for this season then ever before, so I knew what to expect. Having played this game for a grand total of 110 days feels like a major accomplishment. Good luck Tatsuki, fight hard!"

VOTE

Ami – Prussia, Haruhi, and Soi Fon

Haruhi – Tatsuki and Ami

Finale is next! Expect that by the end of the week! I apologize if it was a short episode, but due to no reward challenge, there wasn't much to put in. XD

Following this season is Survivor Blood vs. Water! Previous players playing against their loved ones!

**Galang: Anise, Cynthia, Diddy, Lady, Luigi, Matt "Farmer", Pepper, Sabastian, Sindel, and Will**

**Tadhana: Christian, Daisy, Danielle, Dixie, Gage, Ion, Katherine, Kitana, Lucian, and Sunil**

CrazyPackersFan, feel free to point out nitpicks and I might change a few things if I see reason to. ^^

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 16 new players began the battle for one million dollars, stranded in the middle of the Orange Islands. These players however were not new to Survivor, as they had all competed in another series, eager to compete again to claim what they failed to win. They were separated into two tribes of eight; Finnick and Sango, named after previous winners._

_The Sango camp proved to be very dysfunctional, as Kenpachi and Loly ruled over half of the camp, kicking out those not in the majority. After Olivier was the first player voted off, he forced Haruhi and Soi Fon out of the shelter and to live in the jungle. Soi Fon, not wanting to be outdone, made a fake immunity idol in order to give it to Kenpachi, and get him to self destruct. He got the idol after sparing the girls, and voting out Cato, Ichigo's ally. Ichigo turned rogue, and joined Soi Fon and Haruhi in eliminating Canada, Kenpachi's ally._

_The Finnick camp might've been more dysfunctional, as Cynthia continued her reign as Queen. No one was originally interested, but Light and Shinji decided to use Cynthia to their advantage, becoming her slaves so that they could get through the game, and take her to the end. Tatsuki was also offered the chance, but didn't take it. When Prussia decided to do the same thing, and Ami flipped over to Cynthia's side to keep the tribe strong, Sabrina, Cynthia's long time rival, was voted off._

_Both tribes were eventually thrown in for a loop when the tribes were mixed up, sending Ami, Cynthia, and Shinji to Sango, and Haruhi and Ichigo to Finnick. The Finnick tribe managed to stay strong, winning every challenge, while Sango continued to be destroyed, and with Soi Fon going against Kenpachi and Loly, those two were eventually put to rest. Also on Finnick, Haruhi found a hidden immunity idol left by Cynthia, but she was believing it was real, despite Ichigo's concerns._

_On Day 19, the two tribes merged into one new pink tribe, which Haruhi named Kaname. Cynthia thought she had full control of the game, and was hoping for a tie breaker to occur, so that the purple rock was drawn. Ami, however, had had enough of Cynthia's ways, and turned against her, sending Shinji home. Cynthia would soon be next, leaving Light along with the back stabber Prussia._

_America's raising leadership over his alliance was beginning to wear and tear on everyone, and his want of trying to eliminate Ami, who he was secretly threatened by, was getting old. He was eventually cast aside, with Tatsuki, his closest ally, unaware._

_Luckily for Tatsuki, the end wasn't near, as she formed an all girl alliance with Soi Fon, Haruhi, and Ami. With the men slowly getting picked off one by one, they managed to stick together, and took out Ichigo and Light, much to their surprises. This left Prussia the last male standing, but due to a fear of the Final 4 tiebreaker, he seemed safe for now._

_Last episode, without a reward challenge, the duo of Haruhi and Soi Fon, and the duo of Tatsuki and Ami, tried to get Ami and Haruhi out respectively, mainly due to them being challenge threats. Prussia was left in the middle, while Tatsuki tried her best to get things back to the way they were, and go against Prussia._

_When Tatsuki won immunity, she contemplated giving it to Ami, but Ami didn't want Tatsuki to go out on her behalf, so Tatsuki kept it to herself._

_At tribal council, Haruhi played her idol confidently, but was shocked to learn it was fake. But it didn't matter, as Prussia chose to vote out Ami, seeing her and Tatsuki as bigger targets._

_Now only 4 remain!_

_Prussia._

_Haruhi._

_Tatsuki._

_And Soi Fon._

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges! Two will move on to face the jury, but in the end, only one will outlast all the rest, and become the Sole Survivor! Who will win?!_

**Final 4: Haruhi, Prussia, Soi Fon, and Tatsuki**

**Jury: Cynthia, America, Ichigo, Light, and Ami**

– – – – –

Kaname Day 37

Tatsuki was saddened to see her friend go home. She knew now that it was all or nothing now.

"_Without Ami, I am pretty much by myself, and I need to try and survive these last three days. There's still a chance to make it to the end, but I need to be cautious." - Tatsuki_

Haruhi was feeling much better after tribal ended. After her fake idol was shown, she thought she was leaving, but Prussia spared her.

"Thank you soooo much Prussia!" hooted Haruhi, "You made the right decision to give me one million dollars!"

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Please. I only kept you around because you're easy prey compared to Ami."

"_Haruhi is delusional, even after her idol was played, she was still convinced it was real. Please, if the host JEFF PROBST says it's fake, it's fake. Cynthia made it, you were a dumbass. Get over it." - Prussia_

Haruhi ignored him, "And you know what? You get a spot in the Top 3! Tatsuki goes out next if she loses immunity, deal?"

"Deal, I guess. But I'm still packing my bags, because I do not trust you whatsoever." sighed Prussia, turning around and leaving her alone.

Soi Fon eventually joined up with Haruhi, "You're serious, right? Tatsuki out next? I'm not sure about it."

"Don't worry about it! Prussia just needs to hear what he needs to hear!" explained Haruhi, "Although it's definitely a tempting offer to vote Tatsuki out next."

"_Tatsuki won three immunities in a row! Three! Count 'em! I've only won one challenge. That's a little too much. Compared to Prussia, she's a challenge goddess, so maybe she does need to go out next! After all, we did agree that the alliance drops at Final 4." - Haruhi_

"Prussia will flip out that we've lied to him... but I couldn't care less," shrugged Soi Fon, "He should know better then to trust women right now."

Haruhi smirked, and nodded, "Exactly! We've definitely dominated this game! See? Our buffs said it all! Pink, baby! I was right the first day of the merge!"

"_With only three days left to go, there isn't much strategizing left to do. Prussia's basically the next to go, and as long as Tatsuki doesn't win immunity, she'll be out next, and then it'll be myself and Haruhi in the Final 2. It could very well be a toss up between us, but I think the jury will respect my under the radar gameplay." - Soi Fon_

"Just keep Prussia under tabs, okay?" noted Soi Fon.

Haruhi nodded, and high fived Soi Fon.

– – – – –

Kaname Day 37

Tatsuki and Prussia were having a talk in the shelter.

"I just want to bring something up to you, before we leave for a challenge," explained Tatsuki, "If I win immunity, I might force the rocks."

Prussia blinked, "Seriously? Are you insane?"

"I would be if I was vulnerable, but I'm not if I have immunity." shrugged Tatsuki.

"_With Ami gone, I know there's a small chance of me making it to the end without immunity. If I do win immunity, I might vote with Prussia to get the rocks drawn. That way, there's a greater chance of going to the end without winning the final immunity challenge, especially if Prussia's there." - Tatsuki_

"True enough," noted Prussia, "But I rather get voted out then draw a rock to decide my fate. I'm way too awesome to be voted out like that."

Tatsuki shrugged, "Hey, at least you outlasted America this time, so regardless how you place, you accomplished a few goals." 

"Hey, yeah you're right!" smirked Prussia, standing up proudly, "I am Gilbert Beilschmidt! Finest one in the world, and I defeated America!"

"_America must be jealous that I'm still in the game, and he's not. He worked so hard, and I just love crushing his dreams. In fact I feed on his suffering. God I hate America... he's such an egotistical maniac." - Prussia_

A few minutes later, both Haruhi and Soi Fon returned to camp with tree mail.

"Guess what guys!" called Haruhi, "Tree mail! And we're going to tribal council for the challenge!"

Prussia sighed, "Great. Guess we have little time to plan out the following vote. Thanks a lot Probst." He then started to gather his things to get ready.

Haruhi ignored him, and spoke up once he was out of sight, "Tatsuki, we're voting Prussia out if he doesn't win immunity. Please, please, please, please trust me on that! You are safe!"

Tatsuki chuckled, "Listen, I trust you, but I'm still going to try and win, okay?"

"Didn't say ya had to throw it, but if you want... could throw it to me!" smirked Haruhi.

"_If Soi Fon or I win immunity, we have control over who leaves. We have both Prussia and Tatsuki both thinking it's eachother. So at this point, if we secure immunity, we have the vote in our hands. I love it!" - Haruhi_

– – – – –

The Kaname tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury."

"Cynthia,"

"America,"

"Ichigo,"

"Light,"

"And Ami, voted out at the last tribal council."

"I will now take back immunity from you, once again, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki did so.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. Win today's challenge, you are safe from the vote, and you move on to the Final 3. Right after we finish the challenge, we will go to the vote, where the thirteenth person will be out of this game. Here's the challenge; I will ask you five questions based on previous seasons of your series; Shamouti Island, Axis vs. Allies, Hueco Mundo, Seireitei Forest, and Feudal Japan. I will expect three answers for each question. You can score a total of six points per question; 3 for the first one, 2 for the second, and 1 for the third. You only get the points for that answer if it's in the right order. At the end, the player with the most points, wins immunity."

Everyone got ready for the first question.

"Question 1, Shamouti Island, name the Top 3 members of the Kanto tribe in the order in which they finished."

Haruhi answered Karen, Sabrina, Melody.

Prussia answered Karen, Sabrina, Gary.

Soi Fon answered Giselle?, Sabrina, Gary.

Tatsuki answered Karen, Sabrina, Gary.

"The correct answer is Karen, Sabrina, Melody. Haruhi gets 6 points. Prussia and Tatsuki get 5 points, while Soi Fon only got 2 points. Next question, Axis vs. Allies, aside from Prussia, who were the Top 3 members of the Axis tribe in order of placement?"

Haruhi answered Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Austria.

Prussia answered Liechtenstein, ?, Austria.

Soi Fon answered Don't know, Don't know, Austria.

Tatsuki answered Liechtenstein, I forget, Austria.

"The correct answer is Liechtenstein, Hungary, Austria. Here's where we stand now; Haruhi has 10, Prussia and Tatsuki have 9, and Soi Fon only has 3. Next question, Hueco Mundo, aside from Soi Fon, who were the Top 3 Captains in the order of placement?"

Haruhi answered Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Shunsui.

Prussia answered Don't know, Don't Know, Shunsui.

Soi Fon answered Unohana, I forget, Shunsui.

Tatsuki answered ?, ?, Shunsui.

"The correct answer is Unohana, Byakuya, Shunsui. After that question, Haruhi still leads with 11, Prussia and Tatsuki have 10, while Soi Fon is catching up with 7. Next question, Seireitei Forest, who were the first three players voted off in order?"

Haruhi answered Misty, Kakashi, Ed.

Prussia answered Didn't watch that season.

Soi Fon answered Kakashi, Ed, Usagi.

Tatsuki answered Ed, Misty, Kakashi.

"The correct answer is Ed, Kakashi, and Misty. Remember, they have to be in the order I present to get each point. Now we stand as is: Haruhi and Tatsuki are tied at 13 points, Prussia at 10, and Soi Fon at 7. This could determine everything. Last question, Feudal Japan, outside of the finalists, who were the Top 3 members of the Seireitei tribe, in the order they placed."

Haruhi answered Toshiro, Forget, and Temari.

Prussia answered Toshiro, No idea, Temari.

Soi Fon answered Toshiro, Don't know, Don't know.

Tatsuki answered Toshiro, ?, Temari.

"The correct answer is Toshiro, Orihime, and Temari. Which means... we have a tie for first between Haruhi and Tatsuki. To break that tie, I want you to list all eight winners from your series, in order. Go."

Haruhi answered Sango, Meilin, Rukia, Makoto, China, Finnick, Whitney, Kaname.

Tatsuki answered Sango, Meilin, Rukia, Minako, China, Finnick, Whitney, Kaname.

"Everything is correct... but Haruhi... Minako won Hikawa Shrine. That means, Tatsuki wins her fourth straight immunity challenge!"

Everyone clapped for Tatsuki, but Prussia was ticked, because he knew now he was screwed. But he still held hope that Tatsuki would force rocks.

"Okay, you cannot vote for Tatsuki, everyone else is fair game. It's time to vote, Prussia, you're up."

– – –

Haruhi's Vote: Guess you're our choice tonight! Damn... I can't believe I made that mistake! (Prussia)

Prussia's Vote: Please, Tatsuki, do it! (Haruhi)

Tatsuki's Vote: (says nothing as she votes) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Prussia. (He nodded.)

…

Prussia. Two votes Prussia. (He looked at Tatsuki.)

…

…

Haruhi. One vote Haruhi, two votes Prussia, one vote left. (Tatsuki nodded, looking at everyone.)

…

…

…

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Packers, and the sixth member of our jury, Prussia. That's three, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Prussia sighed in defeat, grabbing his torch, and giving it up to Jeff.

"Prussia, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Prussia didn't wave goodbye, just leaving kinda in a hurry. America fist pumped on the jury.

"With Prussia gone, we have yet another all female Final 3. However, it won't stay that way for long, as another immunity challenge awaits you tomorrow, and only two of you will remain. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Prussia's Final Words**

"Damn it! So close to the end, and once again screwed over. I feel like I should be more appreciated, as I DID take Cynthia out for them! She would still be here had I not flipped! Oh whatever, all I know is that someone will win, and I won't like who it'll be. The jury will have fun blasting them!"

VOTE

Haruhi – Prussia

Prussia – Haruhi, Tatsuki, and Soi Fon

– – – – –

Kaname Day 38

When the tribe returned from tribal council, Haruhi hugged both Soi Fon and Tatsuki tightly.

"Hooray! Prussia's finally gone! Good riddance!" cheered Haruhi.

"_Prussia was such a waste of a player. I'm glad he was fourth place again! It would be such a shame to bring Prussia this far into the game that he didn't deserve to win!" - Haruhi_

"I will say that that was a good competition between us, Haruhi," smiled Tatsuki, hugging her back, "But now it'll be all or nothing!"

"Oh you bet it will be!" smirked Haruhi, "It's all or nothing now!"

Soi Fon smiled, hugging them back, and walking away to tend to fire. It was the middle of the night.

"_I'm in the Final 3 once again, and I believe I've done a much better job of playing this game then I did during Hueco Mundo. I played a much more quiet, and more strategic game, and I believe I've done my best avoiding conflict, and watching Haruhi more then willingly cover herself in blood. Only one more player to go through, and she will be challenging." - Soi Fon_

"Regardless what happens, I wish you both the best of luck!" smiled Tatsuki, giving a thumbs up to both women.

"_I was lucky enough to win four immunity challenges this season, but right now, I will be very lucky if I win a fifth one. Especially since I have a feeling it will be endurance, and both women are very good at stuff like that. It will be a battle, for sure." - Tatsuki_

A few minutes later, Jeff Probst arrived at the Kaname camp.

"Hello ladies, don't mind if I drop in, right?" he chuckled.

"Come on in Jeff! Are you going to raise the stakes here?" laughed Haruhi.

Jeff shook his head, "Nah, not really. I need to just drop off a map for you guys."

"I assume we're going down the Rites of Passage?" asked Soi Fon.

Jeff nodded, "That you are right about, Soi Fon. It is time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 13 torches of the 13 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the lake, where we'll start the final immunity challenge."

"_I was stuck on a tribe with Loly... Kenpachi... and all these morons! Gah! But luckily I found a great partner in Soi Fon, and we managed to dig ourselves out of a hole, and get Kenpachi Zaraki out of this game! Oh man, was that awesome for what! I'll surely thank Kenpachi when I receive my million dollar check! Listen, Soi Fon and I just have one more enemy left, and we've won this!" - Haruhi_

"_I didn't have the best of luck during Hueco Mundo, and of course, I start this game off against Cynthia and her little empire. Luckily, once we hit the merge, myself and America were able to find greener grasses, and destroy Cynthia once and for all. Without American and Ami, I'm absolutely hoping to continue my streak of immunity wins, and take home the gold." - Tatsuki_

"_I definitely mentally prepared myself for Survivor Packers, and I think I did much better then my previous season. But there was so much drama... but I put up with it, and stood away from it as much as possible. As long as they focused on eachother, and didn't worry about me, that was perfect. I think Canada had the right idea in the first place. I just hope the jury respects how I played this game." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

The Final 3 began to walk their way along the trail, and came to Olivier's torch.

"Damn Olivier, you missed one great season!" smiled Haruhi.

Soi Fon nodded, "It's such a shame really. Olivier was one strong woman who we needed on Sango."

Next up was Cato's torch.

"I didn't watch any episode of Survivor Panem, so I had no idea who this guy was." shrugged Haruhi.

"I think he was another mistake Sango made early on. Even if it was key in getting you this far." noted Tatsuki.

Sabrina's torch came next.

"I'm kinda glad Sabrina left early. I hate Cynthia, but Sabrina was going to be a big threat." noted Haruhi.

"She really wanted to play the game," sighed Tatsuki, "But Cynthia was ruining her experience."

Canada's torch was next ahead.

"Canada was a kind soul," noted Soi Fon, "But unfortunately he's not cut out for the game."

"And to tell ya the truth," laughed Haruhi, "I was getting sick and tired of keeping dead weight."

Next up was Loly's torch.

Tatsuki laughed, watching Haruhi ignore her torch, "C'mon Haruhi, say a few nice things for once!"

Soi Fon stifled a laugh, "They really hated eachother so much. Haruhi still wishes she was the one to vote her off."

Next up was the great captain, Kenpachi.

Soi Fon shook her head, "I still don't think he's apologized for cutting off my arm. It's been a while."

"Doesn't matter!" laughed Haruhi, "Kenpachi's gone, and outta here! Too bad for him."

Shinji's torch came next.

"He really wanted to trust Cynthia..." sighed Tatsuki, "I think he should've flipped when he had a chance."

"His blind loyalty makes him a great ally to have, but he's a terrible Survivor player." noted Soi Fon.

The evil Queen, Cynthia, came next.

Haruhi kicked at her torch, knocking it over. "You suck!"

Soi Fon shook her head, "She is such a terrible human being. She really thought she could control us."

America's torch was next.

"Once to you get to know the guy," smiled Tatsuki, "He's really not all that terrible, really."

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, I'll finally admit he's a good leader. If his attitude was better, I think the SOS brigade can benefit from him."

Ichigo's torch came by next.

"He free loaded off of our success, and he thought he was going to the end." noted Soi Fon.

Haruhi laughed, "Serves him right for thinking that! He needs a wake up call in life."

The Death Note holder, Light, came next.

"I'll admit this much about Light," explained Tatsuki, "He's a good looking guy, and has the brains of a scientist."

Soi Fon nodded, brushing her hair back, "Any fan girl's dream of a boyfriend, I would assume."

Ami's torch came next.

"Ami's definitely changed since she got off of Hikawa Shrine. I think she's a fantastic girl!" smiled Tatsuki.

Haruhi crossed her arms, smirking, "And she's a fierce competitor! Those powers of hers really help."

Last, but not least, Prussia's torch.

"I told him last night that I'd force the rocks if I'd won immunity," explained Tatsuki, "But ultimately, I wanted all girls to the end."

"Prussia didn't serve any purpose in any plans whatsoever. He was a dead man walking." replied Soi Fon.

At last they reached their final destination.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Final 3 arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, you will place your hand on the idol, and hold on for as long as you can. Your feet will be on little pedestals. Every 30 minutes, you will rotate clockwise to the next set of pedestals. If your hand comes off at any time, or you fall off, you're out. Last one standing wins immunity, and will get to make their case as to why they need a chance to win the title of Sole Survivor. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Everyone was doing pretty good right off the bat. Soi Fon casually looked at both of the other women, and nodded, closing her eyes for a brief minute.

"Okay guys, it's time to switch positions. Carefully move from one set to the next. If your hand drops, you're out."

Everyone carefully moved to the next set of pedestals. Haruhi carefully looked around her. In front of her was Tatsuki, and behind her was Soi Fon. She noticed one of Tatsuki's shoes wasn't tied, and she smirked, seeing the shoe lace. But she'd have to wait until the next switch.

"It's Day 38. The sun is shining, and immunity is definitely up for grabs. Everyone wants a spot in the end, yet only two can make it."

– 1 hour in... –

"Time for another switch..."

Everyone started to move to the next set of pedestals. Haruhi smirked, and intentionally stepped on Tatsuki's hanging shoe lace. When Tatsuki pulled her foot up, she tripped as the weight of Haruhi's foot on her shoe lace pulled her down, thus pulling her hand off.

"Aghhh!" groaned Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki is out of the challenge, and we're down to two. You okay?"

"I-I got tripped!" accused Tatsuki.

Haruhi shook her head, "Did I? I didn't see you! Sorry!" But of course, she was lying, and even Tatsuki could feel it. Soi Fon shook her head at the events.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

After switching for the third time in the challenge, Haruhi looked up at Soi Fon.

"So like... we know we've made it to the end," explained Haruhi out in the open, "We're the top two. You wanna keep going like this?"

Soi Fon blinked at how open Haruhi was being about the vote, "I... err... what..?"

"Wait, Haruhi, are you basically saying that no matter what, Tatsuki is third woman out?"

Haruhi nodded, looking at Jeff, "Exactly! It's just part of the game, and since Soi Fon and I are in the top two, I have the million dollars in my name!"

Tatsuki groaned, hiding her face between her hands, upset at how rude Haruhi's being.

"Well, if we're going to end the challenge now..." noted Soi Fon, "What do you want?"

Haruhi gladly took her hand off the idol, "I'm letting Soi Fon win this challenge! She hasn't won anything out here, and I think she deserves a win!"

"Well, that settles that then. Soi Fon wins her first, and most important immunity challenge!"

Haruhi clapped for Soi Fon, while Tatsuki was still annoyed at Haruhi.

"Well Soi Fon, for the second time in your Survivor life, you are once again making it to the Top 2, where you will earn a chance to win the jury over. Clearly Haruhi made it seem like Tatsuki was going home, but I'll still give you tonight to think about it, okay? See you all at tribal council."

– – – – –

Kaname Day 38

Tatsuki shook her head, a little ticked off at Haruhi's words.

"_I really liked Haruhi up to this point. But then she really had to throw it in my face to show that I was the loser, and that she was going to be the winner, and that I needed to accept it. It's just... gaahh... it pissed me off to no end. I'm going to regret NOT drawing rocks now." - Tatsuki_

Soi Fon eventually joined up with her, and sat next to her.

"That was completely uncalled for at the challenge," explained Soi Fon, "I'm grateful she gave me immunity... but to blatantly cause you to lose.. and then throw it in your face...? It's sickening."

"Honestly Soi Fon, I don't care if she's easy to beat because of her self righteous attitude," sighed Tatsuki, "I think you should do the right thing, and vote her off."

"_I don't think Haruhi deserves a spot in the Final 2! She doesn't! She's just a complete and utter jerk, who would turn on her friends on an instant, and become their biggest enemy. She thinks she has this all wrapped up. ….Boy does she have another thing coming." - Tatsuki_

"I've honestly thought about that... I'm not lying when I say that." sighed Soi Fon.

"It doesn't matter... you got my vote even if I go home. Do what you think is right, Soi Fon." noted Tatsuki, getting up, and leaving.

"_When Cynthia was voted off, Haruhi claimed she wanted to be the new Queen. While she didn't take the role, she definitely took over Cynthia's delusional attitude. She expects to win this game after being this... bitch like person the entire time. Friend or not, I think I need to take someone to the end that deserves it." - Soi Fon_

Eventually, Haruhi took a seat next to Soi Fon, smiling proudly, "Well, we did it! We're the Final 2!"

Soi Fon eyed her, "It's not even down to that, yet you're that confident I've picked you?"

Haruhi nodded, "Well duh, yeah! You are going to take me to the end, after all, isn't the title of Sole Survivor meant to be given to the one who MOST deserves it?"

Soi Fon shrugged, "I guess so."

"_I did what I did at the challenge to prevent Tatsuki from winning the challenge. She was really great in the last endurance competition we had, so I needed to beat her by cheating. Luckily, I faked it out like an accident. Soi Fon has immunity, Tatsuki's going home, and I'm about to win! What greatness this will be for the SOS Brigade!" - Haruhi_

On the way to tribal council, Soi Fon was conflicted.

"_Truth be told, I don't want to be the one to make this decision. One will be mad, one will be happy, and it's what the situation I wanted. But of course, Haruhi didn't want to be the one to make it, so I'm forced with it. But in the long run..? Even if Tatsuki comes with me, I think I can beat her. Cynthia, Ichigo, Prussia...? They don't like her one bit. But there's still some time to think." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

The Kaname tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury."

"Cynthia,"

"America,"

"Ichigo,"

"Light,"

"Ami,"

"And Prussia, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Okay, here's how the vote is going to go tonight. Soi Fon is the only one whose voting. Haruhi and Tatsuki, you guys need to plea to Soi Fon, and try to get her to take you to the Final 2. Haruhi, you'll go first." explained Jeff.

"Soi Fon, we've been allies since Day 1, and I know you know better then to stab me in the back! Tatsuki, I love you, but this is my game, my story, and my adventure to one million dollars. You know what to do, Soi Fon." pleaded Haruhi.

"Tatsuki."

"This isn't as much a plea to Soi Fon, as much as against Haruhi. Haruhi, I just want to let you know, that you will not be getting my vote if I'm sent home tonight. I've seriously misjudged you as a person. After today's immunity challenge, I learned that the true Haruhi is selfish, self righteous, and delusional. You will not win if you go into the end. In fact, Soi Fon, if you have integrity within you, please do not give Haruhi a chance in the Final 2. She doesn't deserve it. Thank you." pleaded Tatsuki.

"Okay, Soi Fon. It's time for you to make your vote. Go make it."

– – –

Soi Fon's Vote: Ultimately, this is the right thing to do. I'm terribly sorry about this. (?)

– – –

"Once the vote is read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Packers, and the final member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Haruhi.

Most of the jury was completely caught off guard by Soi Fon's vote. Haruhi was herself even shocked, and had no words as she gave up her torch.

"Haruhi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Haruhi didn't make a sarcastic remark as she left. She was genuinely speechless.

"Congratulations Soi Fon, and Tatsuki. Both of you have gone as far as you can go in this game. Tomorrow night, the power shifts to the jury. Seven players that you have voted out now hold your fate in their hands. After 39 long, hard days, it'll finally come to an end. Please enjoy your final night on the Orange Islands, and we'll see you tomorrow. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Haruhi's Final Words**

"I'm just... wow! What were you thinking Soi Fon?! Tatsuki is so well liked! You don't have any shots of winning now! Granted, I don't care what Tatsuki said, I would've beaten Soi Fon as well. Tatsuki's just a bitter person, that's all. I'm not sure who I'm voting, but hopefully Soi Fon can make up for it!"

VOTE

Haruhi – Soi Fon

– – – – –

Kaname Day 39

Tatsuki gave Soi Fon the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you... thank you so much!" smiled Tatsuki happily, wiping away a small tear.

Soi Fon smiled at her, "Nothing to it, Tatsuki. After all... Hueco Mundo to the end, right?"

"_My mind went back and forth on the decision last night, and ultimately... I think Tatsuki was the better option for me. I think the jury will respect me more by taking someone likable, compared to someone unlikable. It shows that I'm not afraid of taking a challenge. I'm here to win." - Soi Fon_

"Yeah... I kinda wish we were in the Final 3 together back in Hueco Mundo," noted Tatsuki, rubbing a hand through her hair, "Me, you, and Yoruichi! That would've been great! But I needed to stick with Rukia, you know?"

"It's been a while Tatsuki," chuckled Soi Fon, "It's all water under the bridge right?"

Tatsuki nodded, and hugged Soi Fon once more.

"_With Day 39 finally shining it's lights upon the Kaname camp, I felt like this was a great game for me. It didn't start out great, but after the merge things started to kick into gear, and here I sit in the Final 2, hoping to impress the jury. I may have a few enemies on there... but I hope they aren't too bitter." - Tatsuki_

"So what are we gonna do to the shelter?" questioned Tatsuki, gathering her things.

Soi Fon shrugged, "I would burn it but... ehh... we don't need to, really. Do you want to?"

Tatsuki thought about it, before shrugging, "Nah, let's not! We've got more fires to burn with the jury as it is."

"You certainly have that right. Cynthia... Ichigo... Prussia... Maybe even Haruhi and America will want to snap at us." shrugged Soi Fon.

"_I just have to answer the questions as calm as possible, not fight back, nor lie to them. Tatsuki has a few friends on the jury, but also enemies, so I need to make my case as good as possible so that the jury will vote for me over Tatsuki. I already have a plan to convince Haruhi to vote for me, even." - Soi Fon_

"Shall we be on our way then?" asked Tatsuki, handing Soi Fon her torch.

Soi Fon nodded, "Yes. Let's get out of here now."

Both women smiled, and shook hands one last time, before leaving the area, and headed for tribal council.

– – – – –

The Kaname tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury..."

"Cynthia,"

"America,"

"Ichigo,"

"Light,"

"Ami,"

"Prussia,"

"And Haruhi, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Congratulations, Tatsuki and Soi Fon. You've succeeded in making the Final 2. After tonight, there will be one winner. We're going to kick things off by starting with opening statements. Address the jury, and tell them why you deserve the million dollars. Tatsuki, you first." explained Jeff.

"Hello jury! I think some of you may be surprised to see me here. But I really fought hard to making it this far. On Finnick, I was the outsider. Myself, America, Sabrina... we had no where to go. But since Finnick was a dominant tribe, I didn't have to worry about going to tribal council that much. But even after the merge, I fought to stay, and even as my days were numbered, I still sit here. I hope you understand my game plan, and give me your vote." explained Tatsuki.

"Okay Soi Fon, you're next."

"Day 1, I was stuck with a tribe of insane people. Kenpachi, Loly, Ichigo, and much more. Haruhi herself was a little loud, but I tolerated her the entire game. But if not for me, both of us would've been voted out Day 6... Day 9 even? I never gave up once during this game, and even if I stayed away from drama and didn't get my hands dirty, I still played the game, and I played it well. I hope you see it my way." explained Soi Fon.

"Okay, jury. You will soon get to ask questions or state the obvious to Tatsuki and Soi Fon in a minute."

– – – – –

"Okay, it is time to address either or both Soi Fon and Tatsuki. America, get us started..."

America walked on up to talk.

"Well girls, you did it. I would love to be standing there, but alas, never the case," laughed America, "Tatsuki, I can't tell you how much I'm proud of you. You were a fighter to the end, and I'm glad you're sitting there."

Tatsuki smiled happily.

"Soi Fon, I respected you so much. You were just a little too quiet for my tastes. I think you should of have a few power moves, but frankly, I didn't see much. Nothing personal. Good luck to you both." finished America. He soon took his seat.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia smirked, and elegantly walked up in front of the finalists.

"I just want to tell everyone here, that I will not being voting for either of you. I will be voting for the true winner of this season." declared Cynthia.

Both Soi Fon and Tatsuki were confused.

"And that would be, of course, myself. I was meant to win this game, but of course little Jeffy had to ruin it for me. So much for that dream. But then again, what did you two mortals do to deserve it?" muttered Cynthia, "Tatsuki, little whiny case. Just because you lost a challenge, you needed to make a big deal out of it? Soi Fon, do you know how to talk? That is all. Jury. Please vote for your Queen tonight. She's truly the only one who deserves it."

She sat back down, snubbing off the finalists.

"Prussia."

Prussia dusted his hands off, and faced the finalists.

"Well hello! So I guess I get to make the first question of the evening, how lucky am I?" chuckled Prussia, "Please tell me, who you would never give one million dollars to in this jury."

The two didn't need to be asked twice, and both spoke around the same time, "Cynthia."

Prussia laughed, giving Cynthia the middle finger from where he stood, before continuing, "At least I'm not the only one here. Pointless question, but at least I know I'm considered awesome by you both. Thank you."

Prussia sat back down.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi stood up, and walked up, crossing her arms.

"Soi Fon!" shouted Haruhi, "Explain to me why I was left out for third place! I needed that money for my college education and for funding the SOS Brigade!"

Soi Fon sighed, and explained herself, "Listen, Haruhi. You were talking constantly about how you were going to be the winner no matter what. So I decided to take you out, because I wanted a chance to win, not lose. I apologize, but I'm just playing the game. Our friendship, at least in my eyes, was genuine"

Most of the jury was baffled at Soi Fon's response, as most of them would've voted for Soi Fon over Haruhi.

"Ah yes, of course!" laughed Haruhi, "I should've kept my mouth shut then. My fault I guess. Whatever, good luck to you both!"

She sat back down, still wondering about her vote.

"Ami."

Ami nodded, and walked on up to talk.

"Congratulations guys! I think I'm the first person to... actually say that, now I think about it," giggled Ami, "But regardless, I think you both kicked ass! Soi Fon, uh... just to clarify something to you? Had you taken Haruhi to the end... you would've won seven to zero. No joke. None of us even LIKE Haruhi."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at Ami's response.

"But I do like how you took someone who deserves to be in the end be at the end," continued Ami, "Tatsuki, you played one kick ass game, and I'm definitely voting for you! Good luck!"

Ami gave her a thumbs up before sitting back down.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo cracked his knuckles, walking up to face Tatsuki and Soi Fon.

"Let me just say this," sighed Ichigo, "$#%# you both. Tatsuki, you were whiny, you were a phony, and you were a bitch. I hope you took something out of this experience, and learned something about yourself. Your attitude is terrible."

Tatsuki shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"Soi Fon, we had a deal to the Final 3," explained Ichigo, "I didn't expect Haruhi to keep it, but I expected YOU to keep it! At least you kept Haruhi out of the $%#$ing Final 2. But is it worth my vote? We'll see. Bad luck to you both after all of this is over."

He sat back down.

"And finally, Light, finish us off."

Light smirked, walking on up to face the jury.

"It's glad to see you both again," smirked Light, "But you both played great games, but unlike some of the other players here, I'm confused on who I want to vote for. So please, help me on my vote. My question tonight is... what was the biggest move you made in the game?"

Tatsuki went first, "I believe my biggest move was... well... forming the all girl's alliance. I know that's not saying much, but in the end, look how far we got. We only lost Ami due to Haruhi wanting to play ahead of herself. But we stuck together until that point, and we never lost focus of our goal."

"If I hadn't made the fake idol to trick Kenpachi, I don't think I would be here right now," explained Soi Fon, "Kenpachi never did play the fake idol, but we did manage to take over his majority power, and control the game. It was an early pre merge move, but I think it was a good move on my end."

"Thank you both." smiled Light, taking a seat.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Cynthia, your up."

– – – – –

During the voting process, Cynthia kept having to revote at the voting booth, as she would not stop writing her name down every time she was asked to vote. Eventually she gave up and wrote a name down. After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

There we go! The 20th season of my series is complete! Now, if things hadn't changed... the all winners season would be next, but of course... Blood vs. Water is the season that's next! There might be a short delay so I can work on my wiki for a few days, but it'll likely start in November! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Chicago. Soi Fon, Tatsuki, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"CAPTAIN SOI FON IS THE BEST! GO SOI FON!"

"WE LOVE YOU TATSUKI ARISAWA! YAY!"

First vote,

…

…

Soi Fon.

…

…

Tatsuki. One vote Tatsuki, one vote Soi Fon.

…

…

Soi Fon. Two votes Soi Fon, one vote Tatsuki.

…

…

Tatsuki. We're tied two votes Tatsuki, two votes Soi Fon.

…

…

Soi Fon. Three votes Soi Fon, two votes Tatsuki.

…

…

…

Tatsuki. We're tied again. Three votes Tatsuki. Three votes Soi Fon. One vote left.

The winner of Survivor Packers, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

TATSUKI!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Tatsuki holding her hands over her mouth, and slightly tearing up in joy that she had won. Soi Fon congratulated her on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 2 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 7 contestants booted, Olivier, Cato, Sabrina, Canada, Loly, Kenpachi, and Shinji, soon joined them.

"Tatsuki Arisawa placed fourth on her original season, but this time around, she was able to get away from an evil Queen, and managed to hold another female alliance together! Tatsuki definitely played a great game! Congratulations to her!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my twentith season of Survivor! ^^

The jury votes can be seen on my wikia! It will be a little late getting updated, just a quick little note.

Originally, Soi Fon was going to win, and become the first winner to play a Perfect Game, but I decided against it, and chose to rewrite a few parts, and it ended up that Tatsuki was the winner in the end! :D

Following this season is Survivor Blood vs. Water! Previous players playing against their loved ones!

**Galang: Anise, Cynthia, Diddy, Lady, Luigi, Matt "Farmer", Pepper, Sabastian, Sindel, and Will**

**Tadhana: Christian, Daisy, Danielle, Dixie, Gage, Ion, Katherine, Kitana, Lucian, and Sunil**

There will be a slight delay, but ultimately, I think the wait will be worth it! :D


End file.
